A Past Reborn
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* Months have past since Jamie was last heard from and when she returns no one is more happier then Cheena but what will they both do when someone they least expected returns as well? Enjoy!!
1. New Student

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, any of its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and all the rest  
  
AN: Well you all asked for it so here it is...the sequel to A Promise to Keep. If you've never read the first one, you might want to, just to know where this story is coming from. For the rest of you who have already read the first one, I hope you enjoy the sequel.  
  
Chapter 1: New Student  
  
"Good morning everyone! It's 6:15 a.m. on this warm Monday morning. Here is a little song to get all you sleepy heads out of bed and on your way to work or school" the radio announcer said before he started to play some music.  
  
"Monday already?" Cheena said as she turned over in her bed. Laying on her back, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Stretching her arms out, she removed her covers off of her and climbed out of bed.  
  
"I hate Mondays" she said as she grabbed her robe and towel and walked in the bathroom. Locking the door on her side as well as the one on Goten's side, she quickly discarded her pajamas and jumped in the shower.  
  
"Cheena! Hurry up in there! You've been in there for 20 minutes now!" Goten yelled as he banged on the bathroom door.  
  
"I've only been in here for 5 minutes, idiot!" Cheena yelled. Goten growled as he continued to bang on the bathroom door. After a few more minutes, Cheena cut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Drying off, she put her robe on and walked to Goten's side of the bathroom. Opening the door, she was pushed to the side as Goten ran in and went straight to the toilet.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to wait until I leave the bathroom to do that?" Cheena asked as she quickly turned away from him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry my bladder won't listen. I'll really talk to it later" Goten said full of sarcasm. Cheena rolled her eyes as she unlocked her bathroom door and stepped into her room.  
  
"Jerk!" she said as she closed the bathroom door. Walking over to her closet, she rubbed her chin as she decided to what to put on for the day. Taking out a pair of gray wind breakers and a black belly shirt, Cheena removed her robe and prepared to get dressed.  
  
"Goten! Cheena! Breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs. Smiling at her outfit, Cheena quickly put her hair in a ponytail as she left the room. Sitting at the table, Cheena smirked as she watched her dad eye all the food in front of him.  
  
"Hungry dad?" she said sarcastically. Goku just nodded his head as he continued to survey the food.  
  
"Cheena, when are you going to take that ponytail out?" Chi-Chi asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
"This is the way I like my hair mom. I take it out at night when I go to bed" Cheena replied with a smile. Chi-Chi quickly folded her arms across her chest as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"And what about those clothes?" she asked. Cheena looked herself over then at her mom.  
  
"Mom c'mon, I like my belly shirt and my low rider pants. Its nice" Cheena said as she spread her arms out wide.  
  
"Well don't think you're wearing that hairstyle or clothes to your birthday party" Chi-Chi said. Cheena dropped her mouth as she looked at her mom.  
  
"Mom, please don't call it a birthday party" Cheena said with a sigh. Chi- Chi looked at her daughter with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well, isn't that what it is?" Chi-Chi asked. Cheena sighed again as she slid down in the chair. Soon Goten came downstairs and sat at the table with the rest of this family.  
  
"So, have you and Cheena handed out the invitations to your birthday party?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Goten. Goten's mouth dropped as he looked over at Cheena, who looked away as if she wasn't in the room.  
  
"Mom..." Goten started before the sound of a car horn cut him off. Both Goten and Cheena jumped up.  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" they both yelled together as they ran into the living room. Grabbing their bags, they quickly ran outside towards Trunks air-car.  
  
"Goten! Cheena! You didn't even eat!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"We'll eat on the way" Goten yelled as he climbed into the back of Trunks air car.  
  
"What's gong on guys?" Trunks asked as he looked at Chi-Chi then Cheena, who was putting on her seatbelt.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way to get something to eat" she said. Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he started the car up and drove off.  
  
Landing in the school parking lot, Trunks cut the car off and climbed out.  
  
"Birthday party?" he said as he shut the car door.  
  
"I know! She actually said that" Goten said as he climbed out of the car. Cheena sipped her orange juice as she placed her bag on the floor, closed the door, then placed the bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about that. My mom said the same thing when I was turning 17" Trunks said as he wrapped his arm around Cheena's waist and walked beside her.  
  
"Yeah but I am not having a birthday party" Goten said as he walked beside Trunks.  
  
"Hey guys!" a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Miyuki. She had long pale green hair that flowed down her back as well as rested on her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She and Cheena got along great seeing as how Miyuki loved to fight just as much as Cheena.  
  
"Hey, I was calling you guys as you got out of the car" she said as she reached them.  
  
"We probley didn't hear you over Goten's big mouth" Cheena said as she gave her friend a high five. Goten glared at her with a scowl on his face.  
  
"So, what were you saying Goten?" Miyuki asked as she walked with the gang towards the building.  
  
"I was saying I am not calling my party a birthday party" Goten said. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me? Your party? And here I thought it was OUR party" she said. Goten rolled his eyes as he kept walking.  
  
"Of course you're not having a birthday party...you're having a Sweet 16" Miyuki said. Goten stopped dead in his tracks causing everyone else to stop as well.  
  
"Sweet what? I am not having a sweet anything. If anyone's having that then it's going to be Che-brat over there" Goten said as he pointed to Cheena. Cheena glared at him as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What do you mean me? I'm having a party! P-A-R-T-Y! I don't know what you're having and I don't care" Cheena said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Aren't you two having one party?" Trunks asked as he looked back and forth between the twins.  
  
"We're suppose to but we're seriously thinking about having separate parties" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, that's one party where I won't have to share a cake or the guests with you" Goten said as he walked off.  
  
"Well same here" Cheena yelled as she watched him go. Trunks and Miyuki looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders.  
  
"I hope they have one party" Miyuki whispered to Trunks who nodded his head in agreement. Cheena growled as she watched Goten go into the building.  
  
"He thinks he's better then everyone!" she snapped as she stormed off. Trunks and Miyuki both looked at one another again before following after her.  
  
Going to her locker, Cheena took out her books for her morning classes. Occasionally she glanced over at Goten who was talking to a girl by his locker.  
  
"Probley trying to get a date as usual" Cheena said as she slammed her locker door shut. Turning around, she almost ran into Miyuki.  
  
"Easy there! Ready to go to Math?" Miyuki asked as she put her hands up between herself and Cheena so Cheena wouldn't run into her. Cheena just nodded her head as she glanced over her shoulder at Goten.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you two are related" Miyuki said as she glanced over at Goten as well.  
  
"I wonder that too every single time I see his face" Cheena said. Miyuki just laughed as she watched Goten continue talking to the girl.  
  
"Well, we better get going" Miyuki said as she ran her thumb and index finger down her back pack strap.  
  
"Sure, let me just tell Trunks bye" Cheena said as she placed her bag on her back.  
  
"Bye for what? You'll see him next period" Miyuki said as she folded her arms across her chest. Cheena smirked as she walked over to Trunks who was zipping up his back pack. Leaning against the locker, Cheena smiled at him. Trunks looked at her and smirked as he closed his locker door.  
  
"Getting ready for math?" he asked Cheena nodded her head.  
  
"I'll see you next period and tell Goten he's a jerk for me" she said. Placing one of his bag straps on his shoulder, Trunks grabbed Cheena's face and pulled her close to him as he gave her a kiss. Before it could intensify however, Miyuki came over and grabbed Cheena's bag.  
  
"Would you two chill out? Do you have to do this every morning? Always making a scene" she said as she looked at everyone in the hall. Trunks and Cheena looked to see most people at their lockers looking at them.  
  
"And this would be the cue for us to go our separate ways" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks. Waving goodbye, Cheena and Miyuki walked off towards Math class.  
  
Sitting in their seats, the both sat back and waited for the teacher to arrive.  
  
"So, if you and Goten have separate parties then who gets who to come to their party?" Miyuki asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she tapped her fingers on her desk top.  
  
"Don't know! We haven't decided on having separate parties yet but if we do everyone will come to my party" Cheena said.  
  
"Man, I'm the baby in the group. Trunks is 17, you and Goten are turning 16 and here I am...little miss 15" Miyuki said.  
  
"I'm not 16 yet so I'm 15 right along with you" Cheena said with a smile.  
  
"You're 15 ½ not 15! There's a difference!" Miyuki said. Cheena rested her hand under her chin and her elbow on her desk as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah, in what way?" she asked.  
  
"Well, 15 is a whole year, right? Well when you're 15 ½ then it's a year and some months" Miyuki said. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at her friend. Miyuki cleared her throat as she looked at Cheena's expression.  
  
"Look, you're older ok" Miyuki finally said. Cheena started to laugh just as the teacher walked in.  
  
"You're lucky he walked in or I'd get you for laughing at me" she said. Cheena just smirked as she looked at the teacher.  
  
"Ok, before I begin. We have a new student in our class. She is a transfer from Blue Moon High and now she'll be attending Orange Star High with us. Would anyone want to help her around the school so she'll know where to go?" Mr. Austin said.  
  
"Is she cute?" one of the guys yelled causing the rest of the guys to hoot and holler.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Mr. Austin asked.  
  
"A lot! If she's not hot then I'm not escorting her anywhere" the boy yelled. All the boys again hollered.  
  
"I wouldn't trust anyone in your care" Mr. Austin said. All the guys and even the girls laughed at that comment.  
  
"Ok, settle down! Well lets see...Cheena, can you show her where she has to go for her next class?" Mr. Austin asked.  
  
"Ok" Cheena said. Mr. Austin smiled as he walked to the door. Cheena sighed as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Why do I always get roped into touring people around this school?" she asked. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess you just have that I'm a good tour guide look about you" she said.  
  
"Is it on my forehead?" Cheena asked. Miyuki just laughed as Mr. Austin opened the door.  
  
"I would like all of you to meet our new student" he said. Everyone looked at the door as a girl walked in. As soon as she stepped in, the boys all whistled while Cheena's mouth dropped.  
  
"I would like all of you to meet..." Mr. Austin started before Cheena cut him off.  
  
"...Jamie?" she shouted as she rose out of her seat and looked at her long lost friend.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Jamie and Cheena talk about what has happened over the months since they last met. Has anything changed? And who is that that seems to catch Cheena's eye at lunch? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	2. Conversations

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it to no end  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 1st chapter reviewers...  
  
Samicat: Thanks for reviewing ^-^  
  
Swimming Angels: First, thanks for the double review. Jamie is back and here's the continuation ^_^  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Here's the next chapter for ya ^-^  
  
Sailor Bree: Oh yeah, its going to be a reunion alright...^_^  
  
Anime-Kat2002: Thanks and here is the next one ^-^  
  
ChocolateEclar: Thanks and here's the update ^_^  
  
Valkyrie: Thanks! ^-^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Yep she's back! ^_^  
  
N-sama: Thanks and yep...Miyuki meets Jamie ^-^ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Conversations  
  
"...Jamie? I can't believe it" Cheena yelled as she smiled at the girl at the door.  
  
"Cheena, it seems you know her" Mr. Austin said as he looked at Cheena. Nodding her head, Cheena quickly ran down the stairs to the front of the room.  
  
"I can't believe I'm seeing you again" Jamie said as she hugged Cheena.  
  
"Get a room!" the same boy from before yelled. Everyone laughed as Cheena and Jamie glared at him.  
  
"Ok, Jamie, you can sit in the second seat in the third row" Mr. Austin said. Jamie nodded her head as she walked to her seat. Cheena smiled as she ran back up to her seat next to Miyuki.  
  
"Ok, class I want all of you to take out your books and read the beginning of chapter 5. Jamie, I will get you a book soon, for now just look on with someone" Mr. Austin said. Jamie nodded her head as she slid over and looked at the textbook with the girl next to her. As Mr. Austin sat behind his desk, getting himself situated, Miyuki leaned over near Cheena.  
  
"So you know her?" she asked. Cheena nodded her head as she faced her friend.  
  
"Yeah, she's the one I told you about, remember?" Cheena said. Miyuki raised her eyebrows as she looked down at Jamie then back over to Cheena.  
  
"She's the one? Man, what's the chance of her coming back to town and being in the same class as you? Weird!" Miyuki said.  
  
"You're telling me. I mean, I haven't heard from her since the day she left with her younger sister and mother. I thought I'd never see her again but there she is" Cheena said as she now looked down at Jamie.  
  
"What do you think happened to her after she left? What do you think happened to her dad?" Miyuki asked. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at her.  
  
"I don't know what happened to her and sure don't care what happened to that fool she called a father" she slightly yelled.  
  
"Idiot is more like it" Miyuki said. Cheena nodded her head as Mr. Austin stood up.  
  
"Ok class, Chapter 5, who wants to explain what they just read?" he asked. Everyone in the class remained silent as they waited for someone to speak up.  
  
"Fine, if no one can tell me what they just read then I guess I'll just have you write a 5 page paper on what the chapter is about" Mr. Austin said. Immediately hands went in the air, trying to avoid having to actually do work.  
  
"Now that's more like it" Mr. Austin said as he sat on his desk top and prepared to discuss the chapter with his class.  
  
As the bell rang to end the class, Mr. Austin watched as his students rose from their seats and exited the class.  
  
"Remember, you'll be having a quiz on chapters 4 and 5 tomorrow so be prepared" he yelled. A few moans could be heard as the students left. Placing her backpack strap on her left shoulder, Miyuki looked over at Cheena.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. Cheena nodded her head as she placed her bag on her back and walked down the stairs to Jamie's desk.  
  
"I can't believe its you" Cheena said. Jamie smiled as she rose out of her seat and placed her bag on her back.  
  
"I can't believe I'm in the same class as you. How lucky is that?" Jamie asked. Cheena just smiled as Mr. Austin approached them.  
  
"Here is your textbook, now Cheena show her where she has to go next" he said as he handed Jamie her new book and looked at Cheena.  
  
"You got it!" Cheena said as Mr. Austin walked away. Looking opposite Jamie, Cheena smirked.  
  
"Jamie, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Miyuki. Miyuki, this is Jamie" Cheena said. The two girls shook hands and said their hello's.  
  
"So you're the girl whose father did all that stuff to" Miyuki said.  
  
"Miyuki!" Cheena said as she stared at her friend. Miyuki looked at Cheena then at Jamie before placing her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry" she said.  
  
"It's ok. That's all in the past" Jamie said.  
  
"So, where are you headed next?" Cheena asked. Jamie reached into her pocket and pulled out her schedule.  
  
"I think it says I have history next" she said. Cheena looked over her schedule and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you have some classes with me and Miyuki as well as Trunks and Goten" she said.  
  
"Trunks and Goten go here too? Where are they? I'd like to say hi to them" Jamie said.  
  
"We have class with them now so let's go" Miyuki said. Cheena and Jamie nodded their heads as they left the class and headed over to history.  
  
"I can't believe that old fossil gave us 20 pages to read. I'm suppose to be going out tonight, not sitting at home reading" Goten said as he tossed his bag on the floor and sat down.  
  
"So take your book with you on your date" Trunks said as he stood beside him. Goten glared at him as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You think you are really funny, don't you?" he said while Trunks just laughed. Opening the door, Cheena and Miyuki walked in with Jamie following.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Look who it is!" Cheena yelled. The guys looked, to their surprise, to see Jamie smiling at them.  
  
"Jamie?" Goten said as he ran down the stairs towards the front of the room.  
  
"How's it going Goten?" she asked. Goten smiled as he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Goten, put her down" Cheena snapped as she placed her hands on her hips. Quickly Goten put her down then backed away.  
  
"Sorry!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Jamie just laughed as Trunks stood in front of her.  
  
"Long time no see" he said as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Jamie said. Just then the teacher came in and walked to her desk.  
  
"Ok class, take your seats. We have a new student with us today, a Ms. Jamie Tightly. Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" the teacher asked. Jamie looked at the class to see everyone staring at her.  
  
"Um, not really" Jamie said. The teacher nodded her head as she looked around the room.  
  
"Jamie, you can sit next to Goten in the back and if I didn't mention it before, my name is Mrs. Hall" the teacher said. Jamie nodded her head as she walked up the stairs to the last row and sat next to Goten.  
  
"Why do you guys sit so far back here?" Jamie asked as she looked at Goten.  
  
"She placed us all in alphabetical order. She loves order for some reason" Goten said. Jamie nodded her head as she looked down at the front of the class. She saw Trunks sitting in the front row with his arm propping his head up as he tapped his pencil on his book.  
  
"Trunks looks bored" she said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she laid her head on her textbook.  
  
"Cheena's kinda mad since Trunks used to sit next to her. In fact we all used to sit in the middle of the room but Mrs. Hall wanted order so she moved him and everyone around" Miyuki said as she looked over at Cheena.  
  
"Harsh!" Jamie said as she sat back in her seat. Mrs. Hall started to talk to begin the start of a new lesson while most of the class tuned her out or went to sleep.  
  
"Out of my way" Goten yelled as he pushed thru the students in the hall and ran between two doubled doors.  
  
"What's up with him?" Jamie asked as she walked beside Miyuki. Miyuki smiled as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh don't mind him. It's lunch time and he's always like this" she said. Miyuki and everyone else walked into the lunch room and went to a small table.  
  
"This is where we usually sit. I see Goten didn't waste any time" Miyuki said as she pointed to his book bag on the table. Cheena growled as she picked his bag up and tossed it to the side.  
  
"Cheena, why'd you do that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Cause I felt like it" Cheena said with a laugh. Trunks just shook his head as he walked off towards the lunch line.  
  
"Wait for us" Cheena yelled as she, Miyuki and Jaime followed after him.  
  
Everyone sat at the table eating their lunch...or staring at it.  
  
"Everyday we come in here and everyday they give us this stuff" Cheena said as she dug her fork into her meat.  
  
"Well if you're not going to eat that.." Goten said as he reached over with his fork in his hand.  
  
"Back up" Cheena snapped as she slapped his hand away. Rubbing his hands, Goten glared at her.  
  
"Greedy!" Goten mumbled under his breath but not low enough for Cheena to not hear him.  
  
"You should talk" she replied.  
  
"Can you two just not argue for one day?" Miyuki asked as she looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Tell her that" Goten said as he glared at Cheena.  
  
"Anyway..Jamie, you haven't told us what has been happening with you. What's been going on?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Well, after that whole incident with my dad, my sister, myself and mom got put in this nice apartment not to far out of the city. At first they changed our names so he wouldn't find us. We got word a few weeks ago that he flew out of the country so we decided to get our old names and identity back. My mom wanted to send me and my sister to school so here I am. I heard this was a great place to attend" Jamie said as she picked up her milk carton and took a sip.  
  
"This place? Who lied to you?" Goten asked before Miyuki nudged him in his side.  
  
"Where does Tammy go?" Trunks asked.  
  
"To Orange Star Elementary. She's really smart! They gave her a test to see how she would do and she passed" Jamie said.  
  
"That's great" Miyuki said.  
  
"So, have you heard anything from your dad?" Goten asked. Trunks, Cheena and Miyuki just glared at him.  
  
"Its ok guys! No, I haven't heard from him since the last time I saw him. I think I over heard my mom saying he wanted to see us but the officers said he couldn't. I think he's sorry for what he did" Jamie said. Cheena's mouth dropped as she looked at her.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" she slightly yelled.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Ok, I wasn't there when it happened but you think he's sorry for what he did?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean sure he was a jerk but people can change" Jamie said. Cheena growled as she rose out of her chair.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? He can change? People like him could never change" Cheena yelled.  
  
"Well he can. He's my dad and he did raise us. I mean he didn't do the things he did to us until I was 12" Jamie said.  
  
"And that makes it alright? I don't believe what I'm hearing" Cheena said.  
  
"Cheena, would you calm down and sit. You're causing a scene" Goten said. Cheena glared at him then around the cafeteria to see a few students looking at her. Slowly she sat back down in her seat.  
  
"Jamie, are you saying you forgive him for what he did?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I haven't gotten that far yet" Jamie said as she looked at him.  
  
"But you're saying its possible" Cheena said as she sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Maybe...I don't know" Jamie said as she stared at Cheena. Cheena turned her head to the side as she shook her foot under the table.  
  
"C'mon Cheena, are you mad?" Jamie asked. Cheena just continued to shake her foot as she glared at Jamie through the corner of her eye. Just then the bell rung to end lunch and start class.  
  
"Time to go" Cheena said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack. Jamie sighed as she stood up along with everyone else. Slowly Cheena started to walk off with Miyuki behind her and Trunks behind her.  
  
"They have class now together. What do you have?" Goten asked as he picked up Cheena, Miyuki and Trunks tray along with his own.  
  
"Gym" Miyuki said  
  
"Same as me. Let's go" he said as he dumped the trays then left the cafeteria with Jamie behind him.  
  
The afternoon quickly arrived and the school day was over just as quickly as it started.  
  
"That's the good thing about having gym last period. No need to change" Miyuki said as she stood next to Cheena. Cheena nodded her head as she put her books away then grabbed the ones she needed to do her homework.  
  
"You two ready?" Trunks asked as he walked over to them. Cheena and Miyuki nodded their heads as Cheena closed her locker door.  
  
"Where's Goten?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Over there waiting for us with Jamie" Trunks said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the exit with Miyuki and Trunks on each side of her.  
  
"You know you can't be mad at her for long" Trunks said.  
  
"Who said I was mad?" Cheena said. Miyuki and Trunks looked at one another before looking ahead.  
  
"About time! Look, Jamie has to pick up Tammy so I said we'd give her a ride" Goten said. Trunks nodded his head as he walked to the parking lot with everyone behind him.  
  
"Mind if I tag along? I have nothing else to do" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Sure" Cheena said as they reached Trunks car. Goten, Miyuki and Jamie jumped in the back while Cheena and Trunks sat up front.  
  
"Let's go" Trunks said as he started the car. Cheena reached over and buckled herself in. As she settled into the seat, something caught her eye. Turning her head to the side, she dropped her mouth open as she saw a black car slowly drive by. The car isn't what got Cheena, it was the person inside.  
  
"That guy? He looks familiar...but it can't be. He looks like Mr. Tightly but it can't be" she said as she looked at the guy. He looked at her with a scowl on his face before picking up speed and taking off.  
  
"It can't be" Cheena said as she turned around in her seat and watched the car disappear.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Goten snapped as he glared at Cheena. Cheena looked at him then over at Jamie and Miyuki before turning around.  
  
"Nothing...I just thought I saw someone that's all" she said. Buckling himself in, Trunks pulled out of the lot and drove off towards Orange Star Elementary.  
  
AN: Next Chapter: Goten and Cheena go home along with everyone else including Tammy. How will Goku and everyone react to seeing them and was the person Cheena saw actually Mr. Tightly. Will she see him again? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	3. Afterschool Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its character or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You know I really appreciate it to no end  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 2nd chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: I can imagine what you'd do to him...if that was him (devilish smirk) ^_^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: I don't know what she's thinking either ^_^  
  
Valkyrie: Maybe it was Mr. Tightly, maybe it wasn't...I'm not telling (sly smirk) but I'll keep your suggestion in mind ^_^  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: You're right...it's not good! ^-^  
  
Anime-Kat2002: ::Hands over bag of ice:: You might need this and you'll have to wait to what happens ^-^  
  
Swimming Angel: I'm glad you enjoyed it ^-^  
  
Samicat: Suspense rising...you got that right! ^_^  
  
Trunxgurl: Sorry, can't tell you that! You'll have to wait to see what happens but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: After-school Visit  
  
"How far is this place? We've been driving for hours" Goten said as he rested his arm on his knee.  
  
"Look at that, almost 16 and can't tell time. So sad!" Cheena said as she shook her head back and forth. Goten growled as he leaned forward.  
  
"I can tell time so shut up" he yelled. Cheena laughed as she turned around to face him.  
  
"If you could you would of known that we've only been driving around for 6 minutes" she said as she continued to laugh.  
  
"That's it!" Goten yelled as he prepared to lunge forward and grab Cheena but Miyuki pulled him back.  
  
"Would you chill? She's only playing" she said. Goten rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away. Cheena had a smirk look on her face as she turned around and looked ahead. Soon the words Orange Star Elementary caught her eye.  
  
"All right! We're here" she said.  
  
"You think?" Goten snapped. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she growled slightly. Trunks just sighed as he slowly pulled up in front of the school.  
  
"Thanks for the lift. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Jamie said as she climbed out of the car.  
  
"Hold on! We'd like to see Tammy as well" Trunks said as he opened the car door and stepped out.  
  
"Yeah!" Cheena said as she exited the car along with Goten and Miyuki. Jamie smiled just as the school bell rang. In a matter of seconds, the yard in front of the school was filled with teachers and little kids. Looking around, Cheena tried to catch a glimpse of Tammy.  
  
"There she is" Jamie said as she ran into the yard. The gang looked in the direction Jamie was running to see a small girl running towards her.  
  
"Yep, that's Tammy...but her hair is shorter" Cheena said as she looked at her. Jamie quickly bent down and picked Tammy up.  
  
"How was school?" she asked. Tammy smiled as she looked at her sister.  
  
"It was fun! We got to draw and color and play with these nice toys" she said. Jamie smiled as she carried Tammy over to everyone else. Tammy started to laugh as soon as she saw Cheena.  
  
"Hi" she said as she jumped out of Jamie's arms and ran towards Cheena. Bending down, Cheena gave her a hug.  
  
"How are you doing?" Cheena asked as she gently pulled Tammy away.  
  
"I'm fine" she said with a smile. Cheena smiled as well as she stood up.  
  
"Hey squirt" Goten said as he waved to Tammy. Tammy waved back then waved at Trunks. Miyuki smiled as she bent down and extended her hand.  
  
"Hi, my name is Miyuki" she said. Tammy looked at her hand and smiled. Slowly she extended her hand above Miyuki's hand.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tammy" she said just like Miyuki said before starting to laugh. Miyuki smiled as she reached up and shook Tammy's hand before standing up.  
  
"Like I said before, thanks for the ride. We should be going now" Jamie said as she stood behind Tammy.  
  
"What's the rush? Why don't you and Tammy come on over to my place and see my parents. I bet they would just love to see you" Cheena suggested. Jamie sighed as she looked down at Tammy then back at Cheena.  
  
"Sure. Why not!" she said.  
  
"Yea" Tammy said as she ran towards Trunks car and stood by the door. Miyuki smiled as she walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Everybody in" Goten said as Jamie and Miyuki climbed in. Before he could climb in however, Cheena stepped in front of him.  
  
"Sorry but the car's full, you'll have to walk" she said with a smile. Goten growled as he pushed her to the side.  
  
"Get out of my way Cheese face" he said as he climbed in and slammed the door shut. Cheena rolled her eyes as she climbed in the front, closing the door behind her. As she buckled her seatbelt, Trunks started the car and took off towards the Son home.  
  
Pulling up in front, everyone looked to see Goku outside with his granddaughter running around.  
  
"You can't catch me Pan" Goku yelled as he continued to jump backwards. Pan growled as she continued to run towards Goku. Goku laughed as he took off into the air.  
  
"No fly!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. Goku had a confused look on his face as he looked down at her.  
  
"Sorry dad, I told Pan I'd teach her how to fly but I haven't gotten the chance" Cheena said as she climbed out of the car. Goku slowly flew back down to the ground and looked at the gang.  
  
"Hey, dad look whose here" Goten said just as Jamie and Tammy climbed out. Goku had a huge smile on his face as he looked at them.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as he waved to them. Jamie and Tammy started to laugh as they waved back.  
  
"Jamie goes to our school now" Goten said.  
  
"Wow, that's great. You two have grown since the last time I've seen you" Goku said. Jamie just smiled as she looked down at the ground. Cheena just laughed as she walked over to Pan.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked as she picked her up.  
  
"Grandpa can fly" Pan said with a frown on her face. Cheena couldn't help but laugh a bit as she stared at her niece.  
  
"I'll teach you Pan, don't worry" she said. Pan's frown turned upside down into a huge smile. Cheena just laughed as she turned around towards Jamie and Tammy.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet my niece Pan. She's only 2 but she doesn't act like it. She's just like me" Cheena said. Goten rolled his eyes and was about to say something but Jamie spoke first.  
  
"Nice to meet you Pan. This is my sister Tammy. She's 4" Jamie said as she looked down at Tammy. Pan smiled as she jumped out of Cheena's hands and ran over to Tammy.  
  
"Wanna go play?" she asked. Tammy nodded her head before following Pan inside the house.  
  
"So where have you and your sister been all this time?" Goku asked once the girls were in the house.  
  
"With our mom. We live just out of town. It's not a bad place considering we don't have to walk far to get to the store...unlike when we lived with my dad" Jamie said with a laugh. Goku narrowed his eyes and slightly growled as he heard Jamie make reference to her dad. Noticing this, Cheena quickly cleared her throat, getting everyone attention.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and finish talking in there" she said as she walked towards the house. Everyone followed and soon stood in the living room.  
  
"Same way it was when I was here before" Jamie said as she looked around. Cheena just smiled just as Chi-Chi and Bulma came out the kitchen.  
  
"I told you I heard her voice" Bulma said. Chi-Chi just had a smile on her face as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, how have you been? Its great to see you again" Chi-Chi said. Jamie just smiled.  
  
"Where's your sister? Did you just come to visit?" Bulma asked.  
  
"She goes to our school now and Tammy is with Pan playing somewhere" Cheena said. All of a sudden everyone heard something hit the floor upstairs. Cheena started to laugh as she looked at Goten.  
  
"That sounded like a cd collection to me. What do you think it was?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. Goten's mouth dropped as he quickly ran upstairs. Cheena watched him go then looked at her hand.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1...." she said. Almost on cue, Goten's scream flew through the house. Cheena continued to laugh as she ran upstairs. Walking inside his room, she looked to see Goten on the floor cradling his cd's in his arms and staring at Pan and Tammy.  
  
"I told you" Cheena sang as she folded her arms across her chest. Goten quickly turned towards her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Shut-up! They almost broke the cases" Goten said as he looked over his cd's. Cheena rolled her eyes as she walked over to Pan and Tammy.  
  
"Now tell this big baby...I mean Goten you're sorry" she said in a sweet voice. Pan and Tammy looked at Cheena then Goten to see him hugging his cd's.  
  
"Sorry!" they both said together. Goten just looked at them with an icy glare. Cheena smirked as she grabbed both girls hands.  
  
"Lets go play downstairs" she said as she led them out of the room. As they walked out, Cheena turned around and looked at Goten.  
  
"You want a bottle to go with your bib you big baby?" she asked as she started to laugh. Goten growled as he picked up one of his cases. Cheena quickly closed the door as Goten threw the case at her. Cheena heard the case hit the door then hit the floor in what sounded like a few pieces.  
  
"NO!!" Goten shouted. Cheena placed her hands behind her head as she started to whistle while going back downstairs.  
  
Downstairs, Cheena looked to see Miyuki sitting on the floor playing dolls with Pan and Tammy and everyone else was sitting on the couch looking up at her.  
  
"Was that Goten screaming just now? Did they break his cd's?" Bulma asked. Cheena quickly sat down next to Trunks and shook her head no.  
  
"If anyone broke them it was him. Seriously, I don't see why he loves those things so much. I have cd's too but you don't see me treating them like that" she said.  
  
"What about your collection of clothes. I seem to remember Goten going around here and spraying water and he accidentally got into your closet. I remember what you did when you found out" Chi-Chi said as she stared at her daughter.  
  
"Mom, he didn't accidentally go in there and second I didn't hurt him too bad...he got feeling back in his right hand eventually" Cheena said as she sat back with her arms folded across her chest. Everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised.  
  
"So uh Jamie, did you cut Tammy's hair? I kinda remember it being longer" Trunks said as he looked back at Tammy, Pan and Miyuki playing.  
  
"Yeah, she screamed for awhile but now I think she likes her new hair cut. They wanted us to get new looks just in case my dad came looking for us. I didn't cut my hair though, I just dressed differently" Jamie replied  
  
"So Jamie, have you heard from your dad since the last time you were here?" Bulma said.  
  
"No but I'm hoping I can see him. I kinda miss him" Jamie responded. Cheena glanced over at her dad to see him staring directly at Jamie.  
  
*I knew he wouldn't like hearing that either* she said to herself.  
  
"How can you miss him after what he did?" Chi-Chi asked. Jamie just shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"I asked her the same thing" Cheena said as she stood up and walked a few feet away.  
  
"Cheena, I already told you that people can change. My dad could have changed. How will I ever know if I don't go and see him?" Jamie asked. Cheena rolled her eyes as she turned towards everyone.  
  
"And I already told you that people like him will never change" she said. Jamie looked at her for awhile before getting up.  
  
"Look, I better get home before my mom worries. It was nice seeing you all again" she said as she walked around the couch. Picking up Tammy, she walked towards the door.  
  
"Hold on, I'll give you a ride back. I'm already taking Miyuki home so I could drop you off as well" Trunks said as he stood up as well. Jamie remained quiet as Trunks and Miyuki walked towards her.  
  
"Bye everyone! Bye Cheena" Miyuki said as she walked outside. Cheena watched her go then looked at Jamie. Remaining quiet, Jamie left the house with Tammy in her arms. Cheena sighed as she walked towards Trunks.  
  
"Call me later, ok" she said as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Sure" he said as he left as well. Standing in the doorway, Cheena watched as they all climbed in and soon took off. Waving at the car, Cheena was about to go back in when something caught her eye. Looking up she saw a black air car.  
  
'That looks just like the car from before" she said as she looked at the person behind the wheel. The person glared her before turning the car around and taking off in the opposite direction that Trunks went.  
  
"That's weird. First at school and now here at home. I can't really see who that person is. I just hope its not who I think it is" Cheena said before she stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
AN: Next Chapter: Cheena and the gang are back in school but what will they do when someone they least expected makes a surprise appearance at the school? What does this person want? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	4. Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena and everyone else.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the great reviews  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 3rd chapter reviewers...  
  
Swimming Angel: Clothes and Cd's mean a lot to me too. I'm glad you loved it. ^-^  
  
Trunxgurl: I'm glad its getting interesting. The man is everywhere, isn't he? ^-^  
  
N-sama: You can't kill yet or I won't have a story (Huge smile) ^_^  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: I don't know how she could either ^_^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: He might be following them, can you say...stalker? ^-^  
  
Tigra (Anime-Kat2002): Well...I guess you're going to be pissed once you finish read this ^-^  
  
Valkyrie: I can't see how she can miss him either but ass-kicking is on everyone's mind, especially Cheena's ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Surprise Visitor  
  
"So what did you think of that test?" Miyuki asked Cheena as she walked beside her to their next class.  
  
"That math test was the easiest thing I have ever seen. It must have been a joke" Cheena replied with a smile.  
  
"I thought you might say that. You were finished before he could even hand out the test to everyone else" Miyuki said. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Hey is it my fault everyone else was slow?" she asked. Miyuki stopped walking and looked at Cheena.  
  
"Are you saying I'm slow?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Cheena had a weak smile on her face as she looked back at her friend.  
  
"No, you're not slow...the people that took that test is...uh, what I meant was...oh look is that Jamie?" Cheena asked as she ran towards history class. Miyuki just smirked as she followed. Jamie stood outside the classroom waiting for the students from the period before to exit so she could go in.  
  
"Hey, why did you run out of Math class? You didn't even wait for us" Cheena said once she reached her. Jamie remained quiet as she watched the students leave the classroom. Cheena sighed as she moved one her strands out of her face.  
  
"Look Jamie, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Well, I can't say that. I'm just telling you what I think about you thinking your dad can change" she said. Jamie looked at her for awhile before speaking.  
  
"I understand that but you have to understand that what you think is your opinion and what I think is my opinion and isn't everyone entitled to their own opinion?" she asked. Cheena wanted to respond but she knew Jamie was right so she just nodded her head.  
  
"Then let me think what I want to think. He's changed, I know he has" Jamie said as she walked into the classroom. Cheena just stood there for awhile as Miyuki stood behind her. Turning around, Cheena just sighed.  
  
"For her sake, she had better be right cause if she's not who knows what's going to happen" she said before heading into the classroom. Miyuki just nodded her head as she followed after Cheena inside. Looking around the class, Cheena immediately spotted Trunks and Goten in the front of the room and Jamie up in the back in her seat.  
  
"Hey guys" Miyuki said as she walked over to them. Goten smiled as did Trunks.  
  
"Hey, what's up with Jamie? She didn't even say hello" Goten said as Cheena walked towards them.  
  
"She's mad at me for what I said yesterday" Cheena said as she looked up the top of the stairs to the back row to see Jamie with her head down.  
  
"It's just like you to make someone mad at you. That's why you have no friends" Goten said with a smile. Cheena growled as she turned towards him.  
  
"And its just like you to use corny pick up lines to get girls. That's why no one will date you" Cheena replied with a smile on her face as well.  
  
"Why you? I get dates!" Goten yelled as he stepped towards her.  
  
"Oh yeah? I haven't seen you on one in awhile. I think you need new pick up lines" Cheena said with a sly smirk. Goten growled as he stepped even closer to Cheena to the point where they were eye to eye and practically nose to nose.  
  
"Chill out!" both Trunks and Miyuki said as they pulled their friends back.  
  
"Ok class, take your seats" Mrs. Hall said as she walked into the room. Cheena just smiled at Goten as she and Miyuki ran up the stairs to the back row. Goten just rolled his eyes as he followed after them. Passing Jamie, Cheena just looked at her before going to her seat. Miyuki sat next to Jamie and Goten sat in-between Cheena and Miyuki.  
  
"Ok class, you can have 5 minutes to talk while I put these notes on the board. Just be ready to write them down when I'm done" Mrs. Hall said as she turned towards the board and started to write.  
  
"I think Mrs. Hall went nuts when she sat you two next to each other" Miyuki said as she leaned over and looked at Goten then Cheena.  
  
"She did go nuts when she moved Trunks away" Cheena said.  
  
"He didn't want to sit by you anyway" Goten said as he sat back in his seat and placed his hand behind his head. Cheena was about to respond when Miyuki's glare cut her off. Sighing she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok Jamie?" Miyuki asked as she turned towards her. Jamie just nodded her head as she sat up.  
  
"You still mad at Cheena?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"I was never mad at her" Jamie said as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
"I was never mad at you Cheena" she said. Cheena sat back in her seat to look at Jamie but Goten was blocking her way.  
  
"Would you sit up so I can talk to her?" she asked. Goten rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat up. Cheena rolled her eyes as well as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"Really? I thought you were mad at me?" Cheena said. Jamie shook her head no.  
  
"Why? You were just saying what you thought" Jamie said.  
  
"That's true but then again so were you. Sorry for what I said before" Cheena said. Jamie just smiled as Goten cut in.  
  
"Would you two stop all this I'm sorry stuff?" he said. Sitting up Cheena looked at him.  
  
"Why? Cause you're never sorry for what you do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't do anything that I have to be sorry about" Goten said as he closed his eyes and sat back with a confident smirk on his face.  
  
"Well I know one thing you should be sorry for?" Cheena said. Opening one of his eyes, Goten looked at Cheena.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You should be sorry for coming outside with that ugly shirt. You look like the sky" Cheena said as she glared at his white and blue shirt. Goten growled at her as Miyuki and Jamie started to laugh.  
  
"Ok class, lets get started" Mrs. Hall said as she faced the class and prepared the day's lecture.  
  
"Um, the main office is down the hall and to the right sir" a young woman said with a stack of papers in her hands.  
  
"Thank you" a man said as he walked down the hall. He had a smile on his face as he looked at the sign on the door.  
  
"This is it" he said as he opened the door and walked in. The secretary behind the desk was looking at a magazine as the man approached her desk.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said catching her attention.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you this morning?" she asked as she put her magazine down.  
  
"My daughter forgot her lunch and I was hoping I could give it to her" the man said.  
  
"Well you can leave it here and we will call her down to get it" the secretary said.  
  
"But I also have her medicine and I have to make sure she takes it. Can you just tell me where she is and I will go give it to her and then I will leave" the man said. The secretary eyed him for awhile before turning towards her computer.  
  
"What's your daughter's name?" she asked.  
  
"Jamie...Jamie Tightly" the man said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok, now who can tell me what happened in the year 1945 that's so important to us in history?" Mrs. Hall said as she looked around the room. The front of the room mainly had their hands up but in the back everyone was just sitting back in their chairs.  
  
"Ms. Setarugi, do you know?" Mrs. Hall said as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Hall but back here I couldn't hear the question" Miyuki yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot the way this room is set, back there its hard to hear" Mrs. Hall said.  
  
"So why did you sit us back here?" Cheena snapped in a low whisper.  
  
"What was that Ms. Son?" Mrs. Hall said.  
  
"I said I couldn't hear the question either" Cheena quickly said. Mrs. Hall nodded her head as she called on someone in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ok, now how is it that she heard what I said but I couldn't hear what she said?" Cheena said as she looked at Goten, Miyuki and Jamie. The three of them shrugged their shoulders as they chuckled a small laugh.  
  
"Ok sir, Jamie is in history now. That's up on the 3rd floor. Just take the staircase here and go to room 306" the secretary said.  
  
"Thank you so much and please, call me Mr. Tightly" the man said as he left the room. The secretary smiled as she picked up her magazine and started to read it.  
  
Mr. Tightly had a huge smile on his face as he walked up the stairs towards the 3rd floor.  
  
*Soon Jamie, soon you and I will be reunited and we will go back to being one happy family. Just me, you and Tammy* he said to himself as he reached the third floor. Pushing open the door, he stepped out onto the floor.  
  
"Now where is 306?" he questioned as he walked down the hall. As he passed each class, his smile grew bigger and bigger. Finally his eyes sort of lit up as he stood in front of room 306.  
  
Jamie, Miyuki, Goten and Cheena all had their elbows propped up on the desk and their heads leaning on their hands.  
  
"This is so boring" Goten said.  
  
"Does she even notice half the class is asleep?" Miyuki asked. Cheena and Jamie just shook their heads no. Jamie just sighed as she looked around the room. Suddenly her head shot up as she looked at the door. There stood her father with a smile on his face waving at her. Jamie smiled as well as she immediately raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" the teacher said as she looked up at her.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" Jamie asked. Mrs. Hall nodded her head. Jamie quickly got up and ran down the stairs and towards the door.  
  
"She must really have to go" Miyuki said. Cheena just nodded as she watched Jamie leave but soon sat up when she saw the door open and Mr. Tightly standing there.  
  
"What?" Cheena said as the door closed. Miyuki and Goten looked at her as she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Mrs. Hall asked.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom as well?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Yes, but when Ms. Tightly gets back. I'm not going to have you girls running around the halls" Mrs. Hall said.  
  
"But I really have to go" Cheena pleaded.  
  
"Then you should of asked before she did, now class..." Mrs. Hall said as she went back to her lecture. Cheena growled as she looked at the classroom door.  
  
"Che, what's up?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Mr. Tightly was at the door. That's why Jamie ran out of here. I have to get out of here. I have to see what's going on" Cheena said as she continued to stare at the door.  
  
Jamie stared at her dad for awhile before running towards him and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" Jamie asked once they broke the hug.  
  
"Came to see you. I can't believe how much you've grown. I've missed you and your sister" Mr. Tightly said.  
  
"But dad, I thought they said you left town?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I did but I just had to come back. I want to take you and your sister with me. I can't stand to be without the two of you" Mr. Tightly said. Jamie just stared into her dad's eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth.  
  
"But dad, Tammy and I are happy here. Tammy's in school now and she's happy. Mom's working and..." Jamie started before Mr. Tightly cut her off.  
  
"Jamie, I really don't care about your mother. She took you and your sister away from me along with that girl you were with" he said.  
  
"Dad, mom didn't take us away from you nor did Cheena. You made them take us away after what you did to us" Jamie said.  
  
"I know! I know I hurt you and your sister and I'm sorry for that. I wasn't myself but I think I deserve a second chance" Mr. Tightly said. Jamie looked at him before looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well..." Jamie started before Mr. Tightly cut her off.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go get your sister and get out of here" he said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her down the hall.  
  
"But dad, I have class" Jamie said as she was pulled along.  
  
"Don't worry about it! You can miss this one. You looked bored in there anyway" Mr. Tightly said as he looked back at her with a smile. Jamie just sighed as she turned and looked back at her history class.  
  
"What is it Ms. Son for the last time" Mrs. Hall yelled.  
  
"I really have to go" Cheena almost yelled.  
  
"Well you'll have to wait until Jamie gets back and then you can go so just hold it" Mrs. Hall said. Cheena growled as she stood up and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Cheena! Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Hall yelled.  
  
"I told you I had to go" Cheena yelled as she ran out of the classroom. Looking down the hall, Cheena looked in both directions.  
  
"Now where did they go?' she asked. Just then she heard the stairwell door close. Quickly she ran down the hall and pushed open the stairwell door. Looking over the railing, she growled as she saw Mr. Tightly pulling Jamie along.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. Both Mr. Tightly and Jamie looked up at her.  
  
"Damn!" Mr. Tightly yelled as she continued down the stairs. Cheena jumped a few steps and soon stood behind Jamie. Grabbing her friends other arm, Cheena pulled her out of Mr.Tightly's grip.  
  
"What do you want?" Mr. Tightly asked as he turned towards her. Cheena pulled Jamie behind her as she glared at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here? Matter of fact, I don't care why you are here, just get out" she yelled.  
  
"Look, this is between me and my daughter now get out of the way" Mr. Tightly yelled.  
  
"No, this is between you and me" Cheena yelled. Just then everyone heard the stairwell door open up above them. Looking up they saw Miyuki standing there.  
  
"Miyuki, what are you doing here?" Cheena yelled up to her.  
  
"Came to see what was up" Miyuki said as she ran down the stairs. Mr. Tightly growled as he followed Miyuki down the stairs with his eyes as she pushed by Jamie and stood next to Cheena.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he glared at her.  
  
"You don't need to know all that but I know who you are. The only thing I don't know is why you're here. Aren't you a little too old for high school?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Why are you here Mr. Tightly?" Cheena asked.  
  
"That is none of your concern now get out of our way so we can leave" he yelled.  
  
"Leave?" Cheena said as she looked back at Jamie.  
  
"Cheena, just stay out of this" she said as she tried to push by her but Cheena blocked her path.  
  
"You were going to just leave school and go with him?" she asked. Jamie remained quiet as she stared at Cheena. Cheena growled as she turned towards Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Look, Jamie is not going anywhere with you so why don't you just leave" Miyuki said.  
  
"She is coming with me so move" Mr. Tightly said as he pushed Cheena and Miyuki to the side and grabbed Jamie's arm.  
  
"Let go!" Cheena and Miyuki said together as they pulled on Jamie's other arm. Jamie screamed as she was pulled back and forth. Just then the stairwell door opened behind Mr. Tightly and two security guards stood there.  
  
"What's going on?" one of them asked.  
  
"He doesn't belong here" Cheena yelled as she held onto Jamie. The guards looked at one another before walking over to Mr. Tightly and placing their hands on his shoulder.  
  
"I think its time you left, sir" one of the guards said. Mr. Tightly glared at them before looking at Cheena. Growling slightly, he let Jamie go and pushed by the guards and left the stairwell.  
  
"You three get back to class" one of the guards said as he left the stairwell as well followed by the other. Cheena and Miyuki sighed as they looked at Jamie.  
  
"You ok?" Cheena asked as she let go of Jamie's arm.  
  
"No I'm not! I told you to stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you and I don't need your help" Jamie yelled as she ran back up the stairs. Cheena and Miyuki looked at one another before running after her. Jamie pulled open the stairwell door to the 3rd floor and walked through it. Cheena and Miyuki soon followed.  
  
"How could you be mad at me for keeping you here? How could you want to leave with him?" Cheena yelled. Jamie stopped and looked at Cheena.  
  
"Because he's changed Cheena and I'm sick of telling you that" she yelled as she stormed over to their history room. Cheena and Miyuki just followed. Jamie opened the door and looked to see everyone looking at her and her bag along with Cheena and Miyuki's in the front of the room.  
  
"So, you three have finally come back from playing" Mrs. Hall said. Cheena and Miyuki stood beside Jamie and just looked at Mrs. Hall.  
  
"We weren't..." Cheena started before Mrs. Hall cut her off.  
  
"QUIET!" she yelled. A few people in the class jumped at her outburst.  
  
"If you would just let us explain..." Cheena started again but she was cut off once more.  
  
"Ms. Son I do not want to hear it! Now the three of you grab your bags and get down to the principals office right now. I've already sent a note down there so he knows about you three playing around in the hall" Mrs. Hall yelled.  
  
"But we were not..." Miyuki said before she was cut off.  
  
"MOVE IT!" Mrs. Hall yelled. Jamie and Miyuki walked over, grabbed their bags and left the class. Cheena stood there staring at Mrs. Hall.  
  
"Did I stutter Ms. Son? Get your bag and get out!" Mrs. Hall snapped. Cheena sucked her teeth as she walked over and picked her bag up. Placing it on her shoulder, she left the class, slamming the door behind her.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena and the girls learn their fate and soon school is out. Will someone be there to pick Jamie and Tammy up? How will Cheena deal with it all? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	5. Fate Dealt

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 4th chapter reviewers..  
  
N-sama: I know..I know! ^_^  
  
ChocolateEclar: She might be insane (hands over bag of ice) Here you go ^_^  
  
SailorBree: Someone should slap her back to reality ^-^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Yeah, the teacher didn't give them a chance to explain ^-^  
  
Swimming Angel: Mrs. Hall is mean but some teachers are just like that ^_^  
  
Anime-Kat2002: (gulps) Sorry...I didn't mean to make Tigra snap ^_^  
  
Valkyrie: She just can't see it...she just believes that ^-^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Fate Dealt  
  
Cheena, Jamie and Miyuki sat in front of the principal, waiting for her to speak. Miyuki was looking down at her hands, Jamie was looking at the principal and Cheena was looking at the door, waiting to leave.  
  
"So the three of you say you weren't playing in the hall" the principal asked as she stared at each girl individually.  
  
"That's right ma'am. I got excused to go to the bathroom" Jamie said in her own defense. The principal nodded her head before looking over at Cheena.  
  
"And were you excused?" she asked. Cheena slowly turned her head and looked at the principal.  
  
"No I was not" Cheena replied. The principal nodded her head as she looked over at Miyuki.  
  
"And what about you?" she asked her. Miyuki just sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"So you and Cheena both ran out of class without permission from your teacher, I see!" the principal said as she sat back in her chair and folded her hands on her lap. Cheena sighed as she looked towards the door again.  
  
"You have somewhere to go Ms. Son?" the principal said noticing Cheena's distraction. Turning her head towards the principal, Cheena just sighed.  
  
"I don't belong here and neither does Miyuki. I know we didn't ask to leave the room but we really had to go and Mrs. Hall didn't even give us a chance to explain" she said.  
  
"But you should of waited until she gave you permission" the principal said. Cheena growled as she stood up.  
  
"Fine can I go! I'm sick of being here" she said quickly. Miyuki and Jamie immediately looked at Cheena. The principal narrowed her eyes as she looked over at Miyuki and Jamie.  
  
"You two girls can leave, Cheena, you stay" she said. Cheena sighed again as she sat back down. She watched as Miyuki and Jamie grabbed their bags and left the office.  
  
"Ok, lets talk about you talking back Ms. Son" the principal said as she pushed her chair closer to her desk. Cheena sighed one last time as she wished she would of kept her mouth shut.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Miyuki was sitting at the lunch table as Cheena walked in. Tossing her bag on the floor she quickly sat down and placed her head on the table.  
  
"So...what happened?" Miyuki asked as she sipped her soda. Cheena just shook her head back and forth as she slowly sat up. Trunks placed his hand on her back and gently moved it back and forth.  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked.  
  
"I had to clean all the empty classrooms, apologize to Mrs. Hall and to the principal for talking back" Cheena said as she sat back in the chair. Trunks removed his hand and wrapped it around her shoulder.  
  
"So that's it?" Goten asked.  
  
"The principal called mom so I know I'm going to hear it when I get home" Cheena said.  
  
"It's still not fair. I mean, if Mrs. Hall would of listened to us then she would of seen why we left" Miyuki said.  
  
"She never listens! All she does is run her mouth" Goten said as he dug his fork in his food. Cheena just nodded her head.  
  
"Want me to get you something to eat?" Trunks asked. Cheena nodded her head and watched as Trunks got up to get her something to eat.  
  
"So where's Jamie?" Cheena asked. Miyuki rolled her eyes as she pointed over to the table near the back of the cafeteria.  
  
"She hasn't spoken a word to any of us" Goten said as he looked back at her as well. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked from Jamie to Goten and Miyuki.  
  
"I cannot believe she was going to go off with him. How can she think he's changed?" Cheena asked just as Trunks approached the table with her food.  
  
"Who you guys talking about? Jamie?" he asked as he sat down next to Cheena.  
  
"Yeah, she's upset with all of us it seems but not upset with her dad" Goten said.  
  
"He dragged her into a stairwell and almost out of the school if I didn't run out there and help and then she yells at me. You know, she's changed. She's not the same person she was before" Cheena said as she opened her fruit cup and started to eat.  
  
"Hey, maybe Mr. Tightly has changed" Goten said. Immediately everyone stared at him.  
  
"Just kidding" Goten said with a huge smile on his face. Taking the spoon out of her mouth, Cheena narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't even joke about this. I take back my apology earlier. I'm not sorry for what I said before and I'm not sorry for what I did. I was only trying to help" Cheena slightly yelled as she glared over at Jamie.  
  
"We know that Che" Miyuki said. Sighing, Cheena turned towards everyone at the table.  
  
"I know you guys know that...I just wish she knew that" she said as she looked down at her tray and started to eat her food once more.  
  
Standing in front of the school, the gang just looked around as everyone walked towards their cars, bikes or just walked away from the school building.  
  
"It's about time this day is over. It seems as if we've been in there forever" Miyuki said.  
  
"Yeah, I feel so tired" Goten said as he held a book in his hand.  
  
"You have no idea what tired is. You didn't have to clean classrooms today" Cheena said as she looked at him.  
  
"You wouldn't of had to either if you would of kept your mouth shut" Goten snapped. Cheena was about to answer back when Trunks spoke.  
  
"Goten, give her a break ok. Now lets get out of here" he said as he grabbed Cheena's hand and walked towards the parking lot with Goten and Miyuki following close behind. Cheena kept her head down as she walked towards Trunks car.  
  
*What a day* she said to herself as she lifted her head. As soon as she did, her mouth dropped open and she completely stopped in her tracks. Trunks and everyone else stopped as well and stared at the sight in front of them. Before them was Jamie standing on the drivers side of a black car talking to the man behind the wheel.  
  
"Not again" Cheena said as she let go of Trunks hand and ran towards the car.  
  
"Wait for us" Miyuki yelled as she ran after Cheena along with Trunks and Goten following close behind.  
  
"Jamie!" Cheena yelled as she approached the car. Jamie looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What!" she snapped. Cheena was taken back by the tone in Jamie's voice but chose to answer.  
  
"What are you doing talking to him?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Do you talk to your dad?" Jamie asked filled with attitude. Cheena narrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"Listen I didn't do anything to you so you don't have to give me an attitude, ok" she replied.  
  
"Whatever" Jamie replied as she walked past Cheena and opened the car door. Before she could climb in, however, Cheena grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going? You're not going with him are you?" Cheena asked as she glared at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Yes I am. We're going to go and pick Tammy up and then he's taking us out to eat" Jamie said.  
  
"Jamie please listen, he hasn't changed. He's still the same way he was all those months ago" Cheena said.  
  
"And who are you Cheena? Huh? You think you know everything! You know what, stay the hell away from me" Jamie yelled as she pried her arm free and climbed in the car.  
  
"Jamie!" Cheena yelled as she watched her put her seatbelt on.  
  
"You have nothing more to say now get away from my car" Mr. Tightly yelled. Cheena growled as she ran a few feet in front of the car.  
  
"C'mon Jamie, why don't you come over to my house to eat. Trunks and the rest of us would love to go and pick Tammy up" Cheena yelled. Mr. Tightly growled as put the car in reverse.  
  
"Dad...dad, what are you doing?" Jamie asked as she looked at Cheena then her father.  
  
"If that piece of trash thinks she keeping you away from me then she has another thing coming. Besides, I still owe her for what she and her dad did to me before" Mr. Tightly said as he put the car in drive. Stepping on the gas, he drove straight towards Cheena at full speed.  
  
"Dad, no" Jamie yelled as she held on. Mr. Tightly started to laugh as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Cheena, move!" Miyuki yelled as watched the car come towards Cheena.  
  
"No! Besides he won't hit me" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. Trunks and Goten just dropped their mouths as they watched the car speed towards Cheena.  
  
"Cheena, stop being so stubborn and move" Goten yelled. Ignoring him, Cheena held her ground as she stared at the car. As it approached her, her arms slowly dropped to her side.  
  
*Is he really going to hit me? What am I saying? Of course he will* Cheena yelled to herself as she stared at the car. Moving to the side, she looked down at her legs and dropped her mouth in shock.  
  
"I can't move" she said as she looked up at the car. Mr. Tightly started to laugh as he continued towards Cheena.  
  
"She's dead" he yelled as he hit the gas even harder.  
  
"Dad, don't do this" Jamie yelled as water welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Shut-up!" Mr. Tightly yelled as he drove on. Cheena just stared at the car. Just as it was about to hit her, a body flew towards her and knocked her to the ground. Rolling on the ground, Cheena looked to see Miyuki beside her. Rolling on her stomach, Cheena watched as the car slowly stopped. Leaning out the window, Mr. Tightly growled.  
  
"You're lucky, stupid, but lucky. I won't miss again Cheena" he said as he moved back into his car. Pressing the gas he took off out of the parking lot and down the street. Cheena was breathing heavily as she glanced over at Miyuki who was doing the same.  
  
"I owe you one" she said as she extended her hand. Miyuki looked at her hand and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah you do!" she said as she slapped Cheena' hand.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Trunks and Goten both yelled as they ran over to them. Helping her to her feet, Trunks looked Cheena over.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. Cheena nodded her head as she dusted herself off. Goten looked over Miyuki then angry turned towards Cheena.  
  
"Are you stupid or something. You could of gotten killed let alone got Miyuki hurt" he yelled.  
  
"I don't need to hear this from you Goten" Cheena said as she glared at him.  
  
"Well you need to hear it from someone. How could you be so stupid?" he yelled. Cheena growled as she stepped up into his face.  
  
"Listen shut your mouth. I'm sick of you always talking. I can take care of myself" Cheena yelled.  
  
"And you call standing in front of a speeding car taking care of yourself?" Goten snapped. Cheena just shook as she stared at him.  
  
"Listen, we're both fine so lets get out of here, ok?" Miyuki said as she pulled Goten back. Goten stared at Cheena then looked at Miyuki. Grabbing her hand he led her off to Trunks car. Cheena watched them go and growled slightly.  
  
"Let's get out of here" Trunks said as he walked behind Cheena and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nodding her head, Cheena grabbed Trunks hand and walked towards his car.  
  
Arriving at the Son home, everyone climbed out and walked towards the front door.  
  
"Man, I just want to lay down" Cheena said as she opened the door.  
  
"CHEENA! GET IN HERE NOW!!" Chi-Chi's voice rang through the house. Cheena winced as she looked back at everyone.  
  
"But I think I won't get that chance. You guys go upstairs, I'll meet you up there" she said as she dropped her bag and slowly walked towards the kitchen. Walking in, Cheena looked to see her mom and dad sitting at the table.  
  
"SIT!" Chi-Chi yelled. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it out, Cheena sat down.  
  
"The school called here today saying you cut class and went to play in the halls. Also that you were talking back" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I didn't cut class. Jamie's dad came to the school to take her and I stopped him. I asked the teacher if I could leave and she said no so I left anyway. I got Jamie back but when we got back Mrs. Hall snapped and told me, Miyuki and Jamie to get our stuff and get out. She didn't even let us explain" Cheena said.  
  
'What about you talking back to the principal?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I was just upset about what happened with Jamie and I wanted to leave" Cheena said.  
  
"So her father is back" Goku said as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his face.  
  
"Yeah he is and he tried to kill me this afternoon" Cheena said.  
  
"WHAT!" both Goku and Chi-Chi said together. Cheena jumped a bit as they both leaned over the table and stared at her.  
  
"I'm fine!" Cheena said as she waved her hands back and forth in front of her parents face.  
  
"She would have been dead if Mr. Tightly would of hit her with that car. She was being stubborn and just stood there, daring him to hit her" Goten said as he walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi's mouth dropped open as looked at Cheena.  
  
"You did what?" she yelled. Cheena glared at Goten as he walked towards the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple. Taking a bite out of it, he walked by Cheena and smiled.  
  
"Squealer!" Cheena whispered. Goten shrugged his shoulder as he left the kitchen. Cheena watched him go with her eyes narrowed before she turned around and looked into the faces of her angry parents.  
  
*Man, how much trouble can I get into in one day?* Cheena asked herself as she sat back in the chair and waited to get yelled at.  
  
Slowly walking up the stairs, Cheena stood in front of her bedroom door and pushed the door open. Walking in, she saw Trunks sitting on her bed, Miyuki sitting in one of her chairs and Goten in the other.  
  
"Get out!' Cheena yelled as she glared at Goten. Goten just smiled as he rocked back and forth in her chair.  
  
"Hey, they were bound to find out sooner or later" he said. Dropping her bag on the floor, Cheena placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't expect them to hear it from you" Cheena yelled. Goten again shrugged his shoulders as he smiled. Growling, Cheena walked to her bed and fell back on it.  
  
"So, what did they say?" Trunks asked as he looked into her face. Sitting up, Cheena looked at him.  
  
"To stay out of it! Dad said that Mr. Tightly is crazed and will do anything to hurt me for what happened last time so I should just stay out of this one" she said.  
  
"And what did you say?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"What makes you think I said anything?" Cheena asked as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Because I know you and I know how you act. Besides, you've been talking back all day" Miyuki said with a smirk on her face. Cheena just laughed as she brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I told him that I couldn't do that and that there was no way I was going to stay away from Jamie or Mr. Tightly. I told him and mom that I wasn't scared of him and there was nothing Mr. Tightly could do that would hurt me" Cheena said.  
  
"I bet that car would have hurt" Goten mumbled under his breath. Cheena glared at him then rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what did Goku say when you said that?" Trunks asked getting her attention.  
  
"He said that if I went near Mr. Tightly then Goten and I wouldn't have a party for our birthday and I was grounded...well the last one mom said" Cheena said. Goten's mouth dropped as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"What do you mean WE won't have a party? What do I have to do with this?" he asked.  
  
"Well since you opened your big mouth about Mr. Tightly and the car. I told them that you just stood there and watched so you're in just as much trouble as me" Cheena said with a smile. Goten's mouth dropped as she looked at her.  
  
"Why you!" he yelled as he jumped out his chair and ran towards Cheena only to have Miyuki block his path.  
  
"Chill" she said. Goten looked at her then turned his head over to Cheena and glared at her.  
  
"You better stay away from that fool. I am not losing my party because of you" he yelled. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"I can do what I want Goten cause last time I checked, you were not dad" she said. Goten growled as he tried to get to her again but Miyuki held him back.  
  
"Cheena, chill out for a sec ok" Trunks said. Cheena looked at him and slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Hey guys, this weekend lets do something. I'm sick of always hanging out here" Miyuki said as she calmed Goten down.  
  
"What do you mean you're sick of hanging here?" Cheena said as she stared at her. Mikuyi just smiled as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"What I meant to say was..." Miyuki said before Goten cut her off.  
  
"No you said it right. You're sick of hanging in this stupid room" he said. Cheena just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"How 'bout we go the amusement park this weekend. It just opened up" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah that will be fun, we'll do a double date" Cheena said. Miyuki and Goten looked at one another.  
  
"Who us?" Goten said as he pointed back and forth between himself and Miyuki.  
  
"Who else! You know you two like each other" Cheena said. Both Goten and Miyuki's face went red.  
  
"Do not!" they both said. Cheena and Trunks looked at one another before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Miyuki and Goten narrowed their eyes as they watched their friends continue to laugh at them.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: The week is up and the gang is going to the amusement park as planned but what wasn't planned was the sight of Jamie, Tammy and Mr. Tightly. What will happen at this amusement park and will Cheena be able to stay out of it? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	6. Amusement of Horror

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 5th chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: Yeah they got them both embarrassed. Glad you loved the chap ^_^  
  
Sailor Bree: Cheena just couldn't move. I'm not going to say she was scared though. Yeah, Cheena should hit Jamie...might knock some sense into her ^_^  
  
Chocolate Eclar: Yeah, everyone's mad at her. Way-too-trusty-illness! That's a good one! ^_^  
  
Swimming Angel: Poor Cheena is right. The car may not of hurt her but hey, Mr. Tightly is too stupid to know that ^-^  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Amusement parks are fun but how much fun will it be afterwards? ^-^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Yeah trouble seems to follow Cheena around. ^-^  
  
Valkyrie: Believe me, Cheena doesn't even want to be Cheena now ^_^  
  
Tigra and Kat: (Hands over decaf coffee) You need this...Risika: Here's what you wanted ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Amusement of Horror  
  
"Cheena move it!" Goten yelled as he leaned over and honked the car horn. Trunks glared at him as he pushed him back in the seat.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Well she's taking forever up there. You'd think she can't hear" Goten said as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"She's just getting ready Goten" Miyuki said as she looked at him. Goten looked at her then sat back in the seat.  
  
"She's too slow" he said as he folded his arms across his chest. Miyuki just smirked as Cheena came running out of the house.  
  
"About time" Goten snapped as Cheena climbed into the car.  
  
"All right, lets go" Cheena said as she buckled herself in.  
  
"Now you're rushing us?" Goten snapped as she stared at her. Starting the car, Trunks took off towards the park.  
  
"So what took you so long Che?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just picking up some of Goten's cd's that I accidentally knocked over and kicked to the side" Cheena said. Goten immediately sat up as he held onto Trunks seat.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" he asked. Cheena just whistled as she looked up at the ceiling of the car. Goten's eyes went wide as he looked at her then Trunks.  
  
"Stop this car!" he yelled.  
  
"No way! We're going to the amusement park" Trunks said as he continued on.  
  
"Forget that! My cd's are more important" Goten yelled.  
  
"Oh shut-up! I didn't do anything to your stupid cd's" Cheena snapped. Goten growled as he sat back in his seat.  
  
"Cause you know better and here I thought you were getting me back for wetting up your clothes again" Goten said with a laugh. Cheena's eyes went wide as she turned and looked at him.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" she yelled. Goten quickly jumped up as he looked at her.  
  
"Just kidding" he said. Cheena growled as she turned back around.  
  
"Man, you two and your prized possessions" Miyuki said. Both Cheena and Goten glared at her causing her to smile.  
  
"We're here" Trunks yelled catching everyone attention. Smiles grew on everyone's face as the sight of the roller coaster and Ferris wheel caught their eyes.  
  
"I am going on that" they all yelled as they looked at the roller coaster. It went about 85 feet in the air before plunging straight down then going into a few loops.  
  
"Hurry up and park!" Goten, Cheena and Miyuki yelled. Trunks jumped as he quickly parked the car and climbed out. Everyone followed after and just stared at the park.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun" Cheena said as he grabbed Miyuki arm and led her towards the entrance of the park with the guys following close behind. After paying and receiving their tickets, the gang looked around the park.  
  
"Lets go on rides first" Miyuki yelled as she pointed to the roller coaster.  
  
"Nah, lets play games first" Goten said. Cheena smirked as she leaned towards Miyuki and whispered to her.  
  
"He's scared" she said as she looked back at him.  
  
"What was that?" Goten asked as he pushed Cheena to the side and stood beside Miyuki. Rolling her eyes, Cheena looked at Trunks.  
  
"Let's do the first thing we see" Cheena said as she grabbed his hand. Nodding his head, Trunks started to walk into the park with Cheena, Goten and Miyuki close behind. Walking around, the gang spotted a few people getting ready to play a game.  
  
"Let's play that" Miyuki said as she grabbed Goten's arm and pulled him over to the crowd. Trunks and Cheena shrugged shoulders as they followed. Pushing through the crowd, the gang looked to see people waiting to play and the guy behind the booth with a mic.  
  
"We're looking for two more people. If we can get 2 more people, then you can win one of the large bears behind me" he said.  
  
"I want one of those! I want the blue and black one" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks. Nodding his head, Trunks walked over to one of the stools and sat down. Handing the man the money he grabbed the water gun and waited for the game to begin.  
  
"We only need one more person. Any takers?" the guy said. Miyuki turned and looked at Goten.  
  
"Why don't you play?" she asked as she smiled at him. Goten was about to respond but didn't. Sighing, he sat down next to Trunks and handed the guy the money.  
  
"All right! Rules are as follow. Just aim for inside the clowns mouth and keep firing until the balloon pops. First person to pop their balloon will win" the guy said. Cheena and Miyuki smiled as the guy sounded a bell and the water flew from the guns. Trunks and Goten were neck in neck as their balloons filled with water quicker then the rest of the people there.  
  
"C'mon Trunks" Cheena yelled.  
  
"Let's go Goten" Miyuki yelled. Goten growled as he looked at his balloon.  
  
"This stupid thing won't bust" he yelled as he looked at the man then at the balloon.  
  
"You have to add more pressure" the guy said as he laughed at Goten. Growling again, Goten started to squeeze the water gun. Suddenly the gun broke in his hands, causing water to squirt all over the place. Cheena held her stomach as she leaned on Miyuki and started to laugh.  
  
"YEAH!" she yelled as she along with a few other people got wet. Trunks started to laugh just as his balloon popped.  
  
"All right! I think you owe me a bear" he said as he stood up. Goten stood up as well and shook his head from side to side, shaking water all over the place.  
  
"And you better give me something because this stupid thing broke on me" he yelled. The man's eyes were hanging out of his head as he looked at the broken pieces of the water gun in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me? I want that black and blue bear" Cheena said as she looked at the man. Slowly he nodded his head as he went the back and pulled out a very large black and blue bear. Cheena laughed as she took the bear and hugged it.  
  
"Hey! What about me? Or am I going to have to destroy another one of these things?" Goten said. The guy quickly shook his head no as he ran to the back and came back out with a very large red and blue bear. Taking it from him, Goten handed it to Miyuki.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she hugged the bear. Smiling, Goten started to walk off with everyone else following.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Trunks asked as he looked at Goten.  
  
"We ride that!" Goten said as he pointed to the roller coaster. Everyone nodded their heads as they ran off to stand in line.  
  
"We're next!" Miyuki said as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Goten, I think we have to sit together cause the girls already have people to sit with" Trunks said as he looked at Cheena's bear.  
  
"He can sit by himself! I'm sitting with you" Cheena said with a laugh. Before Trunks could respond, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be careful with that damn thing?" a man yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry" a little girl said. Cheena put her bear down and turned around to see Mr. Tightly, Jamie and Tammy two spaces behind them.  
  
"What is he doing here? And with them?" she asked as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Now you made a mess of yourself! How stupid can you be?" Mr. Tightly yelled as he roughly grabbed Tammy's arm and pulled her close to his face. Cheena's hands tightened as she prepared to say something but Goten covered her mouth.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing?" Miyuki said as she looked at him.  
  
"I am not losing my party because she can't keep her mouth shut" Goten said. Just then a man walked over and removed the rope holding the crowd back.  
  
"Next group" he said. Holding onto Cheena, Goten dragged her over to the first two seats on the roller coaster and pushed her into the seat. Pulling down the bar, he glared at her.  
  
"I'm going to get you Goten" Cheena yelled. Laughing, Goten quickly went to the seat behind Cheena. Cheena growled as she turned around and watched Jamie, Tammy and Mr. Tightly stand by the ride.  
  
"I can't believe they're here" Cheena said as Trunks sat beside her.  
  
"Just forget about them for now and have fun, ok?" he said as he pulled his bar back. Cheena sighed as she nodded her head and looked forward. Just then that same loud voice caught her attention.  
  
"Daddy I wanna ride too" Tammy said as she looked at her father.  
  
"You're too short now wait here until me and Jamie come back" Mr. Tightly said. Cheena turned around and just looked at them.  
  
"But I wanna go" Tammy said as she grabbed his leg. Mr. Tightly growled as he roughly pushed Tammy back, causing her to fall backwards, onto the ground. Cheena's eyes went wide as she pushed at the bar in front her.  
  
"Let me out! Let me out of this thing!" she yelled as she continued to struggle with the bar.  
  
"Would you stop acting up! I am not losing my party because you want to interfere in that fools business" Goten shouted.  
  
"He pushed his four year old daughter on the floor and you expect me to just sit here and watch?" Cheena yelled at him.  
  
"Not to side with Goten Che but look at Jamie. She's sitting down in the seat and she didn't even help her sister" Miyuki said. Cheena looked back to see Tammy sitting on the floor crying and Mr. Tightly walked towards the ride to sit down.  
  
"I don't believe this! Jamie didn't even do anything" Cheena said as she turned around and looked at Trunks. Trunks remained quiet, seeing as how he didn't know what to say. Just then the coaster started to move to the joy of some and to the discomfort of others.  
  
"That was fun!" Miyuki said as she looked at Goten. Goten nodded his head as he leaned forward as much as he could in his seat.  
  
"Yo Trunks, that was great" he said. Trunks nodded his head as he looked at Cheena. She just sat back in the seat with a frown on her face.  
  
"You didn't enjoy it Che?" he asked.  
  
"I can't enjoy something when my minds not on it" Cheena said. Trunks just stared at her as the bars were retracted back into their original position. Standing up, Cheena quickly jumped onto the platform nearby.  
  
"That was a rush" Goten said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena only nodded her head as she looked around for her bear. Seeing it, she quickly picked it up and followed everyone else through the exit.  
  
"What's up with her? Got scared?" Goten asked with a smile. Miyuki hit him in the arm as she grabbed her bear and ran after Cheena. Goten and Trunks watched her go before following.  
  
"Hey Che, wait up" Miyuki yelled with the bear above her head. Turning around, Cheena looked at her.  
  
"What's the rush?" Miyuki asked once she reached her.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Cheena said as she looked to see Goten and Trunks running over to them.  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving? We've only rode one ride" Miyuki said.  
  
"I can't stay in the same park as him" Cheena said.  
  
"C'mon Cheena, lets just ride a few more rides. I mean, what's the chance of running into him again?" Goten asked. Cheena sighed as she looked at the gang.  
  
"All right!" she said. Miyuki cheered as she looked around the park.  
  
"Let's go play some more games" she said.  
  
"No more rides" Goten said. Cheena and Trunks just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Let's just walk around until we find something fun to do" Trunks said. With that in agreement, the gang walked off in search off something to do.  
  
"That looks like fun" Trunks said as he pointed to a game booth where you had to knock down a few cans off a stand.  
  
"Trunks, you know you will destroy that booth" Cheena said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok, but I thought you might of liked that big Bugs Bunny doll over there" he said as he pointed to it. Cheena just stared at it as Trunks started to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Get over there and win that!" Cheena yelled as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him towards the booth. Goten and Miyuki just started to laugh as they followed.  
  
"You want to try your luck here sir?" a lady said as she held three baseballs in her hand. Trunks nodded his head as he gave her some money.  
  
"I'll only need one of those" Trunks said as he pointed to the baseball in her hand. The woman smirked as she handed him one of the balls.  
  
"If you can knock those down with just one, I'll let you have any prize you want plus I'll give you your money back" the lady said as she started to laugh. Trunks shrugged his shoulder as he pulled his arm back. Bringing it forward, he tossed the ball thru the cans, knocking them all down, as well as through the booth. Stepping to the side, Cheena watched as the ball went sailing through an ice-cream cart and a popcorn cart.  
  
"And its still going" Cheena said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll take that Bugs Bunny over there and my money" Trunks said with a huge grin on his face. The woman's mouth just hung open as she slowly handed him his money and the doll. Cheena smiled as Trunks held the doll.  
  
"That will look cute in my room" Cheena said as she looked at the doll.  
  
"And my money will look cute in my wallet" Trunks said as he put his wallet back in his pants pocket. Everyone laughed as they started to walk away when someone blocked their way.  
  
"Well, well! What do we have here?" Mr. Tightly said as he stared at the group in front of him. Cheena remained quiet as she stared at him.  
  
"How'd you get in here? I thought the park has a rule against letting animals in" Miyuki said as she looked at Mr. Tightly. He growled as he stared at her but smiled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"How's it going Che?" he asked. Rolling her eyes, Cheena held onto her bear as she looked at the gang.  
  
"Let's go" she said as she walked towards Mr. Tightly. Quickly he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Let go of my arm" Cheena yelled as she glared at him. Mr. Tightly smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Long time no see Che...very long time" he said as he looked over her completely. Trunks growled as he walked towards Mr. Tightly and pulled his hand off of Cheena's arm.  
  
"What do you want?" he yelled as he glared at him.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you boy, I was talking to her" Mr. Tightly said as he released his arm from Trunks grip. Growling, Trunks just kept his eyes on him. Just then Jamie and Tammy approached the group.  
  
"Hi!" Tammy yelled as she proceeded to run over to Cheena. Growling, Mr. Tightly grabbed her by her hair.  
  
"Did I say you could talk to them?" he asked as he lifted her head up.  
  
"No sir!' Tammy said. Mr. Tightly smirked as he pushed Tammy away and into Jamie. Cheena placed her hand over her mouth as she watched. Noticing this, Mr. Tightly looked at Cheena.  
  
"What's wrong Che? Cat got your tongue?" he asked as he started to laugh. Cheena narrowed her eyes at him as she held back what she wanted to say.  
  
*Just think of the party* Cheena kept saying to herself as he stared at him. Mr. Tightly just laughed as Tammy walked over to him.  
  
"Dad, can I go play that game?" she asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you see dad is busy" Mr. Tightly said as he stared at Cheena. Tammy frowned as she pulled on his pants leg.  
  
"Can I just have a dollar to play that game?' Tammy asked as she continued to pull on his pants leg.  
  
"Let go Tammy" Mr. Tightly slightly yelled as he looked down at Tammy.  
  
"But dad..." Tammy said as she continued to pull on his leg.  
  
"Tammy let go!" Jamie said as she looked at her sister. Tammy turned towards her sister then back at her dad just as he pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face. Cheena's eyes went wide as she watched. Slowly her bear dropped to the floor and her hands to her side.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to let go" Mr. Tightly yelled as he glared at Tammy.  
  
"Oh the hell with this and that party!" Cheena yelled as she lunged forward towards Mr. Tightly but someone held her back.  
  
"What the hell?" Cheena yelled as she looked back to see Goten holding her.  
  
"I'm not losing my party" Goten said as he held her. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at him.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? Get the hell off of me! Damn you Goten! Let go!' Cheena yelled as she frantically tried to get out of his grasp. Trunks and Miyuki just watched in shock the scene in front of them.  
  
"We'll handle this another time Che, not here" Goten said as he looked over at Mr. Tightly who was laughing.  
  
"Stupid family! Let's go!" he yelled as he looked at Tammy and Jamie. Jamie bent down and picked up Tammy who was crying in her arms.  
  
"And shut that girl up" Mr. Tightly yelled as he walked off. Jamie nodded her head as she whispered something to Tammy. Wiping her eyes, Tammy nodded her head then looked away.  
  
"Jamie! Hold it!" Miyuki yelled as she looked at her. Ignoring her, Jamie continued to walk off. Growling Miyuki ran in front of her.  
  
"How could you stand there and do nothing?" Miyuki yelled. Jamie looked at Tammy then Miyuki.  
  
"Look, dad told her to let go. She didn't listen" Jamie said.  
  
"Are you hearing yourself? You saw what he did" Miyuki yelled.  
  
"She's fine, now move" Jamie said as she pushed by Miyuki and followed after her father. Miyuki watched her go then frowned as she turned towards the group.  
  
"Let me go!" Cheena yelled as she continued to struggle in Goten's arms. Pushing Cheena away, Goten glared at her.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You know you can't have anything to do with him" he yelled as he looked at her. Cheena growled as she turned and charged towards Goten but Trunks held her back.  
  
"You care more about some stupid party then you do another persons well being. Have you lost your mind?" she yelled.  
  
"No, but you've lost yours. This is a public place. With your short temper you'd tear this place apart" Goten yelled.  
  
"So what! I'd tear him up in the process" Cheena yelled as she glared at him.  
  
"You know what, I've had enough of this place and enough of you" Goten said as he quickly stormed off.  
  
"Forget you Goten!" Cheena yelled as she watched him go. Miyuki watched Goten go and sighed as she held her bear close.  
  
"Let's go!" Cheena yelled as she looked at Trunks. Quickly nodding his head, Trunks let Cheena go and grabbed the two stuff animals. Growling under her breath, Cheena stormed off with Trunks and Miyuki quickly following after her towards the exit of the park.  
  
AN2: If you want to see these cool pics of Miyuki and Cheena as cats then I suggest you go here. This site is the best at what they do and they did a great job. Check it out! You won't regret it....believe me!!  
  
  
  
AN3: Next Chapter: Goten and Cheena talk about what happened and everyone is one line. What is going to happen when Jamie logs in? What will be said? What won't be said? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	7. Chatting Away

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Much Luv for doing so  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 6th chapter reviewers...  
  
Tigra, Kat and Risika: I agree with Tigra but now Risika you better get them back before they cause trouble ^-^  
  
Swimming Angel: Jamie is rude, mean and I guess she has changed ^_^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Yea, Goten should of let her go...I agree ^_^  
  
N-sama: Yea, Jamie did nothing...sad isn't it? ^-^  
  
ChocolateEclar: A voodoo doll, huh? (hands over pins) Use these! ^_^  
  
Sailor Bree: Yeah he should of...too into his party to think straight ^_^  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: You'll find out the answers to your questions (sort of) now ^-^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: Chatting Around  
  
The sun light flew through the room and towards the head of the bed where Cheena laid still, eyes closed. Slowly they fluttered until finally opening up. Looking around, Cheena yawned as she sat up.  
  
"What a day yesterday" she said as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her robe. Slipping into it, Cheena opened her bedroom door and walked into the hall. Heading towards the stairs she quickly walked towards the living room and sat down.  
  
"Morning" Goku said as he came into the living room from the kitchen and sat beside her. Tossing her head back a bit, Cheena reached for the remote and cut the t.v on.  
  
"Che, what's wrong?' Goku asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Nothing! Why do you ask?" Cheena said as she flipped thru the channels. Goku just stared at her as Chi-Chi came into the room.  
  
"Breakfast! Cheena, would you tell Goten to get up?" she asked as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Tell him yourself" Cheena snapped before she realized what she said.  
  
"CHEENA!" Chi-Chi yelled as she glared at her daughter. Sighing, Cheena turned towards her mom.  
  
"I'm sorry mom! I just had a rough day yesterday that involves Goten and I'd rather forget it" she said as she put the remote down and walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi looked at Goku as he looked at her.  
  
"Should we say something?" she asked him. Shaking his head no, Goku rose off of the couch.  
  
"No, we'll let them figure this out for themselves" he said as he walked into the kitchen with Chi-Chi close behind. Sitting at the table, Cheena just looked down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs over and over. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at one another before sitting down on each end of the table.  
  
"Morning Mom, Dad!" Goten said as he sat down across from Cheena.  
  
"Aren't you going to say morning to your sister?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at him. Goten looked at Cheena then at his mom.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he looked away. Chi-Chi turned and looked at Goku who was already looking at her. Sighing, he went and started to serve himself some food as everyone followed after and did the same in silence.  
  
'Ok, I want you two to solve what ever problem you're having" Chi-Chi said after a while of silence. Cheena remained quiet as she ate her food.  
  
"I don't have a problem with Cheena. She's the one who tried to attack Mr. Tightly" Goten said before he quickly looked up at his mom.  
  
"What!!" Chi-Chi yelled as she turned and looked at Cheena. Cheena growled as she stared at Goten.  
  
"Goten, go upstairs" Goku said as he stared at Cheena. Goten was about to speak but decided against it as he quickly rose from the table and left the kitchen, heading up to his room.  
  
A few minutes later, Cheena's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Jumping off his bed, Goten quickly ran to his front door, opened it and looked out. Stepping off the last step, Cheena looked forward to see Goten staring at her. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. Going straight towards her bed, Cheena fell on it and just laid across it.  
  
"So, did we lose the party?" Goten asked as he stood in the room. Sliding off the bed quickly, Cheena turned and looked at him.  
  
"Get out! You got me in enough trouble as it is" she yelled.  
  
"I didn't get you in trouble. If you would of left Mr. Tightly alone then..." Goten started.  
  
"Then what? You wouldn't of ratted on me to mom and dad?" she said.  
  
"It just slipped out" Goten said. Rolling her eyes, Cheena turned around and fell across her bed once more.  
  
"So, what did they say?" Goten asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Cheena said as she kicked her legs up and down.  
  
"I just do" Goten said. To this, Cheena quickly turned around but remained on the bed.  
  
No, all you care about is your stupid party. That's all you care about. That's what you said yesterday" she said as she looked at him.  
  
"I never said that" Goten said in his own defense.  
  
"You held me back after you saw what Mr. Tightly did to his daughter. You said, I'm not loosing my party because of this" Cheena yelled.  
  
"I'm not yelling at you so don't yell at me. I know I said that but it kinda slipped out" Goten said.  
  
"Seems a lot of things are slipping out of that big mouth of yours" Cheena said as she looked away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry for holding you back yesterday but if I didn't you would of killed him" Goten said. Turning her head towards him, Cheena raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So? What's your point?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm all for that bastard getting what's coming to him but not in public place. You can take care of him somewhere else" Goten said.  
  
"And where would that be? Huh? On his turf? On mines? Where?" Cheena said as she tried to control her anger.  
  
"I don't know but I know that it would of looked bad if you killed the man in front of his daughters" Goten said.  
  
"So what! They would have been happy that I did that" Cheena said as she stared at him. Goten smirked as he walked towards Cheena's bathroom door.  
  
"You sure about that?" he said as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. Rolling her eyes, Cheena fell back against her pillow. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before exhaling it out.  
  
"Stupid Goten...Stupid Mr. Tightly...and stupid Jamie" she said as she relaxed herself and just drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Cheena! Would you wake up!" a voice said causing Cheena to stir. Opening her eyes, she looked to see Goten above her.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped as she looked at him.  
  
"Jamie is downstairs" Goten said. Immediately Cheena sat up and climbed out of bed. Running to her door, Cheena opened it and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Jamie?" Cheena said as she looked in the living room. There sat Jamie but something was different. Cheena's mouth dropped as she looked at the bruises on her face and arms.  
  
"Jamie, what happened to you?" Cheena yelled as she ran over to her friend. Jamie just stared at Cheena before looking away.  
  
"What does it look like happened? Dad lost it! He just lost it" Jamie snapped as she quickly looked at Cheena. Clenching her fists in anger, Cheena just stared at Jamie.  
  
"I knew he would do this! I knew it!' she said.  
  
"Don't be mad! I deserved it! I've always deserved it!" Jamie said. Cheena's mouth dropped as she heard what Jamie just said.  
  
"How could you say that? No one deserves what he just did to you" Cheena yelled.  
  
"Well I did! He told me not to touch his pen and I did. I got what I deserved" Jamie said.  
  
"Wait a minute! He did all this to you because you touched his pen?" Cheena yelled.  
  
"Yeah but its no big deal" Jamie said with a smile. Cheena growled as she listened to her.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? He'll pay for this! I'll kill him for this" she yelled. Just then the front door opened and in walked Mr. Tightly.  
  
"YOU!" Cheena yelled as she glared at him. Mr. Tightly just laughed as he reached into his pocket. Before Cheena could react, Mr. Tightly pulled out a gun and quickly pointed it at Cheena.  
  
"You said I couldn't hurt you before but I bet this will" he said. Cheena growled as started to shake. Soon her black hair turned gold and her eyes, teal. Screaming in anger, she quickly charged towards Mr. Tightly.  
  
"I'll kill you!" she yelled. Mr. Tightly just laughed as he quickly switched the gun towards Jamie. Cheena's eyes went wide as she watched him pull the trigger and the bullet sail towards Jamie's chest.  
  
"NO!!" Cheena yelled as she quickly ran towards Jamie just as the bullet hit her. Jamie fell back and hit the floor immediately. Cheena quickly appeared beside her as she looked at her.  
  
"Jamie?" Cheena said as she placed her hand on her chest. Jamie smiled as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Cheena..." Jamie started as blood slid out of her mouth.  
  
"Don't talk!' Cheena said as she powered down back to her regular state.  
  
"Cheena, don't...worry...I deserved this..." Jamie said as her eyes slowly closed. Cheena's mouth flew open as she started to shake Jamie.  
  
"Jamie! Jamie! No! You never deserved this! Not this!' she said over and over. Suddenly Cheena heard a click noise behind her. Turning around, she looked to see Mr. Tightly with the gun pointing directly at her face.  
  
"You're turn!" he said as he pulled the trigger, firing the bullet straight towards her face.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Cheena yelled as loud as she could as she sat up in her bed. Her breathing grew heavier as she looked around.  
  
"A dream? But it couldn't of been...it felt so real" she said as she ran her hands through her hair. Placing her hand over her heart, Cheena closed her eyes as she felt its beating getting faster and faster.  
  
"She blamed herself! For all of it!" Cheena said as she looked down at her hands, which were shaking.  
  
"I better go get cleaned up" she said as she climbed out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked as she walked over to her clock. Her eyes went wide as she looked at it.  
  
"Its almost dinner time! I wonder why no one woke me up?' she asked herself as she walked to her drawer. Pulling out a new pair of pajamas, she quickly slipped into it.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is?" she asked as she opened her door and walked down the stairs. Hearing the t.v, she quickly went into the living room to see her parents and Goten sitting in front of the set.  
  
"Hi everyone" Cheena said getting their attention.  
  
"Hey, you ok? We thought we heard you upstairs" Goku said as he looked at her. Nodding her head, Cheena ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"Yea dad, I'm just fine. Just a bad dream" Cheena said as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon" Chi-Chi said as she watched Cheena go into the kitchen. Coming out the kitchen, Cheena had a bottle of Snapple in her hand.  
  
"No thanks! I won't be eating tonight" she said as she walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure everything is ok Cheena?" Goku asked her. Nodding her head yes, Cheena quickly ran upstairs and into her room. Closing the door behind her, she quickly walked over to her computer.  
  
"Might as well check for some mail" she said as she logged on and went to check her e-mail. All of a sudden a gray box appeared on her screen.  
  
"I really don't feel like chatting with anyone today" Cheena said as she stared at the gray box. Sighing she clicked ok and waited while her computer set everything up. Soon she saw a white screen in the middle and a few names on the side. Reading the middle of the screen, Cheena saw the following:  
  
*Prince Trunks has entered*  
  
*Baby Girl Miyuki has entered*  
  
*Princess Cheena has entered*  
  
Prince Trunks: Hey Cheena, I tried calling you but you didn't pick up the phone. Is everything ok?  
  
Princess Cheena: Yeah, everything is fine! I just took a long nap  
  
Prince Trunks: How long?  
  
Princess Cheena: Since this morning! I went back to bed after mom and dad chewed me out for yesterday  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: What about yesterday? You told them?  
  
Princess Cheena: No, that big mouth brother of mines did. He said it accidentally slipped out.  
  
Baby Girl Miyuki: So what did they say?  
  
Prince Trunks: Did you and Goten lose your party?  
  
Princess Cheena: No, they just asked me what happened and I told them everything. They said it was a good thing Goten held me back and that's when we started to argue. Dad told me to just stay out of it  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: I still can't believe he smacked his four-year-old daughter in the face. That guy is sick.  
  
Prince Trunks: That's nothing compared to what he used to do before but the one person that's surprising me is Jamie  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: Me too! I mean she just stood there and watched it all and when I questioned her about it, she just blew me off and sided with her dad  
  
Prince Trunks: She's changed! I don't know why but she's changed.  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: What do you think Che?  
  
Prince Trunks: Cheena, you there?  
  
*Hot-Stud Goten has now entered*  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Hi guys! What are ya'll talking about?  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: We were talking about what happened yesterday and Jamie. Is Cheena in her room?  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Why do you ask?  
  
Prince Trunks: Cause she's not responding back to us  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Hold on! I'll go check  
  
Goten climbed out of his chair and opened his bathroom door. Walking in, he went straight to the other side and Cheena's bathroom door. Turning the knob, he walked through.  
  
"Che?" he asked as he looked in. Looking, he saw Cheena sitting in front of the computer, just staring at it.  
  
"Hey Cheena, what's up? Trunks and Miyuki think you're not even in the room" Goten said.  
  
"Sorry!" Cheena said slowly as she kept staring at the screen. Goten looked at her for a bit before going back through the bathroom. Cracking both her door and his, he went back to his computer and started to type.  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: She's sitting in the room just staring at the screen  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: What? Why? What's wrong?  
  
Prince Trunks: Che, what's up?  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: She's been acting weird all day ever since she had that dream. She didn't even eat dinner.  
  
Prince Trunks: What dream?  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: I don't know. I was downstairs with mom and dad when we heard her scream then it was quiet. She came downstairs and didn't tell us anything  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: Cheena, what's going on?  
  
Princess Cheena: Nothing! Just thinking!  
  
Prince Trunks: What was the dream about?  
  
Princess Cheena: I really don't want to talk about that now  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Stop being so stubborn and tell us  
  
Princess Cheena: Stop being all up in my business  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: Guys, please don't start this now  
  
Prince Trunks: So what are you guys going to do about your party? Is it still going to be a single or separate party?  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Separate!  
  
Princess Cheena: Shut-up Goten! We haven't even decided that yet  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: I know! That's why I've decided for us  
  
Princess Cheena: ::Rolls eyes:: Whatever!!!  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: LOL! You two crack me up  
  
Princess Cheena: Oh snap!!!  
  
Prince Trunks: What?  
  
Princess Cheena: I'll brb  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Where are you going?  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: Did she leave her room?  
  
*SweetjamieT has just entered*  
  
Princess Cheena: We've been meaning to talk to you Jamie?  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: With me being the first. Why did you push by me when I was just asking you a question?  
  
SweetjamieT: Because it was my business and not yours. Besides Tammy should of listen to dad.  
  
Prince Trunks: You agree with him slapping your four year old sister in front of everyone? What is wrong with you?  
  
SweetjamieT: Nothing! What is wrong with you?  
  
Princess Cheena: You don 't have to get an attitude with us Jamie. We're only trying to see why you're not upset about this. What were you doing at the park with your dad anyway? Where was your mom?  
  
SweetjamieT: She had to go to work so I called dad and asked him if he could take us and he said yes.  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: And you chose to go with him? Why didn't you just take Tammy yourself?  
  
SweetjamieT: Cause I can't drive yet  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: So, you could of called us. We would of given you a ride  
  
SweetjamieT: I don't need your charity  
  
Princess Cheena: No one said it was charity. Friends help friends out  
  
SweetjamieT: Well I wouldn't consider someone who tried to fight my dad a friend  
  
Princess Cheena: Excuse me? Your dad had it coming and you know it! He hurt your sister in front of everyone and you just stood there  
  
SweetjamieT: There was nothing I could of done for her  
  
Princess Cheena: WHAT? Are you serious? You could of helped her out and stood up to your dad instead of acting like a little wuss  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Cheena has a point Jamie. You just stood there!  
  
SweetjamieT: LISTEN HERE! NONE OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY LIFE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR DAMN BUISNESS  
  
Princess Cheena: Hold on! Who do you think you're yelling at?  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: That's what I'm saying? Don't yell at us! You're the one that's messed up  
  
SweetjamieT: Shut-Up  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: Who in the hell are you telling to shut-up?  
  
Princess Cheena: Jamie, you have changed! You're not the same girl you were before  
  
SweetjamieT: I've grown up Cheena...why don't you try it, you might enjoy it  
  
Princess Cheena: WHAT!  
  
*SweetjamieT has left the room*  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Che, why did you let her in here?  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: Yeah Che! I don't know who she thought she was yelling at  
  
Princess Cheena: I don't believe her! All I wanted to do was see what was going on and instead she screams at us  
  
Prince Trunks: You were right Che! She's changed  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: She sure has  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: I don't care! She does not know me to be yelling at me  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Easy girl, calm down  
  
Baby-Girl Miyuki: Listen, I g2g. I'll see you tomorrow in school  
  
Prince Trunks: Yeah same here! Goodnight everyone! Night Che!  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Night Trunks! Miyuki  
  
Princess Cheena: Goodnight Miyuki! Night Trunks  
  
*Prince Trunks has left the room*  
  
*Baby-Girl Miyuki has left the room*  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: Hey Che, what are you going to do tomorrow at school when you see her?  
  
Princess Cheena: I don't know but if I don't see her I'll be happy  
  
Hot-Stud Goten: I'm going to turn in. I'll c'ya tomorrow morning  
  
Princess Cheena: All right  
  
Hot-Stud: Night  
  
*Hot-Stud Goten has left the room*  
  
Cheena looked at the screen as she left the room as well. Shutting down her computer, she quickly walked over to her bed and laid down. Looking at the ceiling, she just sighed as she thought over the conversation she just had.  
  
"What is going on with you Jamie?" she asked herself. Sighing, she quickly drank her beverage before cutting her light off and going to sleep.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Its Monday and the gang is back in school. Cheena and everyone sees Jamie but something's different about her? What could it be and why is it making Cheena and everyone see red? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	8. Tattle Tale

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Much Luv for doing so  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
N-sama: I hope the dream was just a dream too and you'll see what I mean by seeing red now ^_^  
  
Valkyrie: Jamie has changed for the worse it seems. I like your idea...could be useful ^-^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: She might of lost her mind, who knows ^-^  
  
Sailor Bree: A slap to the face seems like the way to go...sorry chibi Gohan ^_^  
  
Tigra, Kat and Risika: To Tigra and Kat: Don't do anything too bad to her. I need her for the fic. To Risika: Just make sure they don't hurt her ^-^  
  
ChocolateEclar: I don't know what's wrong with her but I'm sure if you make enough dolls and sell them to everyone else, you'd be rolling in dough. ^-^  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: It is scary how she's acting she's just not the same ^_^  
  
Trunxgurl: Thanks for the review ^-^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8: Tattle-Tale  
  
Cheena stirred as she turned over onto her stomach. Wrapping her arms around her pillow, she held it tightly in her arms. Fluttering her eyes, she glanced over at her alarm clock that was beside her bed. Looking at the clock, her eyes flew open as she immediately sat up.  
  
"7:40!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed and grabbed the clock. Shaking it, she just stared at the time.  
  
"But...but I set it last night! I know I did!" Cheena said as she turned the clock to the side. Her eyebrows narrowed as she saw that the switch that was usually set under alarm was now under off.  
  
"GOTEN!" Cheena yelled as she placed the clock back down and ran in the bathroom. Quickly stripping out her pajamas, she jumped in the shower. A few minutes later she ran out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel.  
  
"I'll get him for this if I'm late" Cheena yelled as she quickly ran to her closet. Turning around, she looked at her clock.  
  
"10 minutes to go" she said as she dropped her towel and started to get dressed. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror, Cheena quickly opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs. Going down the stairs, she quickly headed towards the living room where Chi-Chi was cleaning.  
  
"Cheena? What are you still doing here? I thought you left early this morning. Goten said.." Chi-Chi started as Cheena grabbed her bag.  
  
"Can't talk mom, I gotta go" Cheena said as she placed two fingers on her forehead on in a flash disappeared towards school. Appearing in front of the school, Cheena looked down at her watch.  
  
"5 minutes!" she yelled as she ran into the school building. Pushing by everyone, Cheena ran towards her locker.  
  
"C'mon, open up!" she yelled as she tried her combination. Banging her fist on the locker door, she tried again. Soon the warning bell ran for the start of class.  
  
"NO!" Cheena yelled as she tried her combination again, this time getting it. Grabbing her books for her morning classes, Cheena quickly shut and locked her locker before running down the hall towards the stairwell.  
  
"I can make it!" she yelled as she climbed the steps three at a time. Reaching the third floor, Cheena pulled the door open then ran like hell down the hall towards her first class. Seeing the door, she quickly pulled it open and walked in. Going in, she looked to see everyone sitting around talking or sleeping.  
  
"Hey Che, where have you been?" Miyuki asked as she waved to her. Trying to catch her breath, Cheena quickly ran up the stairs and fell down in her seat. Miyuki just stared at her with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Man, you look like hell. What happened to you? Goten said you weren't coming today. He said you weren't feeling well" Miyuki said. Cheena glared at her as she continued to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh...I'm fine but...Goten, he won't be" Cheena responded. Miyuki just looked at Cheena with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I take it he's the reason you're out of breath" she said. Cheena nodded her head as she took a long deep breath and exhaled it out.  
  
"He shut my alarm off so it wouldn't wake me up so I had to do my best to get here on time, then my locker wouldn't open and once it did I ran all the way here so I wouldn't be late and the teacher isn't even here" Cheena said. Miyuki stared at Cheena then started to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" Cheena asked as she stared at her friend.  
  
"Nothing, its just that you and Goten are always going at it. You two crack me up" Miyuki said as slowly stopped laughing.  
  
"Well something on Goten is going to crack when I get my hands on him" Cheena said just as Mr. Austin walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone but its good to see that all of you are in here waiting to learn something new" he said as he walked to his desk. Everyone just rolled their eyes at his statement.  
  
"Now, lets get down to work..." Mr. Austin said just as Jamie walked in. Everyone in the class looked at her including Cheena and Miyuki.  
  
"You're late Ms. Tightly" Mr. Austin said. Closing the door behind her, Jamie turned towards the class to reveal dark glasses on her face.  
  
"Sorry sir" she said as she quickly walked towards her seat and sat down. Mr. Austin eyed her before looking at the rest of the class.  
  
"Let me get situated so you can all talk to one another until then" he said as he started to take out his notes. Leaning over, Miyuki looked at Jamie.  
  
"What's with the shades?" she asked. Cheena just growled as she looked at Jamie. She had her head down on her desk.  
  
"I bet I know" Cheena said as she banged her fists on her desk. Miyuki looked at her then over at Jamie.  
  
"Ok class, lets get started" Mr. Austin said as he started his lesson for the day.  
  
"You know you're homework so do it" Mr. Austin said as the students left the room. Grabbing her books, Cheena quickly ran down the stairs and after Jamie who already left the class.  
  
"Jamie!" she yelled as she ran up to her. Stopping abruptly, Jamie looked to the side.  
  
"What?" she snapped. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she spun Jamie around. Reaching up, she pulled the glasses off her face to reveal a bruise under her right eye. Stepping back, Cheena's mouth just flew open in shock.  
  
"Give that back!" Jamie said as she reached for the glasses. Pulling her arm back, Cheena just stared at her.  
  
"Did he do that?" she slightly yelled as she stared at Jamie. Jamie remained quiet as she looked away. A slight growl escaped Cheena's lips as she closed her hand around the glasses.  
  
"Hey Che, what's going on?" Miyuki said as she walked up to her. Looking at Jamie, Miyuki just dropped her mouth in shock.  
  
"Give me my glasses" Jamie yelled as she reached for them again. Cheena frowned as she held the glasses in her hand. Squeezing her hand tighter, she smirked as the glasses shattered in her hands.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Jamie yelled as she watched Cheena dump the pieces onto the floor. Dusting her hand off, Cheena quickly grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her towards the bathroom.  
  
"Miyuki, go into my locker and get that stuff" Cheena yelled. Miyuki nodded her head as she ran off to Cheena's locker. Pushing Jamie into the bathroom, Cheena pushed open all the stall doors to see if anyone was inside.  
  
"What is your problem?" Jamie asked as she turned and walked towards the door. Cheena growled as she pushed Jamie back and stood in front of her and the door.  
  
"I should be asking you that but first I'll ask you how you got that" Cheena said as she pointed to her eye.  
  
"That's none of your business" Jamie snapped at Cheena. Growling, Cheena leaned against the door.  
  
"Well if you plan on getting to class then I suggest you tell me" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Then we'll both be late" Jamie said as she walked over to the sink and sat on the edge of it. Cheena just shrugged her shoulders as she started to whistle. Jamie's eyebrows narrowed as she looked at Cheena. Cheena smirked as she continued to whistle.  
  
"STOP IT AND LET ME GO!" Jamie yelled as she hopped off the sink.  
  
"Tell me what happened and I will" Cheena said as she stared at her. Jamie just growled as she stared at Cheena. Just then Cheena felt some pressure behind her.  
  
"Bathrooms occupied! Go somewhere else!" she yelled.  
  
"No way! I want to see this!" Miyuki yelled. Cheena smirked as she moved away from the door and let Miyuki in. Walking in, Miyuki handed Cheena a small compact.  
  
"What do you need concealer for?" Miyuki asked. Cheena smirked as she looked at the small compact in her hand.  
  
"You never know when you might need this" she said. Miyuki smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"And what about that colored rock in there? You have so much junk in your locker" she said.  
  
"Hey, the rock was a project!" Cheena said with a smile.  
  
"Hey! What are you two talking about? Let me out of here" Jamie yelled getting both Cheena and Miyuki attention.  
  
"You might want to put this on your face unless you want everyone to see that eye of yours" Cheena snapped. Jamie growled as she reached for the makeup. Cheena smirked as she tossed it over to Miyuki.  
  
"If you want this, you're going to have to tell us what happened" Miyuki said with a smile. Jamie growled as stared at the two girls.  
  
"Its nothing! I went on line when I wasn't suppose to and dad didn't like it, ok" Jamie said.  
  
"Wait a minute! What were you doing with him anyway?" Cheena yelled.  
  
"That's none of your business" Jamie yelled back. Miyuki sucked her teeth as she waved the makeup back and forth.  
  
"If you want out of here and with this on your face, you'll open your mouth" she said.  
  
"Dad invited me over to see his new place, ok" Jamie said.  
  
"And he hit you cause you went on line. I hope you hit him back" Cheena yelled.  
  
"Why would I hit him back? I deserved this" Jamie said. Cheena just stared at her as her dream from the night before flashed in front of her.  
  
"That's stupid! No ones deserves to get a black eye like that" Miyuki snapped.  
  
"And you're stupid for being here now give me that makeup" Jamie yelled.  
  
"What!" Miyuki yelled as she stepped towards Jamie but Cheena blocked her.  
  
"Let her be Miyuki! She's lost her mind" Cheena said as she turned towards Jamie. Jamie just scoffed as a smirked appeared on her face. Rolling her eyes, Cheena turned towards Miyuki.  
  
"Give it to her" she said. Miyuki sucked her teeth as she tossed the compact on the floor.  
  
"You want it...pick it up!" Miyuki said with a smile. Cheena smirked as she watched Jamie pick the compact up and open it. The girls watched as Jamie put it on.  
  
"The next time he hits you, I won't be there to help you hide it" Cheena yelled. Jamie quickly turned towards Cheena.  
  
"I never asked for your help" Jamie yelled as she tossed Cheena the compact. Catching it with one hand, Cheena quickly placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Now can I go?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Not until you apologize" Miyuki said. Jamie rolled her eyes as she stepped towards Cheena.  
  
"Tell your friend she doesn't deserve an apology" she said as she pushed by Cheena and left the bathroom.  
  
'What the hell?" Miyuki yelled as she followed after Jamie. Quickly Cheena followed after Miyuki to see her in Jamie's face.  
  
'I don't know who you think you're talking to but you do not talk to me like that" Miyuki yelled.  
  
"Get out of my face" Jamie yelled. Cheena growled as she stepped in-between both of them.  
  
"Not here and not now" she said as she stared at Jamie and Miyuki.  
  
"I have nothing to say to either of you" Jamie said as she pushed Cheena into Miyuki. Stumbling back, Cheena glared at Jamie.  
  
"What is your problem?" Cheena yelled at the top of her lungs. Jamie just smirked as she looked at her.  
  
"What is going on out here?" Mrs. Hall said as she came out into the hall. The girls turned and looked at her before sighing.  
  
"You three are suppose to be in here and you decide to cut?" Mrs. Hall yelled as she walked towards them.  
  
"It wasn't me Mrs. Hall! Cheena and Miyuki held me up in the bathroom and wouldn't let me leave. They said they wanted to fight me" Jamie said.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Cheena and Miyuki said together. Mrs. Hall stared at the three girls then looked at Cheena.  
  
"Ms. Son, how many times do I have to have a problem with you? You just got yourself an afternoon in detention...you too Ms. Setarugi" Mrs. Hall said.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Miyuki yelled.  
  
"She is such a liar" Cheena yelled. Mrs. Hall growled as he stared at Cheena.  
  
"Make that two days detention for the both of you" she yelled.  
  
"WHAT!!" Cheena and Miyuki yelled. Mrs. Hall frowned as she glared at the two of them.  
  
"Want to make it three?" she snapped. Cheena and Miyuki growled as the looked at her. Over to the side, Jamie was trying to hold back her laughter but she couldn't. Soon she started to laugh as loud as she could.  
  
"Shut-up!" Cheena yelled.  
  
"Three days for you Ms. Son" Mrs. Hall yelled as she glared at Cheena. Cheena growled as she looked at Mrs. Hall then Jamie who was still laughing.  
  
"Now get into the room" Mrs. Hall yelled. Cheena and Miyuki sighed as they walked past Mrs. Hall and into the classroom. Jamie just smirked as she started to follow after them.  
  
'And where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Hall said as she turned towards Jamie. Stopping in her tracks, Jamie turned towards her.  
  
"To class?" Jamie questioned as she stared at her.  
  
"Yes, you can go in there but you will also be in detention along with Cheena and Miyuki, now go!" Mrs. Hall yelled.  
  
"But..." Jamie started.  
  
"MOVE IT!" Mrs. Hall said. Growling, Jamie quickly walked into the class. Watching her walk in, Mrs. Hall followed after her and went back to teaching her lesson for the day.  
  
AN2: I'm not sure if I told all of you this but here goes. I have a story out called Run Away that stars not one but two OC characters. Cheena, of course, and my friends character Gohi. If you want to check it out (if you already haven't done so and want to) its there for you to read.  
  
AN3: Next Chapter: The girls are off to detention but is someone going to show up as well? How will Cheena and Miyuki react to this person arriving on the scene? Will Cheena's anger get the best of her and how will Goten react to it? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	9. Twins Divided

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. Much Luv for doing so  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 8th chapter reviewers...  
  
Valkyrie: Like the saying goes...like father like son but in this case its daughter  
  
Trunksprincess4life: I know it's not fair...I know!  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Don't know but good question  
  
Sailor Bree: I could just imagine what you would do to her and Chibi Gohan, don't be embarrassed.  
  
N-sama: Yea, she got them in trouble and Mr. Tightly still pisses everyone off  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Twins Divided  
  
Standing in front of her locker, Cheena grabbed all her books that she planned on taking home.  
  
"Stupid Jamie...Stupid Mrs. Hall..." she said as she slammed her locker door shut.  
  
"And stupid detention" Miyuki said as she walked over to Cheena. Cheena just sucked her teeth as she placed her book bag on her back. Leaning back against her locker, Cheena folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe she lied on us and got us sent to detention" Miyuki said as she leaned against the lockers as well. Cheena just nodded her head as she took a deep breath and exhaled it out.  
  
"What? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Goten said as he and Trunks walked over to the girls. Cheena's eyes snapped open as she glared at him.  
  
"I told you before to stay away from me. Its because of you I was almost late today" she said.  
  
"But were you late? No! So what are you still complaining about?" Goten said as a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"I'm complaining about having to stare at your ugly face" Cheena said with a smirk of her own growing across her face. Goten growled as he stared at her.  
  
"Cut it out you two" Trunks said as he glared at Goten then looked at Cheena. Goten just rolled his eyes as he stared at Cheena.  
  
"So how long are you two in for?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Possibly just an hour" Miyuki said. Cheena stifled a laugh as she moved one of her strands out her face.  
  
"It better be for one hour cause I'm not staying there if its not" Cheena said.  
  
"Che, you're in enough trouble as it is. If you walk out of detention then you're going to get yourself suspended" Miyuki said. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she lifted off the lockers.  
  
"I really don't care" she said as she started to walk off but Trunks grabbed her arm.  
  
"But I do and I think Chi-Chi will too" he said.  
  
"Yea Che, if mom finds out you cut detention and got suspended for it, she'd kill you" Goten said.  
  
"She wouldn't kill me Goten, although I bet she would try. Anyway, if mom even finds out I got detention today she'll flip" Cheena said.  
  
"She won't find out" Miyuki said as she quickly turned and looked at Goten. Goten smirked as he looked at her.  
  
"What are you looking at me for? I wouldn't tell" he said with the standard Son smile on his face.  
  
"Yea but I bet it would slip out between those loose lips of yours" Cheena said as she stared at him. Goten rolled his eyes and muttered whatever under his breath which caused Cheena to smile.  
  
"C'mon Che, we better head over to detention before we get in more trouble" Miyuki said as she held onto her backpack straps. Nodding her head, Cheena looked at Trunks.  
  
"You can leave if you want. I can catch a ride home from somebody" she said. Trunks shook his head and he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"No, I'll wait. It'll just be for an hour anyway" he said as he moved away.  
  
"I'm not waiting!" Goten yelled as he folded his arms across his chest. Miyuki smirked as she got closer to him. Batting her eyelashes, she put a pout on her face and made her lips quiver.  
  
"Please?" she said in almost a low tone. Cheena and Trunks just looked away as slight giggles escaped their throats. Goten glared at them then looked at Miyuki. Sighing his nodded his head.  
  
"Fine" he said as he dropped his arms in defeat. Miyuki smiled as she walked by him.  
  
"C'mon Che" she said. Cheena continued to giggle as she walked up to Goten. Hanging off of his shoulder, she copied Miyuki's exact facial features.  
  
"Thank you Goten!" she said slowly as she started to make her lips quiver. Goten growled as he jerked his shoulder away from Cheena.  
  
"Get off of me" he yelled. Cheena busted out in a fit of laughter as she walked off with Miyuki towards detention. Trunks watched them go then looked at Goten.  
  
"She's got you whipped man" he said as he made his lips quiver as well. Goten growled as he pushed Trunks.  
  
"That's not funny" he yelled as she walked off with Trunks laughing all the way behind him.  
  
Cheena and Miyuki were still laughing as they approached the detention room.  
  
"Here we are...about to step into hell...I mean detention" Miyuki said with a smile.  
  
"I think you got it right the first time" Cheena said as she turned the door knob. Walking in, the two looked to see a few people they knew and a few they didn't. Over in the corner sat three guys who just stared at them. One of them blew a kiss towards Cheena and Miyuki.  
  
"I think that was for you Che" Miyuki said. Cheena twisted her face up as she looked at the guy before she and Miyuki walked towards the seats. Finding two that were next to one another, the girls sat down.  
  
"They're staring at us" Miyuki said as she looked over at the three guys in the back. Cheena glanced over at them and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And what are you staring at?" she asked. One of the guys smiled as he stared at her.  
  
"I'm staring at you beautiful" he said as he smirked at her. Cheena sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes as she looked away.  
  
"Give me a break" she said as she looked at Miyuki who was covering her mouth, holding back her laughter.  
  
"Its not funny" Cheena said as she looked at the guy. He smiled at her as he blew her a kiss.  
  
"Yes it is" Miyuki said as she started to laugh. Cheena rolled her eyes as she turned her whole body away from him and stared at Miyuki. Just then the door opened and in walked Jaime. Cheena and Miyuki just glared at her as she walked towards the back of the room and sat down.  
  
"Funny, I didn't think she'd show" Miyuki said as she glanced back at Jamie. Cheena just remained silent as she stared at Jamie. She watched as Jamie placed her bag on the floor and rested her head on the desk.  
  
"Its not funny how she's changed. I mean, she was never like this before. Something's made her act like this and I'm going to find out what exactly" Cheena said as she looked at Miyuki. Miyuki was going to speak when the door opened and in walked Mrs. Hall.  
  
"Great, I thought Mr. Boston was the one who covered detention" Cheena said. Miyuki just shrugged her shoulders as Mrs. Hall went to the desk and sat down.  
  
"Now listen up! I don't want to hear a word out of any of you. You will be in here for an hour and none of you will be leaving early. Now find something to do and that does not including talking to one another" Mrs. Hall said as she glared at each and every student in front of her. Cheena sighed as she reached into her bag and pulled out her textbooks.  
  
*Might as well do some homework* she said to herself as she got started on her work. Miyuki looked at Cheena before she did the same. The minutes slowly went by as Cheena and Miyuki finished their homework. Looking at her watch, Cheena frowned.  
  
*We've only been here for 25 minutes* she said to her self as she started to tap her fingers on the desk top. Writing something on a piece of paper, Miyuki looked at Mrs. Hall then dropped the paper on the floor. Bending down, she quickly placed it on Cheena's desk then sat back in her seat. Unfolding the paper, Cheena read the note.  
  
Hey Che,  
  
This is so boring! We better bring our walkmans for tomorrow. I was wondering something that is very important and only you can answer it...can I borrow that blue and white baseball shirt you have?"  
  
Cheena smiled as she looked over at Miyuki. Grabbing her pen, she quickly responded back. Doing the same thing as Miyuki had done before, she dropped the note on the floor then placed it on her desk before returning to her own seat. Miyuki smiled as she unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
Dear Miy  
  
Of course you can borrow my shirt but you have to do something first. If you want the shirt you have to double date with me and Trunks this weekend. Trunks and I are going to the movies and we wanted you and Goten to go along but you have to go with each other and don't look at me with that look you always give.  
  
Miyuki frowned as she glanced over at Cheena. Turning her head to the side, Cheena bit her lower lip to prevent the sounds of laughter to escape her mouth. Sighing, Miyuki responded to the note and handed it over to Cheena.  
  
Dear Che,  
  
You got a deal but only because I want the shirt...not because I like Goten, because I don't  
  
Cheena quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from coming out. Miyuki glared at her before looking down at her desk. Cheena turned towards her and nodded her head in agreement. Just then there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at the door to see it open and a man walk in. Cheena and Miyuki both jumped up but held onto their desk top to prevent from standing up all the way as Mr. Tightly walked in.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Mrs. Hall said. Mr. Tightly put on a smile as he walked over to her desk.  
  
"Yes, my daughter has a doctors appointment now and I came to get her. Its very important" Mr. Tightly said as he leaned on the desk and smiled in Mrs. Hall face. Mrs. Hall just smiled back as she looked at Mr. Tightly then over at Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, you can go" she said as she looked back at Mr. Tightly. Cheena clenched her teeth as she stared at Mr. Tightly. Jamie grabbed her books and quickly walked out of the classroom with her dad following. Leaning over the edge of the desk, Cheena closed her eyes and concentrated on any sounds from outside. Slight yelling could be heard followed by a slap and someone yelling c'mon. Cheena's eyes snapped open as she raised her hand.  
  
"What is it Ms. Son?" Mrs. Hall said.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" Cheena asked.  
  
"No, you are not leaving this room. You seem to be unable to return or even find your way to class" Mrs. Hall said.  
  
"But I will come back. I really have to go" Cheena said as she stood up.  
  
"Ms. Son, if you leave this room before your hour is up then I will have you suspended" Mrs. Hall yelled. Sighing, Cheena sat back down in her seat. Leaning over, Miyuki whispered to her.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. Cheena remained quiet as she stared at the door, hoping what she heard was all in her imagination.  
  
Pushing the door open, Cheena and Miyuki ran as fast as they could towards the exit of the school.  
  
"About time that detention was over" Miyuki yelled as she ran beside Cheena. Cheena remained quiet as she ran on.  
  
"What's going on Che? Jamie really didn't have a doctors appointment did she?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"I don't think so and after they left I could of sworn I heard Mr. Tightly yelling, a slap and him saying c'mon. I don't like that combination of events" Cheena said as she pushed open the exit doors and ran out. The two ran all the way to the parking lot where Trunks and Goten were leaning against Trunks car.  
  
"About time" Goten said as the girls reached them.  
  
"Was it that bad that you two ran out of there so fast?" Trunks asked as he looked at the two in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Tightly! Did you see him and Jamie leave?" Cheena said quickly. Trunks and Goten looked at one another before looking at Cheena.  
  
"Yeah, they left awhile ago. Mr. Tightly was dragging her out of the building by her shirt and she was wiping her face. It looked as if she was crying" Trunks said. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the ground. Her hands closed into tight fists as she started to breath in and out.  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks asked. Looking up at him, Cheena just frowned.  
  
"Nothing! I just want to get far away from here as I possibly can" she said as she opened the passenger side door and climbed into the car. Slamming the door behind her, she quickly put her seatbelt on then folded her arms across her chest. Trunks and Goten looked at her then over to Miyuki.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goten asked. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders as she opened the car door behind Cheena and climbed in. Trunks and Goten looked at one another before walking to the other side of the car. They both climbed in and glanced over at Cheena and Miyuki. Sighing, Trunks buckled up then took off out of the parking lot and down the street.  
  
Dropping Goten and Cheena off, Trunks sped off down the street towards home. Flinging her bag over her shoulder, Cheena quickly walked into the house. Stomping up the stairs, she quickly went into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"I don't believe him or her" she yelled as she tossed her bag on the floor. Going over to her bed, Cheena collapsed on it and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Doctor's appointment! Yea right!" she said as she clenched her teeth. Looking over at her radio, Cheena sat up. Cutting it on, she pressed play and waited for the first song to play from her cd. After a few minutes, Cheena raised her eyebrows as she sat in silence.  
  
"What?" she said as she opened the cd compartment. She growled as she looked to see nothing there. Angered, she quickly hopped off the bed and opened her bathroom door. Walking though, she quickly opened Goten's bathroom door and walked into his room. Quickly she walked over to his stack of cds.  
  
"I'm sick of him touching my stuff" she said as she took all his cds and placed them all over his bed. Pushing them around, her eyes scanned for the one she owned.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Goten yelled as he stood in his bedroom door.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sick of you touching my stuff" Cheena said as she continued to look for her cd. Goten growled as he stormed over to his bathroom door and walked through it. Pushing through all the cds, Cheena placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not here!" she said as she collected the cds and put them back where she got them. Just then she heard what sounded like something hit her floor in her room. Running through the bathroom, she stopped and stared at Goten who was tossing her clothes from her closet on the floor.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cheena yelled as she stormed over to him.  
  
"You want to put my cds out of order then I might as well do the same to your clothes" Goten said not stopping what he was doing. Cheena's eyes went wide as she spotted her clothes all on the floor.  
  
"STOP IT!" she yelled as she started to pick her clothes up. Bundling them all in her arms, she glared at Goten.  
  
"I'M WARNING YOU! I AM IN NO MOOD TO PLAY WITH YOU" she yelled as she stared at him. Goten smirked as he continued to toss her clothes out. Growling in anger, Cheena quickly dropped her clothes and pushed Goten away from her closet. Growling, Goten pushed her back.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Cheena yelled as she tackled Goten around the waist and brought him down to the floor. Grabbing him by his shirt she just stared at him. Goten growled as he flipped over, placing himself on top of Cheena.  
  
"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THEN THAT" Cheena yelled as she grabbed the back of his hair and pulled it as hard as she could.  
  
"STOP IT!" a voice said from the doorway. Goten and Cheena both looked to see Chi-Chi standing at the door looking at them.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU GET UP NOW" she yelled. Goten growled as she pushed his hand into Cheena's face before getting up. Kicking him in the leg, Cheena got up as well.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"She started it! She went in my room and started to toss my cds around" Goten said as he glared at Cheena.  
  
"I did not toss them around. I placed them on the bed and only because you always take my stuff without asking. You still had no right to come in here and touch my clothes" Cheena said.  
  
"No one told you to come into my room" Goten said as he stepped up into Cheena's face.  
  
"Likewise" Cheena said as she stared into his eyes and frowned.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW BOTH OF YOU, MOVE AWAY FROM EACH OTHER" Chi-Chi yelled. Goten and Cheena glanced at one another before slowly moving away.  
  
"With the two of you acting like this I should cancel your party" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Cancel Cheena's half of the party not mine. She started it!" Goten said.  
  
"She started it! Would you grow up! You sound like a kid" Cheena snapped. Goten growled as Chi-Chi stood in-between them both.  
  
"Enough! That's it! You two cannot seem to be able to get along so I'm canceling the party. No party for the both of you" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"But mom, how about we do this. Let us have separate parties. That way I won't have to stare at her ugly face all night" Goten said as he glared at Cheena.  
  
"And I won't have to deal with a fool at my party" Cheena said as she glared back. Chi-Chi looked back and forth between the two and nodded her head.  
  
"That might work and it'll keep you two away from one another. Fine, you two will have separate parties. Now, I do not want to hear another sound out of either of you. Do I make myself clear?" she said as she looked at the two of them.  
  
"Yes!' they both said. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she walked towards the door to Cheena's room.  
  
"Hey mom, where's dad?" Cheena asked. Turning towards her daughter, Chi-Chi frowned.  
  
"He went off to train as usual with Vegeta" Chi-Chi said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Good..." Cheena said as she walked towards her window and opened it.  
  
"...cause I need to burn off this anger" she said as she flew out. Chi-Chi watched her go then glared at Goten who watched Cheena leave as well.  
  
"Don't just stand there mister...pick up this mess you made and put it back" Chi-Chi said. Goten quickly looked at his mom and dropped his mouth.  
  
"Why should I? She probley left my cds out on my bed" he said. Chi-Chi walked through the bathroom and into Goten's room. Taking a look around, she quickly walked back into Cheena's room.  
  
"She put it back and so will you" she said as she walked towards Cheena's door.  
  
"But mom..." Goten started.  
  
"DO IT!" Chi-Chi yelled as she glared at Goten then left the room. Mumbling under his breath, Goten started the long task of putting Cheena's stuff back the way he found it.  
  
AN2: *ATTENTION* Cheena and Goten need names to put on their list of whose coming to their party. If you would like to go to Goten's party or Cheena's party then tell me when you review. You don't need to make up a character for this one. If you want to use your own name its fine. If you want to attend a party, tell me whose party. Remember I need people for BOTH parties, not just one. Thanks!!!  
  
AN3: Next Chapter: Two kids...Two parties! Whose going to whose party? Who will Goten get to go to his and where is his going to be? What about Cheena? Whose attending her party? Where will it be? Will Jamie be invited to anyone's party? Will she even know about it? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	10. Movie Date

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena...but you all know that ^_^  
  
AN: *ATTENTION* Hey, I bet you all have been wondering exactly who Miyuki is. Well my friend and fellow author N-sama has a fic out now called Heart of An Angel. It's a story about Miyuki, who is her character. Check it out to find out the history of Miyuki and how she actually met Cheena and the gang.  
  
AN2: Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Much Luv for doing so! I won't write to the reviewers for the last chapter but thanks to all who wanted in on the party situation. Soon we will all be partying.  
  
Chapter 10: Movie Date  
  
Standing by the window, Miyuki looked out at green grass and the trees the outlined the Son family home.  
  
"So, your mom actually agreed to this?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Cheena. Cheena was laying down on her bed kicking her feet back and forth off the edge.  
  
"Yep, so there will be two parties but mines will be more cooler then Goten's" Cheena said as she looked at a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"So where are you having this cool party?" Miyuki asked as she walked over and sat down in one of Cheena's chairs. Smiling, Cheena sat up and crossed her legs on the bed.  
  
"Right here in front of the house. I'm going to have it decorated and everything. Mom said I couldn't have it inside because she didn't want people breaking her stuff so it'll be outside" she said.  
  
"Have you gotten a list of whose going to your party?" Miyuki asked. Cheena's smile dropped as she looked at the piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"Not really! I haven't really started asking people who wanted to come to my party but Goten has. I heard he got a few people already" Cheena said as she stared at the paper.  
  
"Well you can add my name to your list" Miyuki said with a smile. Looking up from her paper, Cheena smiled.  
  
"Thanks Miy!" Cheena said.  
  
"No prob but which party is Trunks going to? Yours right?" Miyuki asked. Cheena's smile faded once again as she looked down at the bed and shook her head from side to side. Miyuki's mouth dropped open as she stared at Cheena.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Trunks is going to Goten's party? How can he choose Goten over you?" Miyuki yelled.  
  
"Well Goten asked him to go to his party before I could and he even did it while I was standing there. I didn't want Trunks to have to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend. I know it seems he should automatically choose me but I told him to go to Goten's party" Cheena said.  
  
"You told him to go to Goten's party?" Miyuki. Cheena nodded her head as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks can go to Goten's party. I'm cool with it! Besides, the last thing I want to hear is that big baby coming back in here crying over how I took his best friend away from him" she said as she started to laugh.  
  
'You've got a point there. So where are those two anyway?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Don't know! Goten ran out here early this morning saying he was getting more people for his party." Cheena said.  
  
"Can you believe its Saturday already? I mean we've spent most of our time in detention this week and the good thing is we get next week off for break" Miyuki said.  
  
"Yep and the week after that, I turn 16" Cheena said with a smile.  
  
"And little old me will still be 15" Miyuki said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't think about that besides tonight is the movie date" Cheena said.  
  
"I know! I really can't wait! I heard good movies were out and besides, I want to eat tons of popcorn" Miyuki said. Cheena just laughed then stopped as she heard voices downstairs.  
  
"C'mon Pan, whose the best fighter around?" Cheena heard Gohan ask. She smirked as she ran out her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Aunt Cheena" Pan said with a smile. Gohan looked at Videl who was sitting back on the couch laughing with Chi-Chi laughing as well.  
  
"Gohan, she spends a lot time with Cheena so she's going to say her name to every question you give her. She's not going to say your name" Videl said as she stared at her husband.  
  
"She will, watch! Ok Pan, who saved the world?" Gohan said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Um...Aunt Cheena" Pan said again as she started to laugh.  
  
"That's my niece, smarter then her dad" Cheena said as she came down the stairs. Gohan just glared at her as he held Pan on his lap.  
  
"Listen, I was hoping I could speak to you Gohan and Videl. I need chaperons for my party and I was hoping you two would agree to do it" Cheena said. Gohan and Videl smiled as they looked at one another.  
  
"What do you say Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I say we do it but Cheena...we won't be able to get a baby sitter for the night so we might have to bring Pan along" Videl said as she turned towards Cheena.  
  
"That's ok! I just need you there to make sure no one does anything they're not suppose to" Cheena said. Gohan and Videl nodded as they looked at her.  
  
"Then you have a deal" Gohan said. Cheena smiled as she ran over to them and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks!" she said as she pulled away.  
  
"No problem but who did Goten get to chaperone his party?' Gohan asked. Cheena had a smirk on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"He couldn't get anyone cause everyone is busy and I already told him I got you two for my party so he's got mom and dad" she said.  
  
"Chi-Chi you're chaperoning Goten's party?" Videl asked. Chi-Chi just nodded her head.  
  
"He needed someone or else he'd have no party. I think Goku and I should be able to chaperon his party" Chi-Chi said. Gohan, Videl and Cheena all looked at one another before chuckling nervously. Just then Miyuki came down the stairs and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Hi, uh Cheena, can I have that shirt now?" she asked. Cheena stared at her for awhile before nodding her head and running back upstairs towards her room. As Miyuki walked into the room she saw Cheena in front of her closet searching through it.  
  
"So who asked who? You or Goten?" Cheena asked as she pulled the baseball jersey out.  
  
"He did actually. It kinda surprised me but I said yes" Miyuki said. Cheena just laughed as she tossed her the shirt.  
  
"What's so funny?" Miyuki asked as she caught the shirt and looked at Cheena.  
  
"You had to say yes...or you wouldn't be wearing that anytime soon" Cheena said with a smile. Miyuki just rolled her eyes before sitting on Cheena's bed.  
  
"So what are you going to wear?" she asked as she looked over the jersey. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to her computer chair and sat down. Spinning around, she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Whatever I pull out. I just throw outfits together" she said. Miyuki just nodded her head.  
  
"Well I better get going. I have to get ready. I'll come back here at 7:25" Miyuki said as she stood up. Cheena just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"See you then! How are you getting home?" Cheena asked. Miyuki reached into her pocket and pulled out her motor scooter.  
  
"I always carry this thing to get around" she said. Cheena just nodded her head as she watched Miyuki leave. Sighing, she walked towards her closet and looked inside.  
  
"What exactly am I going to wear?" Cheena asked herself as she placed both her hands behind her head and stared into her closet.  
  
"Cheena would you hurry up? The movie starts in 35 minutes and you're still up there" Goten yelled from downstairs.  
  
"So chill out and wait!" Cheena yelled back as she finished getting ready. Goten growled as he walked back towards the living room and sat down next to Trunks who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"And what are you smiling at?" Goten asked as he stared at him.  
  
"Nothing, I just still can't believe you two are having separate parties" Trunks said as he leaned forward, placing his arms on his lap.  
  
"Well believe it and my party is going to be better then Cheese face up there" Goten said as he pointed up in the air.  
  
"I still think she's mad at me for not going to her party. Maybe I should go" Trunks said as she turned back and looked at the staircase. Goten quickly jumped out of his seat and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Are you insane? You are not ditching me for her. We were friends first!" he shouted. Trunks just stared at him before shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"Ok, you have seriously lost it" he said as he sat back in his seat. Goten was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Mumbling under his breath, Goten walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
'Hey, Cheena ready yet?" Miyuki asked as she took her helmet off and held it in her hand. Goten just stared at her for awhile before speaking.  
  
"No she's still up in her room. Is that her jersey?" he asked. Miyuki looked down at the shirt then back at Goten.  
  
"Uh yeah, I kinda asked her if I could borrow it" she said as she placed her hand behind her head.  
  
"Looks better on you" Goten said as he turned and walked into the house with a smile on his face. Miyuki's cheeks turned a new shade as she followed after him and closed the door behind her. Going into the living room, she quickly waved to Trunks.  
  
"Hey Miy, how's it going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks! I'll go and check on Cheena and see what's holding her up" Miyuki said as she walked towards the staircase and walked up towards Cheena's room. Knocking on the door, Miyuki walked in to see Cheena in front of her computer.  
  
"You're on-line and we're waiting on you. You better be checking out the movie times" she said as she walked behind Cheena and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm ready. I was just looking for someone to play music at my party" Cheena said as she spun her chair around making Miyuki back up a bit.  
  
"Nice outfit" Miyuki said as she looked at Cheena. Cheena looked herself over then back at Miyuki.  
  
"What? Its just a white shirt and black windbreakers" Cheena said as she looked herself over again. Miyuki just smirked as she tossed her helmet on Cheena's bed.  
  
"Well let's go! I really want to go to the movies. I heard that the new Saiyaman movie is coming out" she said as she looked at Cheena. Rolling her eyes, Cheena looked to the side.  
  
*All these movies about Gohan, oh brother* she said to herself.  
  
"What are we going to see anyway?" Miyuki asked as she noticed the look on Cheena's face.  
  
"We'll see what's playing when we get there so lets go" Cheena said as she walked towards the door and walked out with Miyuki following close behind. Hearing footsteps, Goten and Trunks both stood up as Cheena and Miyuki came downstairs.  
  
"About time!" Goten snapped as he looked at Cheena. Rolling her eyes, Cheena walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Hey!" she said as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Trunks just looked at her with a frown on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go to your party?" he asked as he looked at her. Cheena just smirked as she walked by him.  
  
"Go to Goten's party! I don't care! I'll have tons of guys at my party anyway" Cheena said as she looked away from him. Trunks mouth dropped open as he looked at her. Quickly he looked over at Goten.  
  
"That's it! I'm not going to your party!" he yelled. Goten's mouth dropped as he looked over to Trunks then Cheena. Cheena just smirked as she walked back over to Trunks.  
  
"I'm kidding! Now can we go?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Trunks just looked down at her and sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you're joking?" he asked. Goten growled as he came over and grabbed Cheena's arm, pulling her away from Trunks.  
  
"Would you stop joking around so we can go" he said. Cheena looked at him before putting a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Goten!" she said as she made her bottom lip quiver. Goten growled as Cheena walked by him laughing. Miyuki just shook her head back and forth as she followed after Cheena. Trunks just smirked as he walked over to Goten. Leaning towards him, he was about to say something but Goten cut him off.  
  
"Don't even think about doing the same thing. Let's go!" he snapped as he stormed out the house. Trunks just laughed as he followed after him towards his car.  
  
Parking in the parking lot, Trunks and everyone climbed out and walked towards the theater.  
  
"So what are we going to go see?" Cheena asked as she held onto Trunks arm. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders as they stood in front of the theater. Looking up, they looked for a movie to see.  
  
"Let's see something funny" Goten said.  
  
"How 'bout something with some action in it?" Miyuki said as she pointed to an action movie.  
  
"Nah, I say we go see something scary" Cheena said as she pointed to a scary movie. Trunks just looked at the three of them and shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"Whatever you guys want to see is fine with me" he said. Goten, Miyuki and Cheena looked at one another before pulling back their arms.  
  
"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" they yelled as they threw their hands out. Goten threw out a rock as did Cheena but Miyuki threw out paper.  
  
"Action-packed movie it is" she said as she smiled at everyone. Goten just growled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Do you always have to copy me?" he asked.  
  
"If anyone copied anyone, it was you copying me" Cheena said. Goten just frowned as he looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Let's just go" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the ticket booth. Holding Trunks hand, Cheena followed after them to get the tickets.  
  
"That's $16!" the woman behind the counter said. Handing her the money, Goten stepped to the side and Trunks stepped up.  
  
"2 for the same movie" he said. The woman pressed a few buttons and picked up the two tickets.  
  
"$16!" the woman said. Handing her the money, Trunks quickly took the money and walked to the side with Cheena right beside him.  
  
"Finally a night for us to relax" Cheena said as she walked beside Trunks. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Trunks pulled her close as they handed their tickets off then walked inside where Goten and Miyuki were waiting.  
  
"Time to hit the snack bar" Goten said as he led Miyuki into the theater with Trunks and Cheena right behind them.  
  
"That will be $130" the concessionaire said to Trunks. Miyuki's mouth just dropped as she saw all the food and the total it came to.  
  
"Is that all for us?" she asked Cheena as she walked over to her. Cheena just nodded her head as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"I just hope he remembered my 3 nachos and cheese, 2 large bags of popcorn, 2 bags of sour patch kids and my extra large Hawaii punch drink" Cheena said as she tried to look at all the food. Miyuki's mouth dropped as she heard what Cheena said.  
  
"And to think, all I wanted was a medium popcorn and a drink" she said.  
  
"Oh, Goten ordered the extra large tub of popcorn so two can share it. Trunks and I can't do that cause we eat the same amount and can't share when it comes to food" Cheena said with a smile.  
  
"And Goten can?" Miyuki asked. Cheena looked at him then over at Miyuki.  
  
"Maybe we should get you your own popcorn" Cheena said with a worried look on her face. Miyuki just laughed as Goten and Trunks walked over with a handful of food in their hands.  
  
"All right! Lets go" Trunks said. The gang walked off towards the their theater when they stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Please tell me that's not who I think it is" Miyuki said as she looked at Goten.  
  
"Not only that, please don't tell me that they went in that theater" Goten said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena just stood in shock at the site in front of her. Going into the theater they were also going into was Mr. Tightly, Jamie and Tammy.  
  
"This can't be good" Trunks said as he watched the door close behind them. Taking a deep breath, Cheena quickly walked into the theater after them.  
  
"Not good at all" Goten said as he, Trunks and Miyuki followed after Cheena wondering what exactly was going to happen tonight.  
  
AN3: Next Chapter: The movie begins but so does the problems. Will Cheena stay out of it? Will anyone stay out of it when the old Mr. Tightly returns? Will Jamie do anything? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	11. ActionPacked Movie

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Much Luv to all of you!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 10th chapter reviewers...  
  
Samicat: Already answered your question! Good one though ^_^  
  
Trunksprincess4life: He probley is following them, who knows? ^_^  
  
Tigra, Kat and Risika: Mr. Tightly ruins everything for everyone no matter where he is ^_^  
  
N-sama: No prob and thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: I feel bad for them too ^_^  
  
Swimming Angel: Torture won't be half bad and a name switch is no prob ^_^  
  
Crecy: I'll add you and everyone to the party. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^  
  
Trunxgurl: Scary is right ^_^  
  
Valkyrie: Don't worry, they won't follow them much longer ^_^  
  
ChocolateEclar: The chances are not as slim as most would think ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11: Action-Packed Movie  
  
Going inside the theater, Cheena quickly looked around.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked herself as she continued to look around. Her search slowly stopped as she spotted three familiar faces, or the side of their faces in the middle of the room. A smile appeared on her face as she started to walk towards them but someone grabbed her shirt.  
  
"What gives?" Cheena said as she turned around to see Goten with a grip on her shirt. Trunks was beside him and Miyuki was opposite Trunks with the food Goten had in her hands.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Goten asked as he stared at her.  
  
"Number one, lay off the material. Number two, to find a seat" Cheena said. Letting go of her shirt, Goten spread his arms out towards the seats.  
  
"Looks like you don't have to go far to find a seat cause you're standing right next to an almost empty row" he said as he stared at her.  
  
"All right! I was going to go sit behind those three to see what was going to happen" Cheena said as she looked over at Mr. Tightly and the girls.  
  
"No, you're going to sit right here and for once in your life mind your business" Goten said as he pointed to the row Cheena was standing next to.  
  
"What are you? My father now?" Cheena snapped as she glared at him. Goten was about to speak when the lights started to go down low.  
  
"Just sit down" Goten snapped back. Rolling her eyes, Cheena made her way into the row and sat down. Trunks sat next to her, Goten next to him and Miyuki in the aisle seat. Sighing Cheena, just sat back in her seat and looked at the screen that started to play dancing popcorn bags and soda cups.  
  
"Why do they play these stupid things?" Goten snapped as he pointed to the screen. Leaning over Trunks, Cheena placed her finger to her lip and glared at Goten.  
  
"Can't you read?" she snapped as she pointed to the screen that said no talking. Goten growled as he reached picked up two popcorn kernels and tossed it at Cheena.  
  
"Hey, not while I'm sitting here!" Trunks said as he turned towards Goten. Cheena had a huge smirk on her face as she sat back in her seat. Reaching towards Trunks, she grabbed her first tray of nachos and held it in her lap.  
  
"You going to share that?" Trunks asked playfully as he reached over for a chip. Smacking his hand away, Cheena glared at him.  
  
"You going to keep that hand cause I can easily rip it off if you touch my nachos" Cheena said back as she glared at him. Over to the side, Goten shook his head back and forth as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"So stingy! That's why no one likes you" he said as he sat back in his seat and looked at the screen. Pushing Trunks back, Cheena glared at Goten.  
  
"So ugly! That's why you could never find a date" she said as she sat back in her seat. Miyuki giggled at Cheena's comment causing Goten to look at her.  
  
"And what are you laughing at? You're here on a date with me, aren't you?" he asked her. Immediately Miyuki stopped laughing and looked at him. Both Cheena and Trunks looked at Goten as well.  
  
"Oh so it is a date! I knew it!" Cheena said in almost a loud whisper. Leaning forward, a man tapped Cheena on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but will you be quiet?" he asked in a harsh tone. Quickly Cheena turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me, but will you sit back and mind your business? Go eat a hotdog or something" she snapped back as she turned back around. Trunks, Goten and Miyuki leaned forward and covered their mouths as they started to laugh. Dipping her nachos in the cheese, Cheena placed it in her mouth and started to chew it.  
  
"That was mean Che" Miyuki said as she stopped laughing.  
  
"What? The previews didn't even show up yet and he's telling me to be quiet. What? He enjoys the dancing popcorn so much? He wants to hear it say toss your garbage in the trash? Give me a break!" Cheena said as she placed another nacho covered with cheese in her mouth. Trunks and Goten just sat back as they continued to laugh. Soon the previews came on causing all of them sit back and watch them. Wrapping one arm around Cheena, Trunks used the other to eat some popcorn.  
  
"I wanna go see that!" someone familiar yelled up in front of them. Cheena looked ahead of her to see Tammy pulling on Jamie's arm, or it looked like that.  
  
"Can we go see that?" she asked as she pointed to the screen. Jamie was about to say something when Mr. Tightly pulled Tammy away from her and towards him.  
  
"What did I tell you? While we are here I don't want to hear a word out of you, got it?" he slightly yelled. Tammy only nodded her head as she sat back in her seat. Cheena just growled as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Trunks said as he rubbed her shoulder. Cheena just continued to stuff her face as she glared at the back of Mr. Tightly's head.  
  
*I wonder how much it would hurt if I tossed this large cup of juice at the back of his stupid head?* Cheena asked herself as she produced a smile on her face. Soon the lights dropped down more as the movie began. Cheena just nestled into her seat, looking up at the screen trying to take her mind off of what was in front of her.  
  
A few minutes into the film, Cheena looked around to see everyone just glaring at the screen. Looking over at Goten and Miyuki they were both staring at the screen as Goten wrapped one hand around her and ate with the other. Sighing, Cheena just looked ahead of her to see Mr. Tightly leaning over in the seat next to him and say something. Soon he stood up and sat back down. Cheena watched as Tammy ran up the ramp and out the theater. Watching her go, Cheena looked back and forth before placing her nachos in Trunks lap.  
  
"I'll be right back! I'm going to go to the bathroom" she said. Trunks just nodded his head but didn't speak as he kept his eyes on the screen as he stood up. Easing by him, Cheena looked at Goten.  
  
"Excuse me!" she whispered. Goten just glared at her as he moved his legs out of the way.  
  
"If you knew you couldn't hold anything you drink, you should of sat in the aisle" he snapped as Cheena passed by him and Miyuki. Rolling her eyes, Cheena quickly ran towards the door and left the theater. Standing outside, Cheena looked back and forth.  
  
"Where did she go?" Cheena asked herself as she looked around. Seeing the bathroom in front of her, Cheena quickly ran towards it and inside. Looking at the stalls, she saw that three were empty and one was occupied. Looking under, she saw little feet kicking back and forth.  
  
"Tammy? You in there?" Cheena asked as she stood by the door.  
  
"Yes! I'll be finish soon" the little girl said back. Cheena just smiled as she walked over to the sink and leaned back on it. Hearing the toilet flush, she watched as the bathroom door opened and out came Tammy. Tammy took one look at Cheena then frowned.  
  
"What's with the face? You know who I am!" Cheena said.  
  
"Daddy said I can't talk to you no more. He said you're bad and you hurt people" Tammy said as she stared at Cheena. Biting her lip, Cheena just refrained herself from screaming out in anger.  
  
*That little...I'm the bad person? Me! He's telling her that! I don't believe this* Cheena screamed in her head. Tammy just stared at her as she rocked back and forth. Cheena smiled as she bent down in front of Tammy.  
  
"You know me Tammy! You know I don't hurt people. Don't listen to him and by the way, why are you in here alone?" Cheena said.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom and daddy said that I had to go alone cause I was the one who had to go" Tammy said. Cheena just sighed as she stood up.  
  
*He sent his 4 year old daughter to the bathroom by herself. How low can you be?* Cheena asked herself. Shaking her head, Cheena quickly looked at Tammy.  
  
"Wash your hands and I'll take you back to the theater, ok?" she said. Tammy nodded her head as she walked towards the sink. Cheena just smirked as she picked Tammy up. Helping her roll up her sleeves, Cheena's smirk went away as she saw a bruise on Tammy's right arm.  
  
"Tammy, what's this?" Cheena asked as she pointed to the bruise. Tammy looked at her arm as she washed her hands. She remained quiet as she cut the water off. Putting her down, Cheena walked over to the side and grabbed a paper towel and handed it to her. As she watched Tammy dry her hands, she just frowned as she looked at her.  
  
*She doesn't want to say it but I know he did that to her and I'll make sure he pays for that* she said to herself. Rolling down her sleeves, Tammy handed Cheena the paper towel. Taking it from her, Cheena tossed it in the trash then opened the door.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked as she looked at Tammy. She nodded her head as she ran over and grabbed Cheena's hand. Walking out of the bathroom, Cheena headed towards the theater. Opening the door, Cheena walked in and looked around as everyone was cheering. Looking at the screen, she saw some guy shooting two guys while sliding down the stairs backwards.  
  
"Cool!" Cheena said as she cheered as well. Feeling someone beside her, Cheena looked down to see Tammy burring her face into her side as she covered her ears.  
  
*Now why would he bring her to this movie if she's scared?* she asked herself as she placed her hand on Tammy's back and led her down the ramp. Sipping her soda, Miyuki looked beside her and almost dropped her soda in her lap as Cheena and Tammy passed by her.  
  
"Oh man!" she said as she looked over at Goten. Goten glanced at her then over at the aisle to see Cheena and Tammy walk by.  
  
"What is she up to?" he asked as he watched her. Walking towards the middle of the aisle, Cheena cleared her throat. Both Mr. Tightly and Jamie looked to see Cheena with Tammy beside her. Mr. Tightly growled as he immediately stood up and glared at Cheena.  
  
"What are you doing here and with her?" he yelled. Cheena just glared at him with hate clearly in her eyes. Growling, Mr. Tightly reached over and grabbed Tammy's arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her? Huh?" he yelled as he pushed her down in her seat. Cheena looked at Tammy then over to Mr. Tightly. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled it out.  
  
*Must calm down* Cheena said to herself as she glared at him. Stepping towards Cheena, Mr. Tightly quickly pushed her back. Stumbling back, Cheena looked to the side then looked at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my kids. You are a bad influence on them" he yelled. Cheena stifled a laugh as she looked at him.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked as she glared at him. Mr. Tightly smirked as he pushed her back again  
  
"He just pushed her again" Miyuki yelled as she rose from her seat.  
  
"Cheena can handle it!" Goten said as he looked up at her. Miyuki looked down at him then over to Cheena.  
  
"I know! But I'm nosey" she said as she slipped into the aisle and walked down the ramp. Goten just sighed as he watched her walk away. Cheena stared at Mr. Tightly then looked herself over.  
  
"Do I have a push me sign on me?" she said as she looked up at him. Mr. Tightly just growled as he stepped up in Cheena's face.  
  
"Now if you want to stay alive, I'd back up" Cheena said as she glared at him.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Mr. Tightly snapped as he glared at Cheena. Cheena smirked as she looked him over then looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You bet it is" Miyuki said as she stood next to Cheena. Mr. Tightly looked at the both of them then back at Tammy and Jamie.  
  
"Let's go!" he yelled as he reached out and grabbed Tammy's hand.  
  
"But I don't want to go" Tammy said.  
  
"Yeah dad, I want to finish watch this" Jamie said. Mr. Tightly frowned as he stormed over and grabbed Jamie by the shirt.  
  
"I said lets go" he yelled as he pulled her out of the chair and pushed her ahead of him. Cheena just watched as Jamie walked by her and towards out the row. Glancing at Cheena, Jamie dropped her head and quickly walked up the aisle.  
  
"But daddy..." Tammy said as she looked at him. Mr. Tightly growled as he grabbed Tammy by the arm and forcefully tossed her forward. Cheena and Miyuki watched as she stumbled and fell on the floor.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Cheena yelled as loud as she could. Almost everyone in the theater, stopped watching the film and looked at the scene beside them, behind them or in front of them.  
  
"Who do you think you're yelling at little girl?" Mr. Tightly yelled as he stepped over Tammy and got in Cheena's face once again. Miyuki growled as she bent down near Tammy and helped her up.  
  
"Get out of my face" Cheena yelled as she pushed Mr. Tightly back. He growled as he grabbed Cheena's arm.  
  
"Dad, lay off" Jamie yelled as she came back down the ramp and pulled her dad away from Cheena. Mr. Tightly's eyes grew wide as he looked at her.  
  
"Have you lost your mind little girl?" he yelled as he advanced towards her. Cheena quickly spun Mr. Tightly around and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? You should of stayed away!" she yelled. Mr. Tightly just growled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"I'll make you pay for taking my kids away from me" he yelled. Cheena just glared at him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Would all of you shut the hell up?" someone in the crowd yelled. Over in the back, Trunks looked around the theater then over to Goten who was eating popcorn.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" he asked.  
  
"Why? We paid $8 dollars to see some action and we are going to see some action and if that means Cheena beating that fool down then so be it" Goten said as he stuffed more popcorn in his mouth. Trunks just sighed as he looked at Goten.  
  
"I've had enough of this" Mr. Tightly yelled as he looked down at Miyuki and Tammy. Pushing Miyuki to the side, he grabbed Tammy and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go!" he yelled as he stormed towards Jamie and grabbed her arm before heading up the ramp. Everyone in the theater erupted into boos as Mr. Tightly, Jamie and Tammy left.  
  
"What a creep" Miyuki said as she stood up and stood beside Cheena. Cheena just kept her eyes on the door that Mr. Tightly just walked through. Folding her arms across her chest, she turned towards Miyuki.  
  
"I've had enough of this place. I'm going to go wait in the car" she said as she stormed up the ramp and out the theater. Sighing, Miyuki walked over to the guys and looked at them.  
  
"Cheena's leaving and so am I!" she said as she looked at them.  
  
"Ok, we'll tell you how the movie ends" Goten said as he continued to eat. Miyuki just stared at him as she turned and left the theater. Goten sighed as he watched her go then looked at Trunks.  
  
"Not funny man" he said as he got up. Goten just sighed again as he got up and walked into the aisle followed by Trunks, following the girls towards the parking lot. Jumping in the car, the gang took off down the street and away from the situation that just took place.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Goten and Miyuki are out on a dinner date, about time, while Trunks and Cheena spend sometime at the mall. Just when Trunks and Cheena thought they're day couldn't get any better...it doesn't when they see something they hopped they'd never again. What is it and how will Goten and Miyuki's date go? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	12. Dinner and a Mall

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Much Luv for doing so.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 11th chapter reviewers...  
  
Chico: I think Chico would have handled it just as good  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Yep, he just threatened Cheena  
  
Trunxgurl: Scary and funny is right  
  
Crecy: No, you got it right when you said Hell...I mean HFIL (smirks)  
  
N-sama: Yea, he is going to pay  
  
Samicat: Thanks for the review and trouble just seems to follow them everywhere they go  
  
Tigra, Kat, Risika: I hope you two find Tigra before she finds him  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: I know...you can't even describe what he is  
  
Valkyrie: Here's the date and that fool will get his soon enough  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12: Dinner and a Mall  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight cause I am having a hard time understand this one" Cheena said as she hung her bed. Sitting in her computer chair was Miyuki who was staring at her.  
  
"My brother...the idiot who lives in this house asked to take you out to dinner?" she said as she looked at Miyuki, who to her was upside down.  
  
"Yeah, he called me last night after the movies yesterday and asked to take me out to dinner today" Miyuki said. Flipping onto her feet, Cheena turned and looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Are you serious? He actually wants to take you out on a date? A real date with just the two of you?" Cheena asked. Miyuki just nodded her head as she smirked. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena looked down at the floor then back at Miyuki.  
  
"So where is he taking you? McDonalds?" she asked as she looked at Miyuki. Miyuki laughed as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"I don't know where he's taking me. He didn't tell me yet" Miyuki said. Nodding her head, Cheena sat down on her bed.  
  
"McDonalds it is" she said with a smile. Miyuki just smirked as she brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Anyway, so when are you two leaving?" Cheena asked.  
  
"He said he'd tell me where to meet him" Miyuki said. Cheena's mouth dropped as she looked at her.  
  
"He's not going to go pick you up?" she asked. Miyuki just shrugged her shoulder. Just then there was a knock at the door. Cheena looked to see Goten standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Miyuki here?" he asked. Cheena growled as she pointed to Miyuki then looked at him.  
  
"Now get out!" she snapped. Goten growled as he stepped into the room. Cheena's mouth dropped open as she climbed off her bed.  
  
"I don't believe it! You've gone deaf!" she said. Goten rolled his eyes as he walked towards Cheena.  
  
"Get out! I have to talk to Miyuki" he said.  
  
"Excuse me? This is my room you jerk! You get out!" Cheena yelled. Goten just smirked as he grabbed Cheena and picked her up.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Cheena yelled. Walking to the door, Goten quickly tossed her out and slammed the door shut. Landing on her butt, Cheena glared at him.  
  
"Oh you are so dead!" she yelled as she quickly stood up and went for the door.  
  
"Cheena! Phone!" Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs. Mumbling under her breath, Cheena quickly ran down the stairs towards the telephone.  
  
"That wasn't very nice" Miyuki said as she spun around in Cheena's chair. Goten just shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on Cheena's bed.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I was thinking of taking you to this nice place I saw a few days ago. What do you say?" he asked.  
  
"Sure! What time am I going to meet you there?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"You can meet me here at 7 since I got reservations for 7:30" Goten said. Miyuki just looked at him for awhile before she spoke.  
  
"You're going to drive us there? I thought you didn't have a car" she said. Goten just smirked as he looked over towards Cheena's window. Miyuki looked at him then turned her head and looked out the window as well. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at him.  
  
"NO WAY!" she said as she stood up. Goten just smirked as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh c'mon, you're not afraid of heights so why not?" he asked.  
  
"Cause...its not normal! People drive people places. They don't fly them there" Miyuki said.  
  
"Well I'm not normal so its ok. C'mon! I won't drop you...promise!" Goten said with a smirk on his face. Miyuki glared at him then looked back at the window. Sighing, she looked at him.  
  
"Fine but if you drop me..." she said in a demanding voice. Goten just smirked as he slowly started to laugh.  
  
Going into the living room, Cheena fell down on the couch and grabbed the phone which was laying on the table beside the couch.  
  
C: Hello?  
  
T: Hey, I'm was thinking we could go to the mall and look around for awhile tonight, what do you say?  
  
C: Sure...whatever!  
  
T: What's wrong? You don't sound as happy as you usually do when we go to the mall.  
  
C: Sorry, its just that I'm going to kill Goten. He tossed me out of my room to talk to Miyuki  
  
T: So he's really taking her out tonight  
  
C: So I see you knew about them going out today. Thanks for telling me about it  
  
T: Sorry, Goten told me to keep it to myself. I wanted to tell you though  
  
C: Whatever, I'll probley be getting ready so just stop by, ok?  
  
T: You got it! See you in a few  
  
Hanging up the phone, Cheena sighed as she stood up. Looking up, she saw Miyuki coming down the stairs.  
  
"So what happened?" Cheena asked.  
  
"I'll be back here by 7 to go to dinner with Goten" she said. Cheena just rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well Trunks and I are going to the mall so call me tonight and tell me what happened. Now if you'll excuse me..." Cheena said as she ran up the stairs. Miyuki had a puzzled look on her face as she looked up the staircase. All of a sudden she heard a loud crash.  
  
"I was only joking Cheena! Lay off!" she heard Goten yell. Soon she heard another crash, this time it sounded as if someone was tossed into something. Shaking her head from side to side, Miyuki grabbed her coat that was draped across one of the chairs then left the house and headed home.  
  
"Cheena! Trunks is here!" Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs as she let Trunks in then closed the door.  
  
"Coming!" Cheena yelled from her room. Looking herself over in the mirror, Cheena smiled as she grabbed her jacket and small bag and left the room. Walking down the stairs, she smiled as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Cheena just nodded her head as she slipped her jacket on.  
  
"Let's go! I just saw that they're having a sale at Lacie's and I want to hurry up and get there before all the good underwear is taken" Cheena said. Trunks face quickly turned a shade of red as he looked at her.  
  
"You want to go underwear shopping?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I need new thong colors anyway!" Cheena said as he looked herself over in the mirror one last time before opening the door. Trunks just gulped as he slowly followed after her towards his car. Hopping in, Cheena and Trunks buckled up then took off towards the mall.  
  
Standing in his room, Goten stood in front of his mirror, looking himself over.  
  
"My arm is killing me! Stupid sister!' he snapped as he shook his arm a few times. Goten smiled as he started to fix his hair. He was wearing a black blazer which he button along the bottom, a white dress shirt underneath and black slacks.  
  
"Maybe I'm a little too over dressed" he said as he continued to look at himself. Sighing, he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black shoes.  
  
"Oh well, at least Cheese face is gone so she won't be able to see me and say something" he said as he slipped his shoes on.  
  
"Goten! Miyuki is here!" Chi-Chi yelled as she let Miyuki step in then close the door. Miyuki just stood there with her arms in front her as she looked at Chi-Chi.  
  
"You look really nice" Chi-Chi said with a smile. Miyuki slowly dropped her head then looked at Chi-Chi. She was wearing a royal blue dress that was low cut in the front, had thin straps across her shoulder and just stopped a few inches above her knees.  
  
"You don't think this is too much? I mean we're just going out to dinner" she asked Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was about to speak when Goten came down the stairs. Chi-Chi's eyes filled with water as she looked at her son.  
  
"You look so cute!" she said as she ran over to him and started to dust his blazer and slacks.  
  
"Mom...please" Goten said as he looked at her. Chi-Chi smiled as she slowly backed away. Goten straightened his blazer then looked at Miyuki and smiled.  
  
"You look really nice" he said. Miyuki just smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"So do you!" she said. Goten smiled and was about to say something else when a flash flew across his eyes. Looking at his mother, his mouth dropped as he saw a camera in her hands.  
  
"Wait until everyone see's how cute you two look" she said as she took another photo. Goten just stared at her in shock as Miyuki just laughed.  
  
"So you ready to go?" she finally asked him. Goten slowly looked at her and nodded his head. Opening the door, Miyuki walked out with Goten following. Sighing she just held on as Goten picked her up.  
  
"You better not drop me" she said. Goten just smirked before he quickly took off towards the restaurant.  
  
Trunks face was a red as could be as he followed Cheena around the store.  
  
"Cheena please, can I go wait outside with the other guys?" Trunks whined as he looked around the store. It was filled with nothing but woman while at the door stood all the guys.  
  
"What do you think of this color?" Cheena asked as she picked up a light purple thong and turned towards Trunks. Trunks face turned even redder as he looked at it. Cheena laughed as she held it in her hand.  
  
"Fine, go outside if..." she started before Trunks quickly bolted out of the store.  
  
"...you want!" she said as she watched him go. Still laughing, Cheena continued to surf through every color in front of her.  
  
"Cool, a white one with diamonds" she said as she picked it up. Just then a woman came and glared at her.  
  
"Um, that's mine so give it here!" she snapped. Cheena looked her up and down then smirked.  
  
"Um, no its not now get out of my face" she said as she turned around and continued to search. The woman growled as she walked towards Cheena and snatched the underwear from her.  
  
"Thanks!" the woman said in a happy tone. Cheena chuckled a laugh before she quickly snatched the underwear back then pushed the lady back, causing her to fall into a bin of underwear.  
  
"No, thank you!" she said as she walked off to finish her shopping in the store.  
  
Landing a few feet from the restaurant, Goten placed Miyuki down on the ground then looked at her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. Miyuki just nodded her head.  
  
"How's my hair?" she asked. Goten just smirked then looked away as he started to laugh. Her hair was sticking up because of the wind that blew through her hair on the way over. Seeing his reaction, Miyuki quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a small brush. Running over to a car, she looked into the window and started to brush her hair.  
  
"There, now let's go!' she said as she walked back over and placed her brush back in he purse. Goten smiled as Miyuki latched onto his arm and the two walked on towards the restaurant entrance. Holding the door open for her, they quickly walked in and headed towards the hostess who was smiling at them.  
  
"Hi, and welcome to the Blue Moon restaurant. Do you have a reservation?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, Son party of 2" Goten said proudly as he looked at the woman. She smiled as she opened the book in front of her and scanned down.  
  
"Yes, Goten Son! This was please!" the woman said as she grabbed two menus then headed into the restaurant. Miyuki just smiled as she followed after the woman and looked around the place. It had chandeliers hanging all around, candles on the walls, glowing bright. The tables had soft white table clothes on them with crystal glasses and folded napkins already in place.  
  
"Here you are! Here are your menus and a waiter will be with you shortly" the woman said as she placed the menus on the table then walked away. Helping Miyuki into her seat, Goten quickly walked over to his seat and sat down. Miyuki just continued to look around as she admired all the restaurant had to offer.  
  
"I take it you like it" Goten said getting her attention. Miyuki turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, its very nice. I can't wait to see how the food tastes" she said. Almost on cue, a waiter walked over to the table and took out a pad and pencil.  
  
"Good evening! My name is Val and I will be your waiter this evening. Would you like to hear the specials this evening or would you like to order some appetizers to start you off tonight?" Val asked as he looked at Goten then Miyuki. Picking up his menu, Goten looked over at Miyuki.  
  
"You can order the appetizers if you'd like" he said. Miyuki just smiled as she picked up her menu and looked it over.  
  
"Well can we have the shrimp? That looks like a good way to start off dinner" she said as she looked at Goten.  
  
"Sure! And can we also get a basket of rolls and can I get a salad. Do you want a salad Miy?" Goten asked. Miyuki nodded her head as she looked at Val.  
  
"Two shrimp appetizers, two salads and a basket of rolls. Would you two like anything to drink?" Val asked as he wrote the order down.  
  
"I'll have an ice-tea please?' Miyuki said.  
  
"Make that two" Goten said. Val wrote down the drinks the walked away. Miyuki smiled as she looked at Goten.  
  
"This place is great and the food sounds good" she said. Goten just smiled as he picked up his menu.  
  
"Let's see what we should have for dinner" he said. Miyuki nodded her head as she picked up her menu as well and looked over what they had.  
  
Trunks glanced at his watch as he sat on the bench outside the store. A few guys were sitting on the floor playing cards while a few were sitting back looking very bored.  
  
"Your girl in there too?" a guy asked getting Trunks attention. Trunks just nodded his head as he looked at the store.  
  
"My girls been in there since 5:30 this afternoon and its now 7:40" the guy said. Trunks quickly looked at him as his mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"You're kidding!" he said. The guy shook his head no before pulling out a magazine and started to read it.  
  
"I've read this magazine 10 times now" the guy said as he flipped thru the pages. Quickly Trunks jumped up and ran into the store. Holding her bags, Cheena looked up to see Trunks running in.  
  
"Now you want to come in here' she said with a laugh. Trunks just looked at her then at her bags.  
  
"You bought 3 bags worth of underwear?" he asked.  
  
"Well this bag has the colors red, pink, orange, yellow, you know, all the bright colors, this bag has all the dark colors like black, brown, gray, and this bag has all the matching colored bras so I can match" Cheena said as she looked at all her bags. Trunks just stared at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
"Now that I'm done in here, we can go where ever you want to go now" Cheena said. Slowly Trunks nodded his head as he walked out the store with Cheena following. As they stepped out the store, a few of the guys groaned.  
  
"You're lucky!' one of them yelled as he went back to playing cards. Cheena raised her eyebrow as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"What is he talking about?" she asked. Trunks just smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I'll tell you later" he said as he started to walk off. Shrugging her shoulders, Cheena walked beside him wonder where they were headed to next. Walking thru the mall, Trunks walked into a footwear store and bought a couple of new boots. Looking around, Cheena smiled.  
  
"Hey, maybe I should get boots to match everything in these bags" she said. Trunks quickly looked over at her as he tried on one of the boots. Seeing his face, Cheena quickly laughed as she continued to look around. Seeing a nice color and style for one of the boots, she quickly picked it up.  
  
"These are nice! I have to show Trunks!" she said as she quickly turned around only to bump into the person behind her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Cheena said as she looked at the back of the person. The person slowly turned around and looked at her. Cheena dropped the boot that was in her hand as she looked at the person in front of her.  
  
"Jamie? What happened to you?" she asked in complete shock.  
  
"These taste good!" Miyuki said as she continued to eat her shrimp. Looking over at Goten, she noticed that he was glaring at his plate. Looking at his plate, she noticed that it was empty and his salad along with the basket of rolls were gone as well.  
  
"You can have my salad if you want more" Miyuki said as she started to pick up her salad bowl. Shaking his head, Goten looked at her.  
  
"I'll wait until we order dinner" he said. Miyuki nodded her head as she finished of her shrimp then dove into the salad. Glancing over at Goten again, she noticed he was still looking at his plate.  
  
"You know Goten, you don't have to act different just cause we're out or you're with me. I know how you eat, I've been over to your house long enough to know how you, Cheena and your dad eats. If you want to order more and dig into it then go ahead" Miyuki said. Goten just smiled as he looked up at her. Soon Val approached the table.  
  
'Are you two ready to order?' he asked. Miyuki nodded her head as she handed him her menu.  
  
"We're both having the t-bone steak with mashed potatoes and corn on the side" Miyuki said. Val wrote the order down then looked at Goten.  
  
"Is that all sir?" he asked. Goten looked at Miyuki, smiled, then looked at Val.  
  
"Bring me 5 more orders of that and more rolls, 2 more baskets to be exact and I'll have 2 orders of shrimp scampi on top of linguini with light tomato sauce and can have a pitcher of ice-tea, please?" Goten said with a smile. Val's hand trembled as he wrote down everything Goten said.  
  
"Is...Is that all sir?" he asked. Smiling, Goten nodded his head. As Val walked away, Miyuki started to laugh.  
  
"Did you see his face?" she said as she continued to laugh. Goten smirked at first but soon laughed as well at the waiters surprised look.  
  
"Cheena, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked as she stared at her. Cheena growled as she looked at Jamie. She had on a pair of sunglasses but Cheena could clearly see the black and blue mark by her eye.  
  
"What happened to you?" Cheena asked again. Jamie just sighed as she attempted to walk by Cheena but she grabbed her arm.  
  
"Look, he just got a little mad because of the way I acted in the movie theater last night" Jamie said.  
  
"Where is he? Huh? Where?" Cheena yelled as she let Jamie go. Jamie just looked behind Cheena then down at the ground. Raising her eyebrow, Cheena quickly turned around to see Mr. Tightly behind her.  
  
"You know these little run in's that we have are starting to annoy me" he said as he glared at Cheena.  
  
"Likewise! How dare you lay a hand on her! I should do the same to you, how would you like that?" Cheena yelled. Mr. Tightly smiled as he quickly grabbed Cheena's arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"How bout I do what I did to her to you? You'd look nice with a black eye" he said.  
  
"And so will you if you don't let her go and back off" Trunks said from behind Mr. Tightly. Looking back through the corner of his eye, Mr. Tightly smiled as he let Cheena go then walked over to Jamie.  
  
"You two aren't worth my time but I better never catch you around my kids again" he said as he glared at Trunks then Cheena.  
  
"Mark my words Tightly, you'll pay for what you did and like I did before, I'll take them away from you. You don't deserve to have kids" Cheena yelled as Trunks walked up beside her.  
  
"And you don't deserve to live but you're still here aren't you? You take them away and I promise you won't be living much longer" Mr. Tightly snapped. Trunks growled as he stepped towards Mr. Tightly but Cheena held him back. Cheena looked at him then over at Jamie.  
  
"Soon Jamie, very soon" Cheena said. Jamie just looked at Cheena then at the floor, fixing her glasses before they slipped off her face.  
  
"I've had enough of you two. Let's go!" Mr. Tightly yelled as he grabbed Jamie by the shirt and pushed her on and out the store. Trunks and Cheena watched him go as slight growls escaped both their lips.  
  
Miyuki just held her fork as she looked at Goten. She watched as he quickly dug his food into his food and started to shovel it into his mouth. It looked as if he wasn't even breathing since he didn't take the time to stop and catch a breath. Sensing he was being looked at, Goten glanced over at Miyuki.  
  
"You're not hungry?" he asked. Miyuki looked down at her food then at Goten.  
  
"I am, its just that for some reason I'm enjoying watching you eat" she said. Goten just smiled but then looked around the restaurant to see a few people looking at him.  
  
"Well they all don't look so happy to see me eat" he said as he turned towards Miyuki. She looked around then back at Goten.  
  
"Well then lets give them something to look at if they want to stare" she said as she started to shovel food into her mouth as quick as she could. Goten just laughed as he continued eating. Soon the two were finished and full.  
  
"That was great and fun" Miyuki said as she looked at Goten. He just patted his stomach and nodded his head. Soon Val came over with a black book in his hand.  
  
"Would you like anything else sir?" he asked. Goten looked at Miyuki who shook her head no then looked at Val and did the same.  
  
"Well then here is your bill. I'll be back soon" he said as he walked off. Opening the book, Goten eyes almost fell out his head.  
  
"What? How much is it?" Miyuki asked as she tried to see what Goten was looking at. Goten just smirked as he reached into his blazer and pulled out a card.  
  
"You're going to pay for your half right?" he asked. Miyuki's mouth dropped open as Goten laughed.  
  
"Just kidding! I got it!" he said as he slipped the card into the pocket of the book then placed it on the side of the table.  
  
"This was a nice place Goten. Thanks for taking me here" Miyuki said.  
  
"Well I wanted to take you somewhere nice" Goten said. Soon Val walked over with a small machine. Opening the book, he removed Goten's card, swiped it through the machine then handed it back to him.  
  
"Thanks and have a nice evening" Val said as he walked off. Goten placed his card back in his jacket then looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as he stood up. Miyuki nodded her head as she stood up and walked over to him. The two walked out of the restaurant while glancing at all the people who were looking at them. Coming outside, Miyuki held on as Goten picked her up then took off towards her home.  
  
Trunks and Cheena continued on around the mall for awhile more then decided to call it a day. With the bags all packed in the back, Trunks took off towards the Son home. Cheena just stared out the window as Trunks drove on.  
  
"You're thinking about her aren't you?" he asked as he continued to drive. Cheena just rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I shouldn't be thinking about her, I mean, I want to help her but she won't let me. How can she accept what he's doing to her? I can't stand him or her for allowing him to hit her" Cheena snapped.  
  
"I don't think she's allowing him to hit her but she's too afraid to stop him. I really don't know what her reason is but I'm sure she has one" Trunks said.  
  
"Well I bet it's a stupid one" Cheena said. Trunks remained quiet as he sighed and continued off towards his destination.  
  
Landing in front of Miyuki's home, Goten set her down.  
  
"Thanks for the ride and for dinner" I had fun!' she said. Goten just smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Maybe we could do it again some time" he said as he placed his hand behind his head and looked down at the ground. Miyuki just smiled as he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sure!" she said before turning around and walking towards her door. Waving goodbye she went inside her house and closed the door. Goten placed his hand on his cheek as he watched her door close. A smile appeared on his face as he quickly took off into the air.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" he yelled as he did a couple of flips in the air before finally calming down and heading towards home.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Its time for break and Goten and Cheena are getting things ready for their party but something is stopping Cheena and that's a phone call. Answering the call, she drags Miyuki along and only to find a big surprise? What is it and how will it affect Cheena and Miyuki? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	13. Trashing and Bashing

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Much Luv for doing so. This chapter has a bit of language in it so watch out for it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 12th chapter reviewers...  
  
Trunxgurl: Hey, Cheena will take on anyone to get her clothes  
  
N-sama: Goten happy...check! Tightly pissed...check! Ok, I got it!  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: They are cute, I absolutely agree  
  
Valkyrie: You've lost it...and don't destroy anything...yet!  
  
Chico: Goten got his girl, Cheena got her underwear, Trunks got embarrassed and Mr. Tightly is still a creep...you got it!  
  
Tigra, Kat and Risika: I have a feeling she's going to wake up by the time I post the next chapter.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13: Trashing and Bashing  
  
Flipping thru a few papers, Cheena had a frantic look on her face.  
  
"Where is it?" she said as she flipped through a few more papers. Just then there was a knock at her door and in walked Miyuki.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked. Cheena just pushed some papers out of the way before looking at Miyuki.  
  
"Gohan wants to see the list that I made up for the party. You know, the stuff to decorate and the food and things like that and I can't find it" Cheena said as she searched thru all her papers again. Sighing, she fell back into her computer chair.  
  
"I lost it! That's just great!" she said as she spun around in the chair. Miyuki looked at her then started to laugh. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at her.  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?" she asked. Miyuki continued to laugh as she pointed behind Cheena, towards her computer. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena turned around to see a piece of paper under her keyboard.  
  
"You put it there when you were searching the net for ideas" Miyuki said as she sat down on Cheena's bed. Pulling the paper out, Cheena looked it over and smiled.  
  
"It wasn't funny! I would of found it if I kept looking" she said as she turned towards Miyuki. She rolled her eyes as she laid back on Cheena's bed.  
  
"So how exactly are you and Goten going to pay for all this stuff for your party?" she asked as she picked up a bear that was nearby.  
  
"Gohan and Videl! They said they'd pay for it all for me and Mom and Dad are taking care of Goten" Cheena said as she looked her list over.  
  
"So is that yours and Goten's birthday present from them?" Miyuki asked as she sat up. Looking up at her, Cheena nodded her head.  
  
"That's why I got mostly expensive stuff for my party" she said with a devious smile on her face. Miyuki shook her head as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"You are bad" she said as she smiled. Cheena shrugged her shoulder then slid out of the chair. Walking towards the window, a smile flew across her face.  
  
"Gohan and Videl are here! Wait until they see this list" she said as she ran towards her door and left the room heading for the stairs. Miyuki just laughed as she followed after her.  
  
"Wait until they see how much it all cost" she said as she ran down the stairs. Cheena quickly ran towards the front door and opened it. Seeing Gohan and Videl, she quickly ran towards them.  
  
"Hi guys" she said as she placed the paper behind her back. Gohan and Videl both looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi Che, have you finally made all the plans for your party?" Gohan asked. Cheena just nodded her head as she handed him the paper. Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses. Cheena put her hand around her throat and stuck her finger in her mouth as she stared at him. Gohan glared at her, knowing she hated his glasses, then looked at the paper. His eyes almost fell out of his head as he looked at the price at the bottom of the page.  
  
"Cheena! Are you having a birthday party for yourself or the world? What is this?" he said as he glared at her.  
  
"But Gohan, I need all that stuff" Cheena said. Gohan glared at her then at the list.  
  
"Crystal glasses? Silk table cloths? Imported lobster and shrimp?" Gohan yelled as he glared at Cheena. She only smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"Well I want nice things for my party and besides, it has to be better then Goten's party" she said. Gohan just held the paper in his hands as he glared at Cheena.  
  
"You will be getting plastic cups, regular table cloths and there is no way you're getting shrimp. You better just have cake and punch" he said.  
  
"Have you seen what I wanted for the cake?" Cheena asked. Gohan looked at her then at the list.  
  
"A 5 LAYER CAKE!" he yelled as he looked at her.  
  
"Hey, you know I eat a lot and so does my friends and that doesn't count you and I know your hands will be in that cake as well" Cheena said. Videl laughed as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"She has a point" she said. Gohan glanced at Videl then looked at Cheena.  
  
"I'll see but you are not getting half the things on this list" he said. Cheena nodded her head.  
  
"That's fine! Let's go over the important things first" she said. Gohan looked at the list then her.  
  
"Which ones are the most important?" he asked. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.  
  
"All of them" she said. Gohan growled as he looked at her. Cheena only smiled as she stared at him. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Miy can you get that? I have to get this list settled" Cheena said as she looked at Miyuki. She nodded her head as she ran back in the house. Going into the living room, Miyuki picked up the phone.  
  
M: Hello Son Residence!  
  
J: Hello! Can I please speak to Cheena  
  
M: You know, you sound like someone I know  
  
J: Miyuki can you please put Cheena on, please  
  
M: Jamie? Is that you? Why do you sound like that? You sound sick  
  
J: Please put Cheena on. Is she there?  
  
M: Yea, hold on  
  
Miyuki placed the phone to the side then ran to the front door.  
  
"Cheena, phone" she yelled. Cheena kept her eyes on the list as she talked it over with Gohan.  
  
"Tell them to call me back whoever it is" she said.  
  
"I think you want to take this call" Miyuki yelled. Cheena looked up at her and sighed before walking towards the house.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked as she walked into the house.  
  
"Jamie" Miyuki said. Quickly Cheena stopped in her tracks as she turned around and faced Miyuki. She only nodded her head as she pointed to the phone. Quickly Cheena walked over and grabbed the phone.  
  
C: Jamie?  
  
J: Cheena, I have something you need to see  
  
C: Look Jamie, I have to get ready for my party and I don't have time for your games. If you're playing a joke on me then...  
  
J: I'm not playing with you! I really need you to see something, please come over  
  
C: Fine! Where are you?  
  
J: 50 Reunion Road! Do you know where it is?  
  
C: I know where that is! I'll be there soon  
  
J: Ok, see you soon  
  
Quickly Cheena hung up the phone and looked at Miyuki.  
  
"So what's up?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to go see Jamie. She wants to show me something" Cheena said.  
  
"She sounded sick to me when she was on the phone. Something's up" Miyuki said. Cheena smirked as she looked at her.  
  
"Feel like coming along?" she asked. Miyuki smirked as she nodded her head. Nodding her head, Cheena quickly walked outside with Miyuki right beside her. Outside, the girls looked to see Gohan and Videl still looking over her list.  
  
"Gohan, Miyuki and I are going out for awhile. We'll be back soon" she said. Gohan just nodded his head as he continued to study her list and see if she added everything up right. Walking over to Miyuki, Cheena whispered to her.  
  
"He's trying to see if I added it wrong but I know I didn't. He just doesn't want to pay all that but he has no choice" she said. Miyuki just laughed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her capsule. Pressing the button, she revealed her motor scooter.  
  
"Sorry it only seats one person" she said. Cheena smirked as she whistled loudly. Soon the flying nimbus appeared in front of her.  
  
"It goes by my whistle now" she said as she hopped on it. Miyuki just smiled as she started her bike and put her helmet on.  
  
"Let's go Nimbus" Cheena yelled as she flew off with Miyuki right behind her. The girls went on until they reached Reunion Road.  
  
"Which one is it?" Miyuki yelled. Descending, almost down to ground level, the nimbus flew right next to Miyuki's scooter.  
  
"She said 50! There it is!' Cheena said. The girls stopped in front of a large house.  
  
"She lives here?" Miyuki asked as she climbed off her bike and returned it to it capsule. Cheena frowned as she looked at the mailbox.  
  
"No, but that idiot she calls a father does. Let's go see what's up so we can leave" Cheena said as she walked towards the front door. Knocking on the door, she was taken back as the door just opened up.  
  
"I don't like this" Miyuki said as she followed after Cheena inside the house. Cheena just looked around at everything. She noticed a lot of crystal objects and glass frames around the house.  
  
"He like glass I see" Miyuki said as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"He probley likes looking at himself" Cheena said with a laugh.  
  
"Cheena! Up here!' Jamie yelled from upstairs. Cheena and Miyuki wearily walked up the stairs and looked around. Looking down the hall, they saw a door that was open.  
  
"Should we go?" Miyuki asked as she took her helmet off and held it in her hand. Cheena took a deep breath then exhaled it out as she walked down the hall. Miyuki followed close behind, occasionally turning around to see if anyone was coming behind them. Walking into the room, Cheena's mouth dropped as she looked around. All around her was words written on the walls in what looked like red paint.  
  
"Die Cheena Die!" Cheena read as she spun around and read it. It was all over the place, from the walls to the ceiling down to the floor. Miyuki just looked around in shock as well as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Ok, this man is nuts" she said. Cheena just nodded her head as she looked to the side and saw another door cracked. Walking over to it, she saw a long hall.  
  
"Man, this place has a lot of halls" Miyuki said as she looked over Cheena's shoulder. Opening the door wider, Cheena stepped in and walked down the hall with Miyuki close behind. Reaching another door, Cheena opened it up and looked around.  
  
"I wanted you to see this" Jamie said as she looked at Cheena and Miyuki. Cheena stared straight ahead at what looked like a bunch of dolls. They all looked alike with black hair and black eyes. Some had no heads, while others had knifes coming out of them.  
  
"What is this?" Cheena asked as she looked at the dolls. Jamie sighed as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"It's you!" she said. Cheena quickly looked at her then at the doll.  
  
"What? What do you mean that's me?" she yelled as she looked back at Jamie.  
  
"I found it this morning. Dad wants you dead so he created a shrine to you with bunch of dolls that he tears up whenever he thinks of you. I just had to show you. He's lost it" Jamie said. Cheena just stared at her.  
  
"He's lost it a long time ago. He lost it all those months ago and he's lost it now. Why are you showing me this anyway? You were the one who sided with him anyway" Cheena yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry! Its just that I missed him and I thought I could change him but now I know I can't. He'll never change and now I'm worried about you. He's crazed Cheena, and he wants you out of the way. I'm scared for you" Jamie said. Cheena smirked as she looked around the room.  
  
"You don't have to be worried about me. I can take care of myself" she said. Jamie just stared at Cheena. Miyuki looked around then looked at Jamie.  
  
"Did he loose it when he gave you that?" she asked. Cheena quickly looked to see bruises on Jamie's arms.  
  
"Yea, I guess he did!" Jamie said as she looked down at the ground. Cheena growled as she stared at her.  
  
"Where's Tammy?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I took her to my mothers house. I didn't want her here to see this or the other room" Jamie said. Cheena just stared at her for awhile before grabbing her arm.  
  
"I'm taking you there as well and stay there. Does he know where Mrs. Tightly lives?" she asked.  
  
"He does!" Jamie said. Cheena growled then looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Well, just stay there with her and Tammy and if he comes for you then call me and I'll be there, now lets go" Cheena said as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"Wait a minute Che, come back for me. I have some remodeling to do" Miyuki said as she looked around the room. Cheena stared at her then looked at Jamie. Nodding her head, she quickly placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. Miyuki looked around the room with a smirk on her face. Putting her helmet on the floor, she ran over to the dolls and quickly tossed them around the room. Pulling the knife out of one of them she ran out of the room and down the hall into the other room. Leaving the room, she ran down the hall where she saw two huge doors, Going in, she smiled.  
  
"His room" she said as she ran over to his bed. Her smiled increased as she saw the bed move slightly.  
  
"Water bed, huh?" she said. Looking at the knife in her hand, she quickly put it through the bed causing water to fly out. A slight laugh escaped her lips as she watched the water shoot up in the air then flow down the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Now this is fun" she said as she quickly left the room and ran towards the main staircase. Jumping down the stairs, 2 at a time, she quickly started to laugh as she eyed everything in front of her. Just then Cheena appeared a few feet from her. Taking a look at the knife in her friend's hand, Cheena quickly stared at Miyuki.  
  
"Ok, I leave you here for a few minutes in this house and you turn into that crazy fool?" she asked. Miyuki just laughed as she ran past Cheena towards a nice glass vase.  
  
"No, I'm just having fun" she said with a sly smirk on her face as she picked the vase up. Cheena's face turned from amused to devious as she caught on to what Miyuki was doing. She watched as Miyuki dropped the vase on the floor and it smash into pieces.  
  
"I told you I was going to do some remodeling" Miyuki said as she developed a huge grin on her face. Cheena just nodded her head as she looked around the room.  
  
"Hey, I'll deal with upstairs. You got it down here?" she asked. Miyuki nodded her head as she quickly ran over to the glass case nearby and pushed it back, causing it to fall. Running up the stairs, Cheena walked into the room Miyuki previously entered.  
  
"Looks like Miy already came in here" Cheena said as she looked at the water around the room. A laugh escaped her mouth as she quickly raised her palm.  
  
"But I'll just finish what she started" she said as she quickly fired ki blasts around the room. Downstairs, Miyuki looked up as she heard loud sounds coming from upstairs.  
  
"You ok Che?" she yelled as loud as she could. Cheena smirked as she looked the room over. Running out the room, she leaned over the railing.  
  
"Just helping you out?' Cheena yelled before she ran into another room and continued what she started in the other room. Downstairs, Miyuki knocked over every single thing that wasn't tied down.  
  
"You don't need this!" she sang as she dug the knife into his couch and pulled back, ripping it straight down the middle. Grinning, she quickly ran over and to all the other couches and did the same. Looking around, she frowned as Cheena came down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong Miy?" Cheena asked as she stepped off the stairs and walked over to her. Sighing, Miyuki tightened her grip around the knife and raised it in the air.  
  
"I want something else to cut!" she yelled. Cheena just laughed as she took the knife from Miyuki's hand.  
  
"Easy killer, let's get out of here before..." she started before she heard a car pull up in front of the house.  
  
"...before he gets in here" Cheena yelled as she grabbed Miyuki's hand. Dropping the knife, she quickly placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared.  
  
Appearing in front of a house, Miyuki looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around.  
  
"Mrs. Tightly's home. C'mon, Jamie and Tammy are inside" Cheena said as she walked towards the front door. Knocking twice, she waited for someone to open the door. Soon Jamie stood in front of her before stepping to the side and letting her in.  
  
"So what happened?" she asked once she closed the door. Cheena and Miyuki smirked as they looked at Jamie.  
  
"Nothing! Miyuki and I just had a little fun and..." Cheena started before she quickly looked at Miyuki.  
  
"What?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"I dropped the knife on the floor. What if he takes it and gets the prints off of it? I'll be in so much trouble" Cheena said.  
  
"Knife? What knife?" Jamie asked as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Well if your prints are on it then so are mine so we'll go down together but the fool had it coming" Miyuki said.  
  
"Uh guys, hello, can you let me in on what you're talking about?" Jamie asked as she looked back and forth between Jamie and Cheena. The girls looked at one another then at Jamie.  
  
"Sit down!" they both said. Jamie looked at them for awhile before she walked towards the living room and sat down. Cheena and Miyuki soon followed and prepared to tell her what happened back at Mr. Tightly's home.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Mr. Tightly yelled as he stepped in his house. His eyes scanned over his house that was covered in bits of glass and his couches that were ripped up.  
  
"WHO EVER DID THIS WILL..." he started before he looked down at the knife on the floor. Picking it up, he looked it over.  
  
"This came from...DAMN!" he yelled as he quickly ran up the stairs. As he ran down the hall, he quickly back-tracked and looked to see his room destroyed and covered in water. Growling, he continued on towards the room at the end. Pushing open the door, his mouth dropped as he looked around the room that as covered in red paint. Over what he wrote was in big letters: "You Sick Bastard" in all caps. Yelling, he quickly pushed open the side door in the room and ran down the hall. Pushing open the door at the end of the long hall, he pushed open the door and just screamed. All around the room was the same black writing from the other room.  
  
"JAMIE, YOU'RE DEAD!' he yelled as he dropped the knife on the floor. Looking down, his eyebrows went up as he noticed a helmet on the floor. Picking it up, he looked it over.  
  
"Miyuki? Who in the hell..." he said before his eyes went wide. Looking at the writing again, he quickly growled slightly.  
  
'Cheena, that stupid bitch and her friend. They'll pay for this!" he yelled as he walked over to the stand where the dolls once sat. Seeing a piece of paper, her quickly picked it up and looked it over. It read:  
  
You sick bastard, how do you like the job I did to your room? You're sick and you'll get what's coming to you real soon. And in case you're wondering, Jamie and Tammy aren't here and they will never be here cause I've taken them away from you again! Have fun cleaning up cause I had fun trashing the place. I think you know who this is!  
  
Mr. Tightly growled as he tossed Miyuki's helmet towards the wall. Crumpling the letter in his hands, he tossed it to the side as well.  
  
"Ok, you want to play with me? Huh, you stupid bitch?" he yelled as he walked over to where he dropped the knife and picked it up. Eyeing it, a devious smirk crossed his face.  
  
"You want to cut things up? You want to break my stuff? Well I think its about time I did a little cutting and breaking of my own but it won't be your stuff, no. It'll be something more fun for me to do. Yes Cheena, I'll break your bones and I'll cut you up but I won't kill you. Not yet! I'll have some fun with you before that happens. Mark my words you little shit, you'll pay for what you've done" he said before he tossed his head back and laughed as he gripped the knife in his hands.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Happy Birthday! Goten and Cheena have turned 16 and are celebrating it at their parties but one person shows up to Cheena's party that wasn't even invited? Will anyone be able to stop this person before he ruins Cheena's special day? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	14. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Much Luv for doing so.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 13th chapter reviewers...  
  
Chico: He is a psychopath...that exactly what he is.  
  
N-sama: He sure did have it coming  
  
Tigra, Kat and Risika: Miyuki and I didn't leave much on the inside but I'm sure you can find some fun outside (smirks)  
  
Valkyrie: Thanks Val, how am I going to explain to the owners of house 49 what happened to their house?  
  
Crecy: The more help the better  
  
Sailor Bree: Crazy? That's putting it mildly  
  
Chocolate Eclar: Yeah, at least Jamie mow sees the light  
  
Trunxgurl: Everyone wants to do that. Cheena and Miyuki were just lucky I guess  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 14: Kidnapped  
  
::~Son Residence~::  
  
The music was blaring outside as the d.j. set up his music and tested it to make sure everything was in tact. A large table sat on the side of the yard filled with finger foods, punch and a large 5 layer cake. Across the yard were balloons and streamers, making the yard seem to light up under the dark night sky. Up in her room, Cheena was dancing around as she stood in front of her mirror. A slight knock on her door caught her attention. Standing in the door, Miyuki's mouth just dropped in shock as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Am I in the right room?" she asked as she stared at Cheena. Cheena just smiled as she turned towards her mirror and looked herself over. As her mother wished, Cheena did not wear her hair in a ponytail or her usual outfit which consisted on baggy pants, belly shirt and a colored thong. Her long hair flowed down her back as her two strands lightly hung on the side of her face. She had on a dark blue dress that was low cut in the front, with zigzag spaghetti straps across the back. The dress stopped a few inches above her knee. On her feet she had on some blue shoes as well with low heels.  
  
"Man Che, you look nice" Miyuki said with a smile. Cheena just frowned as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"I really do not want to wear this thing. There was nothing wrong with the clothes I had on" Cheena said. Miyuki just shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Che, you look great. Its too bad Trunks wont see you" she said.  
  
"I know but maybe he'll come by. He said he would anyway cause he wanted to give me my present" Cheena said.  
  
"So..." Miyuki asked as she stretched her arms out. Cheena looked at Miyuki and smiled. She noticed that she was wearing a short white dress but nowhere as short as Cheena's. It stopped just above her knees. The straps where thin like Cheena's and low cut as well.  
  
"So what? I don't see anything worth getting excited about" Cheena said. Miyuki just growled as Cheena just laughed.  
  
"You know I'm playing with you" Cheena said as she slowly stopped laughing. Miyuki just smirked as she dropped her hands to her side.  
  
"You look great. I especially love that bracelet" she said. Cheena looked at her wrist then smirked.  
  
"It's not a bracelet! Its some thing Bulma made cause my mom told her that Goten and I have a temper if things go wrong and she didn't want us to blast anything away so Bulma put this on me and a watch on Goten so our strengths are diminished" Cheena said. Miyuki just nodded her head, understanding what Cheena was saying.  
  
"Cheena, come out here for a minute" Gohan yelled from outside. Walking to her door, Cheena walked down the stairs with Miyuki following and out the front door to see Gohan and Videl looking everything over.  
  
"Yes?" Cheena said catching their attention. Videl smiled as she looked at Cheena but Gohan frowned as he looked her over.  
  
"You're wearing that?" he asked as he looked her over again. Cheena rolled her eyes as she walked over to the playpen that was nearby.  
  
"Gohan, please don't get all protective brother on me, ok?" she said as she walked over and picked Pan up.  
  
"Happy Birthday Aunt Cheena" Pan said with a smile. Cheena smiled as she smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you Pan" Cheena said before walking over to Gohan.  
  
"The presents will be set up over there on that table and the food is over there. Videl, Pan and I will be over there watching so don't try anything cause you know I'll see it" Gohan said. Cheena just sighed as she nodded her head.  
  
"And if any of these little boys even think of touching you then I will take care of them personally" he added. Cheena rolled her eyes as she handed Pan over to him.  
  
"I want them to touch me! Why do you think I wore this?" Cheena asked as she pointed to her dress. Gohan's mouth flew open as he stared at her.  
  
"GO AND CHANGE" he yelled. Cheena just laughed as she turned around.  
  
"Chill out Gohan, I was just joking" she said as she walked over to Miyuki laughing all the way.  
  
::~Capsule Corps~::  
  
"Goten, you look so adorable" Chi-Chi said as she looked Goten over. His checks started to glow as he looked at his mom.  
  
"Mom please, do not say I look adorable. I'm 16 today" he said. Chi-Chi just stared at him as water started to appear in her eyes.  
  
"Here we go" Goten said as he sighed and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"My little baby is growing up and soon he'll leave me and bring me some grandkids" she said as she started to cry. Goten just rolled his eyes as he turned and walked towards Trunks who was standing to the side.  
  
"She's talking about grandkids again, isn't she?" Trunks asked as Goten approached. Goten just nodded his head as he looked himself over. He was wearing a dark blue blazer which he buttoned towards the end, a royal blue shirt underneath and blue slacks and shoes below.  
  
"I don't think I look so adorable. I think I look like a fool" Goten said as he looked at Trunks. Trunks chuckled a small laugh as he looked at Goten.  
  
"Now I know you and Cheena are related since she hates dressing up as well" he said as he continued to laugh. Trunks had on almost the same thing as Goten except his outfit was black and his blazer didn't have buttons going half-way down the bottom.  
  
"Well it looks nice out here. I'll have to thank everyone for setting up out here" Goten said as he looked around. He didn't have balloons cause he wished not to have any but he did have streamers around.  
  
"Well my dad is still upset. All I hear is why is that brat having his party here?" Trunks said as he mocked Vegeta's stance and attitude. Goten started to laugh as he looked behind Trunks and stopped. Trunks looked at Goten the slowly turned around to see Vegeta standing there.  
  
"What was that boy?" Vegeta said through as slight growl. Placing his hand behind his head, Trunks just smiled.  
  
"Uh, I was just joking dad, you know...haha?" he said. Vegeta just glared at him before walking off.  
  
"Just what I need, him being mad at me" Trunks said as he looked back at Goten. Goten just laughed as he saw some cars pull up.  
  
"Looks like the guests are arriving" he said as he looked at Trunks. Trunks just nodded his head as he pushed Goten away from him.  
  
"Well go greet them and lets get this party underway" he said as he followed after Goten to greet the guests.  
  
::~Son Residence~::  
  
" Look who has finally arrived" Cheena said as three girls walked towards her. All 3 smiled at her as they showed her the gifts they bought for her.  
  
"Happy Birthday Cheena" they said at the same time. Cheena just laughed as she looked at them.  
  
"Tigra, Kat, Risika, please don't speak at the same time. It's bad enough I do it with Goten all the time. You can place the gifts over there" Cheena said. The girls smiled as they walked off.  
  
"CHEENA! HAPPY B-DAY!" a group of kids yelled as they walked up to her. Cheena just smiled as she looked at them.  
  
"Ok, lets see if I can get all of your names...Crecy, Cado, Asper, Maia and...c'mon I know this...Chirusa" Cheena said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone in front of Cheena just laughed as they nodded their head. Cheena pointed to the table where they could drop the gifts off before walking into the large crowd in front of her house. She smiled as she saw everyone dancing with someone as the music played.  
  
"Great party Cheena!" Kakarita said as she swayed to the music.  
  
"Yea, and to think I was going to sit home today and probley read" Emily said as she danced with one of the guys at the party.  
  
"See, this is more fun Emily" Cheena said. Emily just nodded her head as she continued to dance. Cheena smiled as she just started to dance around as the music played.  
  
"Hey Cheena, when are you going to cut that cake?" Sierra asked as she walked up to Cheena.  
  
"Later on! Don't worry, there's enough for everyone" Cheena said as she continued to dance. Sierra nodded her head as she danced herself to the side of the party to start up a conversation.  
  
In the shadows of the woods that surrounded the Son home, stood a figure with a smile on their face.  
  
"Nice party Cheena but it's the last one you'll ever have" the person said before moving to another tree, taking closer steps towards the back of the house.  
  
"Hey Cheena! Do you have anymore cups? We ran out!" Lianna yelled from the snack table. Cheena stopped dancing and looked at her.  
  
"I put a bunch out there. What are you guys doing? Using 3 at a time? I'll get more" she said as she started towards the house but Miyuki stopped her.  
  
"I'll get it! This is your party so enjoy it!" Miyuki said as she walked towards the house. Cheena just nodded her head as she started to dance again. Miyuki smiled as she waved to Pan who was laughing at everyone in front of her dancing. Looking over by the gifts, she looked to see Gohan and Videl watching over everyone. Gohan especially had his eyes on Cheena and everyone who walked up to her. Laughing, she walked into the house and towards the kitchen.  
  
"Stupid idiots, don't even lock the back door" the person snapped as he stepped into the house. A smile appeared on his face as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Miyuki standing on her tiptoes reaching for something in the cabinets.  
  
"Almost..." she said as her fingertips just reached the bag that held the cups. Mr. Tightly smiled as he looked around. Seeing a pot nearby, he quickly scooped it up into his hand.  
  
"Why did Gohan put these cups all the way up here?" Miyuki asked as she finally grasped the cups and pulled them towards her.  
  
"You won't need those now will you?" the person asked. Miyuki's eyes went wide as she heard the voice.  
  
"Mr. Tigh..." she started to say before she felt a blow to the back of her head. Darkness fell over her as she fell forward, onto the kitchen floor. Mr. Tightly smiled as he placed the pot on the counter.  
  
"You should have had a helmet on but you left it at my house, didn't you?" Mr. Tightly asked as he bent down and picked Miyuki up and carried her off.  
  
"Cheena, we need cups over here" Tigra yelled over the music. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she walked towards the house.  
  
*I thought Miy went to get cups?* she asked herself as she walked into the house.  
  
::~Capsule Corps~::  
  
"Hey Meta! Thanks for coming" Goten said as he walked through the crowd. He smiled as he saw everyone throwing their hands in the air as the music played. Dancing around the crowd, Goten smiled as everyone enjoyed themselves.  
  
"Hey Thomas! Star! Thanks for coming!" Goten said as he watched the two of them dance. They just smiled as they continued to move to the music. Continuing on, Goten smiled as he saw two of his friends standing to the side, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey Siriam! Jamie! Why aren't you two dancing?" he asked as he approached them.  
  
"We were going to get something to eat but that guy over there is eating everything" Jamie said. Goten looked at the table where the food was and dropped his mouth in shock.  
  
"DAD NO!!!" he yelled as he ran over to the table. Goku stood there with his mouth full of finger foods.  
  
"Huh?" Goku said as Goten approached.  
  
"Dad, you said you wouldn't eat all the food" Goten said as he took the food out of Goku's hands and put it back on the table.  
  
"But I didn't eat all the food. There's more right there" Goku said as he swallowed the food in his mouth then pointed at the table of food. Goten just sighed as he looked at his father.  
  
"Hey Trunks, look who I found wandering around" Trunks said as he walked over to Goku and Goten. The guys looked to see Jamie walking over to them. She had a panicked look on her face as she looked at Goku.  
  
"Is Cheena here? Please say she is! I have to find her before he does" she said. Goku, Goten and Trunks just stared at her.  
  
"Find her before who does?" Goku asked.  
  
"My dad! He's gone insane. I went over to his house to get Miyuki's helmet back and I overheard him talking about doing something bad to Cheena tonight for what she did to his house" Jamie said as she looked back and forth between Goku and Goten.  
  
"WHAT!! I told Cheena to stay away from him" Goku yelled as he narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"Miyuki left her helmet there? That's just great! So he knew they were there? What did they do?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't have time to explain! I have to find Cheena before my dad gets to her. He's really snapped now. He's lost it!" Jamie said. Goku stared at her before running over to Chi-Chi who was smiling at the kids dancing in front of her.  
  
"Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Jamie and I have to leave for a minute. Can you look this party over without me?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi just stared at him before clenching her fist in anger.  
  
"NO WAY! GOTEN IS NOT LEAVING HIS OWN PARTY AND NEITHER ARE YOU. YOU ARE A CHAPERONE SO YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" she yelled as loud as she could. Goku just chuckled as he looked around to see everyone looking at him and her.  
  
"Uh Chi, we really have to go. It's about Cheena!" he said. Chi-Chi's anger seemed to fade away as she heard what he just said.  
  
"What about Cheena? What happened?" she asked. Before Goku could respond, Goten, Trunks and Jamie ran over to him.  
  
"Goku please, we have to hurry" Jamie said. Chi-Chi looked at her then back at Goku.  
  
"What is going on?" she yelled but not as loud as before. Goku just looked at Trunks, Goten and Jamie before running around Capsule Corps.  
  
"We'll fly there so we won't scare any of Cheena's guests by me using Instant Transmission" Goku said. Trunks nodded his head as did Goten as he picked Jamie up.  
  
"Let's go!" Goku yelled as he took off in the air with everyone following after him.  
  
::~Son Residence~::  
  
Heading into the kitchen, Cheena looked down to see the cups on the floor.  
  
"She just dropped them then left" she said before she sighed. Bending down, she picked them up then stood up.  
  
"Happy Birthday Che!" Mr. Tightly said as he appeared behind Cheena. Quickly she turned around just as Mr. Tightly hit her in the head with the same pan he hit Miyuki with. Cheena's mouth flew open as she fell backwards onto the floor. Her eyes were open as she looked at Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Night Che! Don't worry! We're going to have our own little party" he said just as Cheena closed her eyes and let darkness overcome her. Smiling at what he did, Mr. Tightly quickly ran towards the hall and opened a door. Inside he smiled as he saw Miyuki laying inside.  
  
"The closet will do fine for you for now" he said as he closed the door and put a chair under the knob. Running back in the kitchen, he quickly picked Cheena up. He smiled as he looked at her face.  
  
"This is the last birthday you'll ever have" he said as he quickly ran out the backdoor and into the woods, taking Cheena with him and away from her party.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Goku and the gang arrive a little too late but now they have to find Cheena but where is she? Does Jamie know and what exactly will Mr. Tightly do to Cheena? Better question, what will Goku and everyone else do if/when they find Cheena. Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	15. Find Cheena

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Much Luv to all of you  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 14th chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: Yeah, some way to turn 16, huh?  
  
Crecy: What an argument! And here I thought Goten and Cheena were the only ones who argued like that  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: I'm glad you liked it and here is the next chapter.  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Gohan could have been eating at the time too...like father like son.  
  
Sailor Bree: That will always make him agree with you...I should borrow that for myself  
  
Tigra. Kat and Risika: Well I hope you three saved a marshmallow for me  
  
Valkyrie: I hope Val is ok...hmmm, I wonder if it was a black cat?  
  
Chico: I see you really hate him...so do I (smirks)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 15: Find Cheena  
  
Goku had the lead over Trunks and Goten, who held Jamie, as the flew towards the Son home.  
  
"Are you sure what you heard Jamie?" Goten asked as he looked at her. Jamie quickly nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sure! He was laughing like a maniac and he said he would punish Cheena for what she did" she said. Goku growled slightly as he flew on faster. Seeing the house in their sites, Goku and everyone quickly landed a few feet away before running towards the house.  
  
"Cheena had balloons for her party? And look at that cake, its huge" Goten said as he looked the party over.  
  
"Goten, this isn't time to show how jealous you are alright" Trunks said as he continued to run.  
  
"Jealous? Me? Never!" Goten yelled as he glared at Trunks. Trunks just rolled his eyes as he continued to run. Gohan and Videl were standing to the side, watching the party with smiles on their faces. In the play pen sat Pan who was just watching as well. Soon her attention was shifted to the side as she spotted everyone running towards the party.  
  
"Grandpa!" she yelled. Gohan and Videl both looked at her then over in the direction that she just called out to. Seeing Goku and everyone running towards them, they quickly looked at one another.  
  
"Gohan, where's Cheena?" Goku asked as he and everyone reached the two chaperones.  
  
"Uh, aren't you suppose to be at your own party Goten? Cheena is going to kill you when she sees you here" Gohan said as he looked at his younger brother.  
  
"Is she here?" Jamie quickly asked as she stared at Gohan.  
  
"Yea, she's inside with Miyuki" Videl said. Everyone looked at her and Gohan before running into the house. Gohan and Videl just watched in wonder. Picking Pan up, Gohan followed after them with Videl close behind.  
  
"Cheena! Where are you?" Jamie yelled as she quickly ran upstairs. Trunks and Goten ran into the kitchen while Goku stood in the living room.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Gohan asked as held Pan.  
  
"Are you sure Cheena came in here?" Goku asked ignoring his sons question.  
  
"Yea, she came in to get some cups and...but that was a while ago" Gohan said as he looked at Videl. She just nodded her head in agreement before looking at Goku.  
  
"She's not in the kitchen or out back" Trunks and Goten said as they came into the living room.  
  
"And she's not upstairs" Jamie said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Ok, would someone tell us what's going on?" Gohan asked.  
  
"My dad! He said he was going to come tonight and do something to Cheena. He said he was going to punish her for what she did to his house" Jamie said quickly.  
  
"You mean that Mr. Tightly guy you're always talking about?" Gohan said as he looked at Goten. Goten nodded his head and was about to speak when a sound cut him off.  
  
"Hey! Let me out! Someone let me out of here!" the voice said. Everyone looked around then at one another.  
  
"Did you all hear that?" Trunks asked as he looked around. Jamie looked to the side at the closet.  
  
"It sounded like it came from in there" she said.  
  
"Let me out of here you jerk!!!" the voice said. Goten's eyes went wide as he ran towards the door.  
  
"I know that voice" he said as he quickly removed the chair from under the knob then opened the door. Stepping out was Miyuki with her hand on her head and a scowl on her face.  
  
"Ok, where is he? I'll tear him up for throwing me in there" she yelled as she looked around.  
  
"Miyuki? What were you doing in the closet?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That stupid Mr. Tightly must of tossed me in there after he hit me in the head with something. I just went to get some cups and I heard him behind me but before I could turn around he hit me in the back of the head" Miyuki said as she held her head.  
  
"So he was here!" Goku said thru clenched teeth. Miyuki just nodded her head slowly as she slowly dropped her hand to her side and away from her head.  
  
"Did you see Cheena? Did my dad do something to her?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I just told you I was knocked in the head and tossed in the closet. How would I know but when I find that father of yours he is dead with a capital d" Miyuki yelled as she stomped her foot on the floor. Gohan looked at her then at Goku.  
  
"Dad I'm sorry! I was suppose to look over Cheena and now she's missing" he said.  
  
"It's not your fault Gohan but I do know whose fault it is and when I find Mr. Tightly he will pay and pay severely. I warned him the last time we met but I guess he just couldn't listen and now he has Cheena. I won't let him go by easily now" Goku said as he clenched his hands into tight fists. Growling in anger, Trunks quickly looked at Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, where would he take her?" he asked. Jamie looked at him then at everyone.  
  
"I...I'm not sure" she said slowly. Miyuki growled as she stormed over and grabbed Jamie by her shirt.  
  
"Well you better figure it out soon cause I want to get my hands on that fool" she yelled. Quickly, Goten walked over and pulled her back.  
  
"Jamie, you have to know where he took her. Where would he go? Where?" Goku yelled as he stared at her. Jamie just looked at him then down at the ground.  
  
"Until I find a better place this will have to do. You remember this place don't you Cheena?" Mr. Tightly said as he finished tying Cheena's arms above her head, connecting to the head of a cot and her legs bounded at the foot. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly open.  
  
"I know you supposedly can't get hurt, or so you've said so I have something I think will make you get hurt or at least let me have a little fun for awhile before I kill you" he said as he tapped the end of a needle in his hand. Standing up, he walked over to Cheena's arm and stuck the needle in. Pushing down on the back, he smiled as he watched the contents of the needle disappear from the needle and into her arm.  
  
"There! All gone and soon...you will be too" he said as he put the needle to the side and left the room.  
  
"C'mon Jamie! If you know where he is then you have to tell us. He's got Cheena and who knows what he'll do to her. She can't defend herself as well as she could with that bracelet on her wrist. She can put up a good fight but she might need more, that more is us" Goku said as he stared at Jamie. Jamie just stared at the floor with her eyes closed.  
  
"Just try to think! Where would he take her?" Trunks said as he stared at her as well. In fact, everyone was staring at her.  
  
"I'm not sure! He only has one place that I would think he'd take her" Jamie said.  
  
"Where? Where would he take her?" Gohan asked quickly. Opening her eyes, Jamie looked at him.  
  
"Home!" she said. Everyone stared at her then at each other.  
  
"I know where that is! Cheena and I went there when we..." Miyuki started before she noticed Goku glaring at her.  
  
"What I meant to say was..." she started before Goku cut her off.  
  
"I already know about you and her going over there and I'll deal with her later because I told her to stay away from him but first we have to get her back. Videl, you can stay here and send everyone home. Call Chi-Chi and tell her to do the same. Jamie you come with us and Miyuki you stay and help Videl" Goku said. Miyuki's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at him.  
  
"The hell I will! I want to get my hands around that bastards neck and snapped the damn thing in half" she yelled. Everyone stared at her in shock, not believing what she just said.  
  
"Uh, what I meant to say was I would like to accompany you to see him and talk out what he did to me" Miyuki said as a smile flew on her face. Goten just smirked as he looked at her. Goku looked at her then at Videl.  
  
"Fine, we're all going to take care of this. Gohan, do you want to stay?" he asked.  
  
"No way! I want to see what this guy is all about" Gohan said with a smile. Goku nodded his head before he looked at everyone.  
  
"Then lets go" he said. Everyone nodded their heads as they ran through the kitchen and out the back door. Gohan picked up Jamie while Goten held Miyuki. With Goku in the lead, everyone flew off in search of Cheena and Mr. Tightly.  
  
Laying on the cot, Cheena's eyes slowly fluttered before slowly opening. Looking up she saw words or what looked like words to her.  
  
"Where...where am I?" she asked as she looked around. Everything seemed blurry as she moved her head to the side.  
  
"Why can't I feel my arms? How did they get up there?" Cheena asked as she looked up at her hands. Her eyes quickly fell down to her legs to see that she couldn't move them.  
  
"I see you're awake" Mr. Tightly said as he came into the room. Cheena looked at him before blinking a few times.  
  
*He's blurry looking* she said as she saw what looked like him stand over her.  
  
"I see the drug I gave you is kicking in. You won't be able to know anything I do to you. I'm going to have fun with you" Mr. Tightly said as he walked towards the door and left. Cheena just stared at the spot Mr. Tightly just stood in.  
  
*He sounds funny* she said to herself before she started to laugh. Just then Mr. Tightly came back in with a bag in his hand.  
  
"I'm glad you're laughing cause you won't be laughing when I get done with you" Mr. Tightly said as he placed the bag at the end of the bed. Unzipping it, he pulled out a small knife.  
  
"Now what to do with this?" he asked as he looked at Cheena. Cheena just stared at him as her eyes moved from side to side.  
  
"Now I wonder what I should do with this? Let's ask someone shall we?" Mr. Tightly said as he left the room only to come back in with Tammy.  
  
"Daddy what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at Cheena. Mr. Tightly smiled as he sat her down on the floor.  
  
"You're going to sit there and watch daddy have some fun" he said as he walked over to the cot. Holding onto the knife, he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Hey Che, tell me if you can feel this?" he asked as he brought the knife to her side and moved his hand down, creating a small slash. Cheena started to laugh as she looked at him.  
  
"That felt nice. It tickled" she said. Mr. Tightly just laughed as he looked at her. He smiled as he watched the blood flow onto the cot.  
  
"Perfect! Thos drugs are kicking in very well. You can't feel a thing" he said. Cheena just smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"It's my birthday" she said with a smile. Mr. Tightly smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes it is and here is your birthday present" he said as he punched Cheena in the stomach. She winced but had a smile on her face. Mr. Tightly frowned as he looked at her.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about?" he snapped. Cheena just continued to smile as she looked up at the ceiling. Mr. Tightly smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and just smiled. Grabbing her face, he looked at her before he leaned in and kissed her. Cheena just stared at him as he moved away before she started to laugh.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Well...Trunks kisses better then you do" she said as she continued to laugh. Mr. Tightly growled as he slapped Cheena across the face, causing her to stop laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" he yelled. Cheena just stared at him as he glared at her. Looking her over he noticed that she was still bleeding.  
  
"This is a nice dress you have on. Maybe we shouldn't get any more blood on it" he said as he reached for his knife. Cheena just watched as he cut the straps on her dress. Mr. Tightly smiled as he just stared at her.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Trunks asked as he looked at Jamie.  
  
"Yea, its right over there" Jamie said as she pointed to the house. Goku sped up as he landed in front of the house.  
  
"Let's go!" he said as he and everyone walked towards the front of the house. Upstairs Mr. Tightly smiled as he ripped Cheena's dress off. His smile increased as he looked at her.  
  
"Beautiful! After I have my fun with you, we'll play I kill. Won't that be fun?' he asked as traced his finger around her face. Cheena just stared at him as her eyes started to fall but she kept them open.  
  
"Falling asleep are we?" he asked with a slight laugh as he looked at her. Over in the corner, Tammy just watched as her dad had what he told her was fun.  
  
*I want Jamie or mommy* she said to herself as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
Outside Goku turned the knob only to find the door locked.  
  
"Now what?' Goten asked. Goku growled as he pulled his foot back only to bring it forward and through the door. Everyone watched as the door fell back into the house. Upstairs, Tammy and Mr. Tightly looked towards the door as they heard the noise.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked. Tammy just looked at the door wondering the same thing.  
  
"Cheena? You here?" Gohan yelled as loud as he could. Everyone looked around to see broken pieces of glass all over the place.  
  
"I see he still hasn't cleaned up since the last time we were here" Miyuki said as she looked at the mess in front of her.  
  
"You did this?" he asked. Miyuki just nodded her head before she smiled.  
  
"Tightly! Where are you!" Goku yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"Dad! Cheena!" Jamie asked as she cupped her hand around her mouth. Tammy had a smile on her face as she heard her sisters voice.  
  
"Jamie!" she yelled as she ran towards the door.  
  
"NO!" Mr. Tightly yelled as he tried to catch her but she was already gone.  
  
"Damn!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Running down the hall, Tammy appeared in the first room. Leaving that room she ran down the hall before reaching the stairs.  
  
"I hear footsteps" Trunks said causing everyone to look at the staircase.  
  
"Jamie!" Tammy yelled.  
  
"Tammy!" Jamie yelled as she ran up the stairs with everyone following. Seeing her sister, Jamie quickly dropped down and hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's dad? Where's Cheena?" Jamie asked as she moved away.  
  
"Dad said he was having fun with Cheena. He made her bleed and he took her clothes off" Tammy said.  
  
"Where is he?" Jamie asked. Tammy pointed down the hall before looking at everyone behind Jamie. The guys and Miyuki all growled as they ran down the hall, leaving Jamie and Tammy behind.  
  
"TIGHTLY! YOU"RE MINE!" Goku yelled as he kicked the door down. Looking around he saw nothing.  
  
"What? She said in here!" Trunks said as he looked around. Quickly Miyuki walked to the side door and pulled it open.  
  
"C'mon!" she yelled as she ran down the hall with everyone following. In the room, Mr. Tightly held the knife above Cheena as he positioned it over her heart.  
  
"I wanted to have some fun but it looks like we're just going to have to get to our little game of I kill" he said with a smile. Cheena just stared at him before looking over at the floor.  
  
"You're so out of it, you won't feel it as you die. I should make this painful for you but this is better then nothing...Goodbye Cheena!" he yelled as he prepared to plunge the knife down. Just then the door flew open and there stood Goku with a scowl on his face.  
  
"TIGHTLY!! TIME FOR ME TO HAVE SOME FUN!" he said as a smirk flew across his face. Mr. Tightly's mouth dropped open in shock as he realized how much trouble he was in.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: How will Goku and everyone deal with Mr. Tightly for what he's done? What about Cheena? Will she get any better to help or will they not need her help? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	16. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Much Luv  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 15th chapter reviewers...  
  
Tigra, Kat and Risika: Save me some of that popcorn would ya?  
  
N-sama: He sure is!!  
  
Crecy: I hope you get out just in time to see this  
  
Sailor Bree: *shakes you* Wake up! You can't miss this! You just can't!  
  
Trunxgurl: So hyper! But don't worry, Tightly finally gets the help he deserves (smirks)  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Your wish is my command  
  
Chico: Yea, he's going to get it all right!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 16: Goodbye  
  
Mr. Tightly's hands shook as he looked at the people at the door. Goku kept his eyes on him, especially at the knife in his hand. Everyone else just stared at Cheena as she laid in front of them.  
  
"Che? You ok?" Goten asked as he looked at her, even though he really wanted to look away seeing as how she didn't have her dress on anymore. Cheena just looked at them then at the floor again.  
  
"Why don't you drop that and come face me like a real man?" Goku demanded more then asked as he stared at Mr. Tightly. Mr. Tightly just stared at Goku then everyone behind him.  
  
"That'll be hard for him! He's not a man" Miyuki said as she glared at him. Mr. Tightly growled as he glared at her. Shifting his attention to Cheena, he quickly looked at them then over to her.  
  
"No! She'll die!" he yelled as he drove his hand down, ready to plunge the knife into her heart but a hand stopped him. Holding onto his wrist, Goku quickly twisted it towards him and grabbed the knife.  
  
"You just don't listen, do you?" he asked as he took the knife away from him. Holding his arm, Goku quickly pushed him back causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor.  
  
"He's going to pay for this" Gohan said as he stood by Goku who was holding onto the knife before he dropped it. Quickly, Trunks, Goten and Miyuki ran over to Cheena.  
  
"Are you ok, Che?" Goten asked as she looked at her and untied her wrists. Trunks stared at her as he untied the bonds around her ankle.  
  
"What's a Che? You're funny!" Cheena said as she started to laugh. Goten raised his eyebrows as he looked at Miyuki and Trunks.  
  
"Cheena, what's wrong with you?" Miyuki asked as she stared at her.  
  
"You guys want to play?" Cheena asked in almost a whisper. Goku and Gohan turned and looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her as well.  
  
"Cheena, this is no time to play games" Goten said as he helped her up. Sitting up, Miyuki noticed the cut on her side.  
  
"Guys look!" she said. Trunks and Goten looked to see the blood still running down her body and towards the cot. Looking around, Goten found a blanket and wrapped it around Cheena. Ripping the sleeve off his blazer, Trunks held it over her wound.  
  
"Did you guys come to play I kill too? NOT IT!" Cheena yelled before she started to laugh. Trunks and Goten just stared at one another.  
  
"What's wrong with her Tightly and you better tell the truth" Gohan yelled as he looked at Mr. Tightly who was slowly making his way to his feet. Goku growled as he stormed towards Mr. Tightly and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Slamming him against the wall, Goku held him in place.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled. Mr. Tightly just stared at him with a smile on his face making Goku growl more louder in anger. Walking to a near-by table, Miyuki quickly spotted the needle.  
  
"I think he gave her this" she said as she held it up. Everyone looked at it then over to Mr. Tightly.  
  
"What was it that you gave her? What?" Gohan yelled as he approached his dad and Mr. Tightly as well. Looking at the needle in Miyuki's hand, Trunks looked at Cheena. She was staring at his hair.  
  
"How come your hair is funny looking?" she asked before she started to laugh. Goten growled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"She's out of it! Way out of it!' he said as he looked at Trunks. Trunks nodded his head as he just stared at Cheena. Leaning close to Trunks, Cheena leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Cheena, what are you doing?" Miyuki asked as she stared at her friend. Moving away, Cheena started to laugh.  
  
"I told him you kissed better then he did" she said as she fell back on the bed laughing. Trunks growled as he quickly stood up and looked at Mr. Tightly. Goku had him pressed back against the wall as he tightened his grip on his shirt.  
  
"So what were you planning on doing to her? HUH?" he yelled as he stared at him. Mr. Tightly remained quiet as he stared at Goku. Growling, Gohan looked over at Cheena then Goten.  
  
"Get her out of her Goten! Take her to Bulma" he said. Nodding his head, Goten helped Cheena sit up.  
  
"C'mon Che, we have to go" he said as he started to help her up but Cheena sat back down.  
  
"I wanna stay and play Gohan" she said as she stared at Goten. Goten looked at her then at Miyuki.  
  
"Cheena, he's Goten!" Miyuki said. Cheena looked at her then started to laugh.  
  
"And I'm a girl!" she said as she fell back on the bed again and started to laugh. Mr. Tightly growled as he stared into Goku's black eyes.  
  
"You got her now get out of my house" he yelled.  
  
"Oh no! You're not getting out that easy! You'll pay for what you've done to her and to everyone" Goku said as he held him up against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing to my daddy?" a small voice said. Everyone looked at the door to see Tammy standing there.  
  
"Tammy get out of here" Miyuki said as she walked towards her. Shaking her head no, Tammy quickly ran past her and towards Goku.  
  
"What are you doing to my daddy?" she asked as she watched. Goku looked at her then back at Mr. Tightly who was smiling.  
  
"So are you going to do something to me in front of my own daughter? Now let me go and get out of my house" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and away from Goku. Goku just growled as he looked at him. Mr. Tightly smiled as he looked at Cheena who was still laying on the bed.  
  
"I could have had tons of fun with you" he said. Quickly, Goten, Trunks and Miyuki stood up in front of Cheena.  
  
"Well you're fun has ended" Trunks yelled as he glared at him. Mr. Tightly just laughed as he looked at Tammy.  
  
"Come here and lets go" he said as he stretched out for her hand. Tammy stared at him then at everyone in the room. Mr. Tightly growled as he stared at her.  
  
"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled. Tammy jumped at the tone of his voice as she quickly ran over to Gohan and grabbed his leg. She wrapped her hands around his leg as she buried her face in his jeans. Goku smiled as he looked down at Tammy then over to Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Looks like she's with us" he said as he started to walk towards him. Mr. Tightly frowned as he started to back up. Looking out the corner of his eye, he noticed the bag he brought in earlier. Quickly grabbing it, he pulled out a gun.  
  
"I'll kill you all, even that brat" he yelled as he glared at Tammy. Gohan pushed her behind him as he glared at Mr. Tightly. He laughed as he pointed the gun at her.  
  
"I'll kill her!" he yelled as he cocked the gun. Everyone except Miyuki, Tammy and Cheena got in a defense position as they glared at him.  
  
"Tammy! You in here!" Jamie yelled as she walked into the room. Mr. Tightly laughed as he quickly reached over and grabbed her, pressing the gun to her head. Goku's eyes went wide a little before he narrowed them at his adversary.  
  
"Now, I'm getting out of here and if you're smart and don't want Jamie's death over your heads, you'll let me leave" he said. Jamie just held on as she looked at her dad.  
  
"How can you do this to your own kids?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Easy, I don't care about these two. I care about one person and that's me" Mr. Tightly said as he pressed the gun closer to Jamie's head. Her eyes filled with water as she looked at him.  
  
*I defended him! I almost lost my friend because of that and he doesn't even care about me? How stupid was I?* she yelled to herself. Groaning, Cheena held her head as she started to blink repeatedly.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Che?" Goten asked as he looked back at her. Mr. Tightly smiled as he fired the gun towards Cheena.  
  
"Cheena!" Miyuki yelled. Quickly Cheena was pulled off the cot just as the bullet hit where she once laid. Holding her head, Cheena looked to see Trunks holding her arm, pulling her towards him.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. Cheena just stared at him then around the room.  
  
"Where am I and why do I feel so out of it?" she asked as she took a step to the side before falling forward. Quickly Trunks grabbed her and stood her on her feet.  
  
"And why can't I walk?" Cheena asked. Goku eyes went wide as he looked at Mr. Tightly. His hands were clenched at his side as he started to shake. Noticing this, Mr. Tightly quickly turned the gun towards him.  
  
"I'll kill you! You better stay back" he yelled. Goku just stepped towards him, every step his eyes never fell off of Mr. Tightly.  
  
"Screw you! All of you!" Mr. Tightly yelled as he waved the gun around. Jamie bit her bottom lip as she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards him. Everyone watched in shock as Jamie started to wrestle the gun from her father.  
  
"Jamie! What are you doing?" Mr. Tightly yelled as he struggled to maintain his grip on the gun.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends. You don't care about me and I damn sure don't care about you...not anymore" Jamie yelled as she held onto the gun. Pulling the gun out of her grasp, Mr. Tightly quickly brought it across her face, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Jamie!" Miyuki yelled as she watched. Cheena held onto Trunks as she watched Jamie hit the floor. Taking a step forward, she almost fell forward but Trunks caught her.  
  
"I have to help her" she said as she tried to walk again but Trunks pulled her towards him.  
  
"You can't walk Cheena, just stay by me" he said. Cheena just stared at him then back over to Mr. Tightly and Jamie. Mr. Tightly stood over Jamie with the gun pointed towards her.  
  
"I never did love you! I've always wanted to do this" he yelled as he placed his index finger on the trigger.  
  
"Jamie!" Tammy yelled as she ran over to her before Gohan could grab her. Standing behind her dad, Tammy bent down and bit him in the leg. Mr. Tightly screamed before he turned around and kicked her back.  
  
"Stupid child!" he yelled as he saw her laying on the ground. Miyuki growled as she looked at Tammy on the ground. Jamie looked up at her sister, laying on the ground then at her dad as he stared at her. Anger overwhelmed her as she quickly crawled over to the bag he had and pulled out a knife.  
  
"I'm sick of these stupid kids" he said as he held the gun over Tammy. Screaming, Jamie got up and ran towards him, plunging the knife into his back.  
  
"And I'm sick of you" she yelled as she moved back. Everyone just watched in shock as Mr. Tightly started to scream. Miyuki growled as she quickly ran towards him and grabbed the gun out of his hand. Mr. Tightly just screamed as he turned towards Jamie.  
  
"I'll kill you! I swear I will" he said as he started towards her. Jamie, with fear in her eyes, started to back up. Suddenly everyone heard a gun shot.  
  
"Miyuki?" Goten asked as he looked at her. Miyuki had a smirk on her face as she held the gun, ready to fire it again. Mr. Tightly just froze in his spot before he quickly fell forward, towards Jamie. Moving back, Jamie just watched as her dad looked at her, blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
"You're useless! I wish I never had you!" he said as he started to cough. Tears fell down Jamie's face as she looked at him. Quickly Gohan picked up Tammy then walked over to Jamie.  
  
"C'mon!" he said. Jamie looked at him then at her dad as he stared at her.  
  
"Don't you dare go with him!" Mr. Tightly yelled. Jaime stared at him before grabbing Gohan's hand. Taking one last look at her father, Jamie left the room with Gohan, who held Tammy in his other hand.  
  
"Let me kill him off! It's the least I could do for what he did to me" Miyuki said as she prepared to fire the gun again but Goku placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"Leave!" he said. Miyuki was about to respond when she saw the look on his face. Handing him the gun, she quickly ran out of the room. Goku growled as he looked down at the gun. Anger overwhelmed him as he crushed the gun in his hand. Cheena just stared at Mr. Tightly before her eyes slowly closed and she slid down to the floor.  
  
"Cheena!" Trunks yelled as he picked her up and held her in his arms.  
  
"Trunks get her out of here! Goten you go with them!" Goku said as he looked at them.  
  
"What are you going to do dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"Just get your sister and everyone to Capsule Corps! Don't worry about what I'll do" Goku said. Goten was about to ask something else when Trunks shook his head no.  
  
"Let's go!" he said as he ran out the room with Cheena in his arms. Goten took one last look at his dad before running after him. The boys ran all the way down the stairs and out the house, where everyone awaited them.  
  
"What's dad going to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't know! He just said to leave and go to Capsule Corps so lets go" Goten said as he picked Miyuki up.  
  
"Nimbus!" Gohan yelled as loud as he could. The small cloud appeared in front of him. Looking at Jamie, Gohan nodded his head. Looking back at the house, Jamie jumped on the cloud.  
  
"Let's go!" Gohan yelled as he took off with Tammy in his arms and everyone behind him.  
  
Goku just stared at Mr. Tightly as he walked towards him. His hands closed in tight fists and his eyes narrowed as he walked towards him. Standing in front of him, Goku just looked down at him.  
  
"I should kill you! SO many people you've hurt! You deserve all that pain and then some but I'm not going to do it." he said. Mr. Tightly smiled as he looked at Goku.  
  
"Cause you're weak! That's why" he said as he started to laugh, blood still pouring out of his mouth. Goku just stared at him before turning around.  
  
"Cause you're not worth my energy" he said as he looked at the door. Mr. Tightly just growled as he looked to the side and saw the bag within his grasps. Reaching over, he grabbed it and reached inside, pulling out a knife.  
  
"Hey fool! Catch!' he yelled as he tossed the knife forward. Facing away from him, Goku just moved his head to the side. Mr. Tightly's mouth dropped open as he saw the knife stick into the wall. Goku growled as he turned around.  
  
"YOU JUST DON"T LEARN!" he yelled as he placed his palm over Mr. Tightly.  
  
"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Mr. Tightly said as he started to laugh. Goku smirked as a ki blast appeared in his hand. Mr. Tightly slowly stopped laughing as he saw the bright light.  
  
"What the?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Tightly!" Goku said as he fired the blast at him. Mr. Tightly screamed as the blast overwhelmed him. As the light faded, Goku just frowned as he saw nothing where Mr. Tightly once laid.  
  
"You were so blinded my your hate and anger you were willing to hurt anyone. When I offered you another chance you threw it back at me so now you can't hurt anyone else and there are no more chances for you" Goku said as he turned around and left the room. Walking in a proud stride, Goku quickly reached the main hall, leaving the house, he quickly took towards the air, towards Capsule Corps with a smirk on his face.  
  
AN2: Final Chapter: Cheena awakes. How will she react to everything that happened? What about Jamie and Tammy? Did Goku tell anyone what happened in the house? Find out in the last chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! MUCH LUV!!! 


	17. Start of a New Life

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else except Mr. Tightly cause he doesn't exist anymore. HAHA!!  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for enjoying and reviewing this story. Luv ya all for it!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 16th chapter reviewers...  
  
Tigra, Kat and Risika: I have a feeling HFIL will never be the same again  
  
Crecy: Mind if I borrow that banner? I've been waiting awhile to get rid of that man.  
  
N-sama: (covers ears) Hey! I have sensitive saiyan ears...  
  
Trunxgurl: Good Luck and thanks for the review  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Can you scream any louder? My sensitive ears...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 17: Start of a New Life  
  
Cheena's eyes slowly fluttered before opening up slowly. Sitting up, she looked around her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked as she surveyed the room. Looking at herself, she noticed a band-aid on her arm and a blanket around her. Pulling the blanket away, she raised her eyebrows in shock.  
  
"What happened to my dress?" she asked herself as she looked down at the t- shirt and shorts she was wearing. A frown flew across her face as she climbed out the bed.  
  
"I don't even match" she said as she looked down at the red t-shirt and purple shorts. Sighing, Cheena looked around the room once again.  
  
"This is my room but...how did I get here?" she asked herself as she walked over to her closet. Pulling out a pair of black sweat pants she slipped out of the shorts and put on the pants.  
  
"Much better!" she said as she closed the closet door and walked back to her bed. Laying back, she just stared at the ceiling. Breathing at a steady pace, she just looked back and forth, from side to side. Just then there was a knock at her door before it opened. Looking to the side, Cheena saw Goten enter.  
  
"I see you're awake" he said as he closed the door behind him. Cheena just nodded her head as she sat up.  
  
"What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing Mr. Tightly and Jamie and everyone...I think" she said. Goten slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Yea, we were all there. That was last night. He knocked you out and took you to his house where he drugged you. It was kinda funny as I think about it" Goten said.  
  
"How was it funny? I was kidnapped and drugged" Cheena slightly yelled.  
  
"Well if you could of seen how you were acting. You were like a little kid for awhile. All you did was laugh" Goten said, remember how Cheena acted the night before. Cheena just stared at him before laying back down.  
  
"Thanks for laughing at me" she said as she stared up at the ceiling. Goten slowly stopped laughing and looked at her.  
  
"Well that was funny but what happened to you wasn't. That creep drugged you and stripped out of your dress" he said. To this, Cheena immediately sat up and stared at him.  
  
"What happened? What did he do?" Cheena asked almost frantically.  
  
"Take it easy! We got to you before he could do what you're thinking but he did cut you" Goten said as he lifted Cheena's shirt to show her a wrap around her side. Cheena looked at it then him.  
  
"So what happened after that? I hope you guys taught him a lesson" she said with a frown on her face. Goten smirked as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh don't worry, dad took care of him no problem" he said. Looking at his expression only made Cheena more curious.  
  
"What did he do?" she asked. Goten just looked at her as his smirk turned into a smile.  
  
"Let's just say Mr. Tightly won't be bothering anyone ever again" he said. Cheena looked at him for a minute before understanding what he was saying.  
  
"You mean he...YES!! Go dad!!" she yelled as she jumped off the bed. Running to her stereo, she cut it on and started to dance around. Goten just laughed before he stopped.  
  
"Hey, isn't that one of my cd's?" he asked. Cheena quickly stopped dancing as she cut the music off.  
  
"Uh...I don't remember! Is it?" she asked innocently. Goten just frowned at her as she laughed. Going back to her bed, she sat down Indian Style and just looked at him.  
  
"So who bandaged me up and all that?" she asked.  
  
"I bandaged you up after Bulma checked you out. Most of what he gave you left your system. Bulma placed you under a couple of hot lights and had you sweat it out of your system" Goten said. Cheena just nodded her head as she looked down at her bed.  
  
"Some birthday, huh?" she asked, not looking up. Goten just nodded his head as he stifled a laugh.  
  
"I left my party and you were taken from yours. I think it's a sign" he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cheena asked as she looked over at him.  
  
"Well, this was the first time we ever had our own parties and look what happened. Maybe we should stick to having one party for the both of us?" he said. Cheena just laughed as she looked back down at the bed.  
  
"I remember it was you who wanted the two parties, was it not?" she asked. Goten looked at her then laughed.  
  
"Yea it was and look what happened. I guess we could all learn from this" he said. Cheena just laughed as she laid back on her bed and placed her hands behind her head.  
  
"Yea...not to listen to you and your stupid ideas" she said as she continued to laugh. Goten just smirked as he turned around and started to tickle her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said as he continued. Cheena tossed and turned as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I give! I give! Let me up" she yelled. Goten just laughed as he grabbed her arm and helped her sit up.  
  
"When was the last time we did that?" he asked as he looked at her. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him.  
  
"A long time ago!" was all she said. Goten just nodded his head as he looked at her.  
  
"Che?" he said. Looking at him, Cheena awaited him to speak.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok" he said with a smile Blowing the strands of hair out of her face, Cheena smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me when I needed you" she said. Goten just smiled back at her. Chuckling a bit, she leaned in and gave him a hug. Goten sat still for a moment before hugging her back. Just then the phone rung causing the two to pull apart.  
  
"That never happened! I can't stand you and don't touch me again" Goten yelled as he looked at her.  
  
"Likewise!" Cheena said as she went to answer her phone. Picking it up, she started to speak.  
  
C: Hello?  
  
T: Cheena! You're awake, that's great!  
  
C: Hi Trunks! What's going on?  
  
T: I called to see if you were awake cause I have something I want to give you for your birthday as well as Goten  
  
C: What is it? You know I just have to know  
  
T: Come over here and bring Goten  
  
C: Now?  
  
T: Yea, come on over. I'll see you two soon  
  
C: Ok, see you soon then  
  
T: Bye  
  
C: Bye  
  
Hanging up the phone, Cheena looked to see Goten going through her closet.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled startling him. Looking at her, Goten pulled out her red and black baseball jersey. On the front said CHEENA in the middle and on the back at the top it said SON and underneath it was the number one.  
  
"Wear this" he said as he tossed it to her. Catching the shirt, Cheena looked at it then at him.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she watched Goten walk towards her bathroom door.  
  
"Cause I'm going to wear mine and it would look nice if we wear the same thing for once since our party fiasco. What did Trunks want anyway?" he asked.  
  
"He said he wanted us to come to Capsule Corps to get our presents" she said. A huge smile flew across Goten's face as he looked at her.  
  
"A GIFT! COOL!" he shouted as he ran through the bathroom towards his side of the bathroom and into his room. Hearing his door slam, Cheena quickly ran into the bathroom and took the quickest shower ever. Running into her room, she dropped her towel, put on a red bra and thong then put on the baseball jersey. Going into her closet she pulled out a pair of red sweat pants with buttons going down the side of both legs. Slipping into it she heard a knock at her door. Smiling, she walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Come in Goten" she said. The door opened and in walked Goten. Brushing her hair, Cheena smiled as she looked at him. He had the same jersey on that she did, same color and all except on the front said GOTEN in the middle and in the back at the top it said SON with the number 1 beneath it. Below he had on the same pants as Cheena except it was black.  
  
"And to think I was going to put on my red ones" he said. Cheena just laughed as she looked back at her mirror.  
  
"Since when do you care about how you look?" she asked. Goten just shrugged his shoulder as he sat down on her bed. Laughing, Cheena placed her brush back on her dresser.  
  
"I'm going to wear it out. What do you think?" she asked. Goten again, shrugged his shoulder as he stood up.  
  
"Do what ever you want, you'll still look ugly as usual" he said. Cheena growled as she tossed her comb at him, hitting him in the head.  
  
"Jerk!" she snapped as she picked her brush up and brushed her hair. Placing it in a ponytail, she brushed her two strands on the side of her face then looked at Goten, who was rubbing his head.  
  
"Let's go!" she said as she walked to her window and opened it. Goten just glared at her before she jumped out the window. Jumping out the window, he quickly followed her towards Capsule Corps.  
  
Landing in front of the building, the two walked towards the front door and knocked. As the doors opened, Cheena smiled as she saw Trunks standing there with a smile on his face. Quickly she ran towards him and hugged him. Trunks just smiled as he hugged her back then looked at Goten.  
  
"You two dressed the same today, how come?" he asked. Goten just scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Cause Cheese-face over here begged me to dress like her. She even got on her knees. It was really pathetic" he said. Pulling away from Trunks, Cheena glared at him. Sensing an argument, Trunks quickly spoke up.  
  
"Let's go inside so I can give you your gifts" he said as he grabbed Cheena's hand and led her inside. Cheena glared at Goten on last time before turning around and walking beside Trunks. Goten smirked as he followed after them. Leading them towards the back of the house, Trunks pushed a button and the doors opened up.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!" everyone yelled as they stood in front of Trunks, Goten and Cheena. Cheena and Goten just looked at everyone as their mouths dropped open in shock. In front of them stood their parents, Gohan, Videl and Pan, Bulma, Vegeta and Bra, Krillin, 18, Marron, Hercule and even Piccolo and Dendee.  
  
"What...what is this?" Cheena asked as she let go of Trunks hand and looked at everyone.  
  
"This would be the party you two couldn't have. I know its just us and not your friends but its still a party" Videl said. Goten and Cheena both started to laugh as they looked at her then at each other.  
  
"We also got your gifts from your party. The gifts are over there, see!" Marron said as she pointed to the gifts. Goten and Cheena both looked to see two tables. Both had presents on them along with their name so they would know which belonged to who.  
  
"So lets start this party" Bulma said as she walked over and cut the stereo up. As soon as the music played, Cheena laughed as she ran in the middle of everyone and started to dance. Everyone just smiled as Cheena just danced to the music. Looking around, Cheena noticed that she was the only one dancing. Smiling, she ran over to Trunks and grabbed his arm.  
  
"NO!!" he yelled as Cheena pulled him in the middle of everyone. Goten held his side as he started to laugh.  
  
"Go Trunks! HAHA!" he said. Unknown to him, behind him stood Miyuki with a smirk on her face. Quickly she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Cheena and Trunks.  
  
"Let me go! Have you lost it?" he asked as she pulled him along. Miyuki only laughed as she started to dance. Goten cringed as he looked over at Cheena and Trunks. Trunks was smiling as he and Cheena danced together. Looking around, he noticed everyone looking at him, since he was the only one not moving.  
  
"C'mon Goten" Miyuki said as she continued to dance. Goten just looked at her then over at Cheena and Trunks. He just watched as Trunks smiled while he continued to dance. Looking down at the ground, Goten quickly looked up with a smile on his face as he started to dance.  
  
"Go Goten!" Goku shouted. Chi-Chi laughed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out next to Miyuki and Goten. Bulma smiled as she looked at Vegeta. He raised his eyebrow as he stared at her.  
  
"Don't you even think it woman" he said. Bulma just laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor with everyone else. Soon the party really got started as everyone danced around. Just then the doors opened and in walked Jamie. She smiled as she looked around at everyone dancing around.  
  
"Cheena!" she yelled. Looking at the door, Cheena smiled as she saw Jamie. Running over to her, she started to speak.  
  
"Thanks for coming! How are you?" Cheena asked quickly. Jamie just smiled as she handed Cheena a present.  
  
"I'm fine...now, but I can't stay. I actually came to tell you goodbye" she said. Cheena just stared at her waiting for her to explain.  
  
"Mom thinks it's best! She said being around here is just going to bring up too many bad memories and I agree. I mean, I stabbed my own father, I just can't stay here anymore" she said.  
  
"Well, I'll still see you, right?" Cheena asked. Jamie shook her head from side to side.  
  
"No, we're going far away. I don't know where but I won't see you again. I'll miss you" Jamie said. Cheena just stared at her as water formed in her eyes. Quickly she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"I'll miss you too!" Cheena said as she hugged her. Jamie hugged her back then pulled away.  
  
"I can't stay! Mom and Tammy are waiting for me out front. I just had to see you one last time" she said. Cheena just nodded her head as she held the gift she was just given close to her chest.  
  
"Tell everyone I said bye and tell your dad thanks for me....for everything" Jamie said. Cheena just nodded her head as she wiped her eyes. With a final smile, Jamie walked back into the house. Cheena just watched as the door closed behind her. Turning around, she saw that everyone was staring at her. Looking down, she looked at the gift in her hands.  
  
"She's gone, isn't she?" Miyuki said. Cheena just nodded her head as she looked at the gift.  
  
"So what is it?" Goten asked as he and Trunks walked over to her. With Miyuki and Goten standing beside her and Trunks behind her, Cheena opened the present. She smiled as she looked at a picture frame. Inside was a drawing of her and Jamie standing back to back.  
  
"That's really cool" Miyuki said as she looked at the picture. Goten looked at it then at Cheena.  
  
"That doesn't look like you" he said. Miyuki frowned as she looked at him.  
  
"It does too! It looks just like Cheena" she said. Goten just rolled his eyes. Growling, Miyuki walked over and grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"C'mon jealous boy! Let's go get some cake" she said as she pulled him along.  
  
"Jealous? I've never been jealous in my life" Goten said as Miyuki pulled him along. Trunks just laughed as he watched them go then looked at Cheena. She held the picture close to her chest as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hey, you'll see her again" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Cheena nodded her head as she looked back at him.  
  
"I know!" she said as she smiled. Trunks smiled as well.  
  
"You guys better get over here before there's nothing left" Miyuki yelled. Trunks and Cheena looked to see Goku and Goten digging into the cake.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY 5 LAYER CAKE YOU'RE EATING! STOP IT!" Cheena yelled as she handed the picture to Trunks and ran over to them. Trunks just laughed as he walked over to the gift table. Placing the picture on Cheena's table, he quickly ran over to get a piece of cake for himself and enjoy the party.  
  
AN2: The End! Now...I have something to tell all of you. This story was part 2 of the Jamie saga. You've already read the 1st one and now I'm about to put up the third and final one. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading this chapter! Now for the last time for this story PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


End file.
